Beloveds
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Five years post war, Hermione is successful and happy, but one event, a dark spell - blood magic, will turn her world upside down. Join us on her journey when the fatess give her more romance than she can handle. AM,SS,Snape,SB,GP and LM,DM,GW
1. Prologue

_Thanks to Gemini Emerald Amethyst Malfoy; without her, this story would not be possible._

_**Beloved{s}**_

_**Prologue**_

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_ the rhythm of her steps lulled her into a comfortable zone, her breathing even and her arms relaxed.

She checked her watch; she'd been running for thirty minutes and finally got her second wind. The weather was perfect, a cool breeze settling across the landscape cooling her body.

Rounding the curve she could see the War Memorial; the statues, the wall. It always made her mind leave the present time and remember the past.

It was five years ago. Five years of rebuilding the Wizarding world and recovering emotionally from the pain of losing loved ones. Five years of getting used to living without fear of torture and death around every corner.

Five years ago her best friend defeated the dark lord by sacrificing himself for the greater good. Five years of coming to terms of living life without him.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_

She adjusted her iPod and turned down the volume. It wasn't necessary, but she did it out of respect for the memorial. She passed the life sized statue of Hagrid carrying the limp body of Harry Potter. Behind it stood a wall with the names of the fallen; it was reflective stone so as you were reading you could see your reflection. Etched in the stone wall was a depiction of her, Harry and Ron with wands at the ready; she frowned, she didn't remember her hair being quite that wild, but she guessed one never sees themselves the same as others do.

She turned her head towards the startled and sudden whispers to her left.

There was a family, tourists, pointing at her; recognizing her. She smiled and continued passed the wall.

The next statue was the one she disliked. It was one of her holding Dobby and Harry standing beside her... her hair was somewhat tamed in this image of her.

More tourists, more whispers.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_

Kingsley once told her he had gotten the idea of the statues from the American Vietnam Memorial. She'd never seen it, but if this one was anything to compare it by, she knew she would be humbled by it.

The last statue on her path was of Harry; his wand pointed and a curse flowing from its point. His face enraged and his glasses askew. The stone portrayed the green light making contact to a snake-like man shouting something.

Hermione Granger was 23 years old, just a baby by Wizarding standards, but mentally, she felt like she was much older.

She was the youngest Hospital Administrator St. Mungo's had ever had, but during the war she had saved the former administrators daughter from the unspeakable (Fenrir Greyback), thus putting Hermione on his radar; Healer (St. Mungo Administrator) Abbot.

When she had completed advanced Healer training and internship; she applied for the deputy administrator position. She came with references from Headmistress McGonagall and Healer Pomfrey as well as her instructors in Healer training ranted and raved about her talent, skill and compassion.

Healer Abbot was also surprised to find an owl from Lucius Malfoy in regards to how she saved both his son and him from certain death during the war... and this was after she was tortured. Lucius made note of the fact that Hermione had refused to leave without them; claiming to the Order that they were human and needed help.

The Order relented and port keyed them out to safety.

Healer Abbots wife had been nagging him for months to retire, but he wouldn't... he couldn't. He wanted to leave the hospital in good hands. The morning Healer Granger came waltzing in for her interview for Deputy Administrator; he set aside protocol and offered her his job.

She had balked at first, but composed herself quickly and offered him a bright smile and a hug. She assumed the position of St. Mungo Administrator a week later.

Healer Abbots wife was a very happy witch, which made Healer Abbot, himself, a very happy wizard.

She'd been St. Mungo's HWIC (head witch in charge) for just over a year and she loved it.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_ Hermione was almost home.

She and Ginny had grown closer after the war; the red head was Hermione's closest friend, more like a sister than anything else.

Ginny had married Draco Malfoy, of all people, three years ago. They were blissfully happy and Hermione was thrilled that her friend found love. Hermione visited Malfoy Manor often, but actively avoided the room in which she was tortured.

They all understood. Lucius had tried to destroy it after his son had married, knowing that his daughter-in-law adored the Muggle-born and that she would become a permanent fixture in his home, but the Manor didn't allow his intended destruction.

After weeks of trying everything he could think of he and Draco had built a wall closing off the entry way and made that area a hallway.

Draco and Ginny were expecting their first child in seven months, Hermione was Ginny's Healer; Hermione had insisted, though she didn't need to Ginny wasn't about to let anyone else touch her or deliver her baby anyway.

When Ginny told her family, mainly her mother, that she was going to marry Draco, they blew up, publically disowning the youngest Weasley and only daughter born to Molly and Arthur. Hermione, Lucius and Draco, were the only ones that stood beside her. This, of course, prompted Molly to denounce Hermione as well and forbid her youngest son from consorting 'with the likes of her'. Molly told the world... or at least anyone who would listen, that Hermione was never good enough for her Ronald and that Hermione was an ambitious witch who should have been placed in Slytherin House for all of her devious nature.

Hermione was heartbroken. She put on a strong face, but she was a sensitive witch and found herself at Malfoy Manor having a pity party with her best friend and fellow outcast, Ginny Malfoy.

Draco and Lucius stayed clear of the study that night, they weren't good with one crying witch, but two crying witches was too much to ask of them and so had the house elves cater to the girls' every wish.

She needed to see Ginny this morning for a check up then off to work.

She showered and left her hair loose, it was no longer frizzy and no longer a honey color. The sheer weight pulled it down to her waist in shiny waves of dark chocolate brown. She wasn't that tall, she had hoped she was still growing, but knew that was not the case. She topped the charts at 5'4" making her one inch shorter than Ginny - it annoyed her to no end.

Hermione's body had filled out in all the right places, curving when it should and remaining flat where it was supposed to, her legs were lean and sculpted, her arms were toned and feminine. She had freckles sprinkling her nose and cheeks, but otherwise her peaches and cream complexion was flawless. Her eyes had stayed the same light hazel brown contrasting with the dark rich color of her hair, making them pop out at you. Draco had called her cat woman on more than one occasion to which she threatened to turn _him_ into a cat if he didn't quit.

She donned a tight fitting charcoal grey short sleeved cashmere sweater with an equally tight fitting charcoal gray pencil skirt; no panty hose and a pair of simple, yet classic, pointed black high heeled shoes.

She twirled in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Shortly after the war, Hermione had realized that she was a girl and liked the idea of dressing up and being feminine, not simpering, but feminine. She knew she wasn't beautiful, but she was passable. Maybe not pretty, but definitely not ugly. She wasn't kidding herself, she knew what gorgeous looked like and gorgeous was a 5'5" red head married to Malfoy. Hermione figured she was lucky if wizards didn't ignore her completely; most did, though not for the reasons she thought.

She mentally shook herself; time to go to the Manor to check on the gorgeous red head.

_***Malfoy Manor***_

Sounds of kissing.

"Mmmm we have to get up," she told her husband with a sigh.

Pulling her closer and burying his nose in her neck, "Why?" he whined.

"'Mione's coming over for my checkup," she said moving her head to the side giving him more access.

"I like that she makes house calls," he mumbled with a smile.

"I'm sure she only does it for me," Ginny replied smugly.

He huffed, "Me too," he said lifting his head to look into her crystal blue eyes.

She giggled, "Mostly me," she said patting his head.

Wanting to knock that smug look off her face he ground his erection into her core, hitting her in all the right spots. He smirked when her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned, "Maybe just a few more minutes won't hurt," she sighed.

Hermione Apparted right to the gates; they opened for her and she walked up the path to the large wooden doors. The snakes on the gates and doors didn't hiss at her anymore nor did the house elves cower in fear of her giving them clothing to free them any more.

"Hello, Twinks," she chirped as the little elf bowed in greeting. The Malfoys gave their elves a day off per week now along with new clothes to wear with the promise that they would not be freeing them anytime soon. Today Twinks was wearing a sailor suit complete with large buttons and a beret style hat.

"Missy Granger," Twinks greeted leading her to the library.

It was her favorite room, lined with books; it had comfy seating, a desk and a small bar. She had spent many a night researching or doing homework, with Ginny and Draco during their University years.

She was looking around with her back to the door when Lucius came in, "Miss Granger, How are you this morning?" he asked.

He was still the stoic aristocrat, but he had loosened up a bit since the down fall of Voldemort and the death of his rather toxic wife, he was by no means warm and welcoming, but infinitely more polite bordering on friendly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm well and yourself?"

"Fine, thank you. Here for Ginervra?"

She nodded, "Just a checkup. Want to make sure everything is fine," she said deliberately not referring to a gender per Ginny's request. She wanted it to be a surprise... for them all.

"You still won't tell me, Miss Granger, I can keep a secret," he said conspiratorially.

She gave him a half smile, "Of that, I have no doubt, but then so can I," she said in a mock whisper and teasing tone and snickered at the face he made as he walked to his desk.

Ginny was standing at the entry watching her father in law and her almost-sister banter; she wished Hermione had someone in her life... love.

Ron had been a git; well her mother, father and brother had all been horrible to both of them.

Ginny sighed; she needed to remember to ask Hermione about her magic going haywire. She was pretty sure it was normal, but needed to hear it from Hermione before she stopped stressing about it.

Just then Draco grabbed her roughly around her shoulders making her scream in fright. This little incident set off a strange series of events that Ginny would forever blame on her husband.

She screamed alerting Lucius and Hermione to their presence, but just as Lucius looked up and Hermione turned around a burst of light erupted from Ginny's body like an explosion.

She heard Hermione yelp, and then the books tumble down from their places on the shelves.

The desk turned over and knocked Lucius down with an 'ooomph'; both Draco and Ginny were thrown backwards with a thump. Ginny landed on her husband and rolled off without a scratch. Draco, however, needed time to regain his breath as she had knocked it out of him.

They stood slowly, Draco touching her and looking her over, "Are you ok?" he asked tenderly caressing her stomach.

She smiled, "We're fine," she said looking him over as well.

They walked in as Lucius was standing. He silently looked them over. He didn't ask if they were all right, they seemed to be, so he looked around for Hermione.

She was under a pile of books and he smelled before he saw the coppery odor of blood.

He dashed over to her and started removing books, when he heard her murmuring something. It was Latin and he only caught a few words before he really started panicking, "Veneficus vinculum..."

Draco and Ginny were struck dumb as they watched the normally composed Malfoy patriarch throwing books aside to get to the witch, "Help me!" he insisted.

They both jumped into action.

It was Ginny who noticed some of the books title as they were tossed aside, they were the darker arts and getting darker by the second, "Lucius, I think we may have a problem," she said.

He stopped and looked at her like she was daft, "Do you think I would regularly treat my books with such disdain, Ginervra, or do you think maybe I've arrived at the same conclusion?" he snapped.

She was about to retort, but Draco, who looked pale, held the book Hermione had bled on, "Gifts of Magic and Other Soul Binding," she read aloud. Her face paled as well, "What spell do you think?" she asked her husband, but it was Lucius that spoke, "It was open to this one and I heard her casting it," he said gravely.

"She knows the spell?" Draco asked surprised that Hermione would know it and more surprised that she would cast it after being blown across a room.

Lucius shook his head, "No, these books, dark spells - blood magic, are sentient. Once it felt her power through her blood, it flooded her mind and she cast the spell unknowingly."

"What does it mean - veneficus vinculum?" Ginny asked reading the title of the spell.

"Magic Bond; the spell was cast in the early centuries to match magic and compatible magical beings. It was outlawed because it required a significant amount of ..." Lucius stopped when he realized the weight of the meaning. He looked at Hermione and then back to Ginny who was waiting.

Draco asked the question, "significant amount of what?"

Lucius cleared his throat, "it required a significant amount of virgins' blood to cast. Many of the witch's used for this spell didn't recover. They didn't have blood replenishing potions as we do now."

Draco's head shot to his wife, "She's a virgin?" he whispered astonished.

Ginny sighed, "Yes."

"Ron and her never...?" he asked making a crude gesture with his finger sliding in and out of a circle he made with his other hand.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

Their attentions were diverted back to Hermione when she started panting and writhing as she was in pain. Lucius had stopped the bleeding and they quickly levitated her to the couch.

Her eyes were closed, but tears were falling from them and her breathing was still labored.

The three Malfoys stood, unknowing of what to do to help her, watched her with concern marring their faces when her back arched, her fists clenched and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

What they heard did not match the picture lying on the couch in front of them; instead it was a deep throaty voice, rough from not speaking for a long period of time, "Lucius!"

Lucius stiffened immediately, he knew that voice. They looked at the entry way expectantly.


	2. Husbands

_**Beloved{s}**_

He woke up gasping for breath. It was not the graceful or refined movement of the aristocracy, it was stunted and jerky and loud. He grabbed onto the bed suddenly, because in his disorientation he felt like he would fall, though after a second he realized he was already lying down.

He regained his senses rather quickly and shook off the plebian feeling of fear; he was looking around when he started to feel a pull. A tingling sensation that was gathered around his mid section dragging him up like a rope tied high around his waist.

He recognized the décor, his bedroom; it was a secondary recognition, he wasn't in control of all his faculties. A passing scowl crossed his face when he noticed that he was wearing heavy dress robes of the finest silk. He couldn't focus; the pull was leading him out the door and down the steps.

He fought to regain his composure, why couldn't he remember? Being a logical man he asked himself the only logical question, what _did_ he remember?

He remembered being ill. He remembered Lucius explaining what the Healer said… _Dragon Pox_. He remembered patting the boy on the shoulder and telling him everything would be all right.

Abraxas stopped in shock, though the pull was starting to ache, he needed to find…, "Lucius!"

He heard voices, the ache was getting painful. His breathing becoming labored and he was having trouble walking, though the 'rope' was still tugging him along mercilessly.

He entered the library and began to pant heavily, his eyes darting around the room finally falling on the slight form sleeping on the couch. _Beautiful_… he thought.

He wanted… No, he _needed_ to touch her, kiss her, bed her… he limped around the couch and bent on his knee in front of her, unaware or uncaring of their audience.

He laid a tentative hand on the side of her neck near her shoulder. He couldn't breathe, and she was arching off the couch, she looked like she couldn't breathe either, her face was screwed into an expression filled with pain.

Lucius, Draco and Ginny watched as ribbons of magic, with which they were all very familiar, encircled Hermione and Abraxas and settled into their bodies.

The blue ribbon of fidelity, the white ribbon of loyalty, gold ribbon of family and the red ribbon of passion; four upper Magics common in marriage and bonding ceremonies.

After the moment had passed and Hermione was breathing normally, but still unconscious, Abraxas raised his head from her stomach and looked at his son without removing his hand from her neck, "Lucius?" he asked his voice deep and shaky from the bonding.

Lucius could do nothing but stare at the father he thought he'd never see again.

Abraxas died of Dragon Pox when Lucius was 14 years old. He missed him dearly.

Draco came to his senses first and nudged his awe-struck father.

Lucius blinked first at his father, once at Hermione, then at Draco. Draco shifted his eyes to indicate the book to assist with explaining what happened. Lucius nodded curtly and moved to show his back-from-the-grave father.

"How long?" Abraxas asked quietly, looking at his rather young wife.

Lucius softened his expression somewhat, "I'm 49," he answered, "the year of our Magic 2003; It's been 35 years since…" Lucius didn't finish the sentence, instead letting his voice trail off.

Abraxas finished it for him, "since I died."

Of course, before they could settle into this new life and come to grips with what happened, Hermione started to pant and mewl in pain again, making Abraxas touch his free hand to his heart in an attempt to calm it and tensing the hand resting on her neck in an attempt to calm her.

"Merlins pants it's happening again!" Ginny hissed, gripping Draco's bicep.

Draco and Lucius looked at each other and Abraxas asked the question in urgent tones, "She performed a spell?"

"It was an accident, Mr. Malfoy. I …uh… well, my magic is off and Draco scared me and it threw us all to opposite sides of the room and she landed on this book, on this spell…" Ginny was pleading forgiveness and rambling at the same time. She handed him the book clumsily then backed away to stand next to her husband, who was scowling at her for laying the blame partly on his doorstep.

Lucius couldn't speak yet, only just drank in the sight of his father. He crinkled his left eye (a facial tic acquired from when the dark lord appropriated the Manor) almost unnoticeably when he observed his father's state of dress. He was wearing the robes in which he was buried. Lucius had picked them out himself.

Abraxas read the spell and sighed, "Blood magic. We're bonded. How is your magic _off_, girl?" he snapped turning to glare at the pretty red head.

Ginny wanted to cry, but the Gryffindor in her wouldn't allow it, "I'm pregnant. It happens sometimes and Hermione's a Healer… In fact, she's _the_ Healer at St. Mungo's! …and she's my best, … _we_ are best friends… so just… be nice!" She yelled the last part making her husband place a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Hermione?" Abraxas whispered and looked at the beautiful witch he was touching. His stomach flip flopped. He'd never in his entire 34 years felt that before, it was unnerving.

Lucius shivered unintentionally, "the wards, someone's here," he clipped dreading who or what was coming next.

_**Husband # 2**_

Twinks opened the door and let the disheveled wizard inside. He didn't need to be told where to go, he moved like a man being pulled.

He walked disjointedly into the room unseeing.

"Ohmygods, Uncle Gideon?" Ginny asked complete amazement lacing her tone.

He spared her a cursory glance and moved around the couch to touch the magic that called his so strongly to his. Once again the witnesses in the library were agape while the bonds of magic surrounded the two near the couch.

Abraxas, still touching Hermione, could feel the pulses of energy as the bonds took hold; fidelity, loyalty, family and passion. When it was completed Gideon Prewett slumped over and rested his head on her bent knees.

After a moment he lifted his head, "A spell? I was dead." He asked and informed them. He was looking at the young red head, "Are we related?"

She could only nod so Draco spoke for her, "You and her mother are siblings," he told the not-so-dead-anymore uncle-in-law.

Gideon, not taking his hand off Hermione's leg, eyeing the blonde wearily, "You're my niece and you're married to a Malfoy," it was a statement not a question, though the 'statement' was heavy with sarcasm and disdain.

Ginny surprised them all by huffing indignantly, "I'm also pregnant with a Malfoy and disowned by a Weasley, so sod off, you narrow-minded git!"

His eyebrows shot up into his hair line and he smirked. His eyes shifted to the elder … well, Lucius Malfoy, "Fiery one, yea?" he mused.

Lucius' lips twitched, but he didn't answer. He knew better than to antagonize a pregnant witch; especially one with enough uncontrolled power to turn his library upside down and marry her best friend off to Merlin knew how many wizards.

"Molly always was a bit temperamental," he commented. Ginny guessed he said it to soothe hurt feelings over being disowned, but she'd made her peace with it long ago, but _temperamental_ was a bit of an understatement, she thought.

"How long?" he asked brows furrowed.

"It's 2003," Ginny replied.

As if his mind was being read Draco asked Lucius the burning question, "Just how many … husbands should we expect?"

Gideon approved of the question and was well versed in old magic, "Which spell?" he asked again nodding to Abraxas in silent communication that they lift 'their wife' and sit down on the couch with her head in Abraxas' lap and her feet in Gideons.

Lucius, Draco and Ginny were slightly put out by the synchronized care of their new witch as they looked on silently and wondered if the peace would continue with these notoriously strong-willed wizards when she woke up.

"Veneficus vinculum," Abraxas replied.

Another surprised look from Gideon and then a pensive expression, "five, if I remember correctly," he said and then wrinkled his nose, "these robes look and smell like Aunt Tessie!"

Ginny snorted, "They are ghastly," she affirmed.

Hermione started whining and writhing in pain again and both men turned to shush her, brushing her hair with gentle fingers and rubbing her calves trying to calm her.

Draco groaned and sat down, he wanted to laugh and if he had been anywhere else, hearing this story about anyone else, he would have been in tears. Instead, he was worried about his wife… and the friend that Hermione had become (thought they still fought like cats and dogs), but she had grown on him… like a fungus, and was fairly certain the sentiment was the same on her end. He shook his head, _she was no good with men and now she had at least two, well, since she was starting up again, she had three._ He wondered who it was this time.

_**Husband # 3**_

He opened his eyes suddenly. Not moving an inch, listening to the sounds around him.

After a few moments of stillness, he felt it safe to move slowly. He was in his childhood home, in his childhood bed. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, he wasn't dreaming.

He couldn't remember a lot; just blackness then a question, '_Do you accept_?' He answered in the affirmative and then he woke up.

Confusion marred his face, he needed to find her.

He walked down the creeky and unstable stair case of the small row home. It was dusty and the cabinets, he noticed were hanging off the hinges. The home was in disrepair. He tried to make a mental list of all the things that needed fixing, but couldn't focus. His mind was clouded and his heart, chest and stomach clenching. He walked outside and Apparated, singularly hoping he didn't splinch himself in the process of travel.

The trip seemed like it took forever, mostly because he didn't know to where he was Apparating; and then, in the blink of an eye, he landed with an 'oomph'. He recognized the large Manor immediately and fear struck him as he was half dragged inside the home and to the library.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. All he knew was that he needed to touch… Hermione Granger!

His mind revolted and his stomach twisted in pain when he balked at touching his former student a deep voice to his right spoke quietly, "You need to touch her," said the man Severus vaguely recognized from his portrait as Abraxas Malfoy.

In between stabbing pains in his stomach he looked to the other wizard, to his left, red hair and a certain historic familiarity, "Fabian?" Severus clenched his jaw and bit out hoping the pain would end soon.

The Weasley smiled, "Gideon. I guess you were dead as well then, my friend?" he asked jovially as he petted, yes, _petted_ his wife on her calf.

Severus huffed in more pain unable to stand any longer, "you'll feel better if you touch her," Abraxas advised again and then scowled as Draco sarcastically commented under his breath, "you'll then be married of course, but at least you'll feel better."

Severus didn't hear Draco for the rushing in his ears and the pounding in his head, all he wanted to do was touch her. His hand trembled as sweat poured down his temples, when finally he placed an elegant hand with fingers fit for grand piano playing on her flat stomach. He exhaled heavily and tipped his head back as the magic swept over him; blue, white, gold and red swirled around the dark wizard.

He was able to breathe and Hermione stopped whimpering in pain.

"We're bonded," he stated with a deep grumble, not entirely sounding like he was upset by the entire situation, more of a resigned acceptance.

"How long?" he asked as the others had

He looked around at his friend, who was still watching his father, his Godson who was holding onto the Weasley girl like she was his lifeline.

"Five years, it's 2003," Draco replied.

Ginny correctly read his expression, "We're married… and pregnant," she smiled.

He blinked, but didn't speak, his hand still rested on Hermione's stomach and he was still on his knees.

"The spell?" he asked

"Veneficus vinculum," Lucius replied.

Severus was surprised and didn't try to hide it, his gaze returned to the woman Hermione Granger grew into – he didn't remove his hand from her stomach.

_**Husband # 4**_

He rose and looked around, he was at the Fen. He could make out the snakes and marshlands from where he lay and hear the birds chirping in the trees.

He had been awake for quite some time trying to understand the tingling ache inside his stomach. The voice telling him he had to find her.

He stretched and felt nauseous at resisting the pull, not ready to leave just yet he leaned on a tree and breathed deeply. His head was starting to pound and he wished he hadn't fought with his sister over land titles; she was the best brewer of pain reliever that he knew.

His knees gave out and he sunk to the ground, he was having trouble breathing and he couldn't focus. He wasn't ready to go yet, he was confused. He hated being confused.

It seemed fate had a different idea about his stubborn streak as he felt the familiar tug of Apparition.

They all jumped in surprise as another wizard, dressed in white robes of silk and gold thread inlay appeared in a ball of light.

Landing on his feet, he stumbled forward in a primitive, instinctual effort to get near whatever was calling him.

Severus didn't move, nor did 'the book ends', he grasped onto her leg in between the dark haired and red headed wizard. The newcomer stiffened as he immediately felt the bonds wash over him.

Cursing he tried to inhale slowly to keep calm, but knew he must wait until it was complete. He looked around, "Nos es matrimonium," (_we're married_) he said, not speaking English. He wasn't certain if they spoke Celtic, his native language, so he resorted to a more common articulation, especially since most spells were based in Latin and these men were obviously wizards. He could feel the magic in the room, not one of these beings was weak.

Abraxas furrowed his brow recognizing the language and sharing the information with the rest of the group, "Latin," he said and then turned to the wizard whom he was certain he recognized from Hogwarts, "Etiam, vinculum," (_Yes, bonded_.) he answered.

"Quot hiberna?" (_How many winters?)_

Abraxas again furrowed his brow not knowing how long ago exactly the man in front of him had lived. He knew it was medieval, but not a specific year, "Plures. Veneficusannus 2003," (_Many. Magic year 2003_) he responded.

"Ego Sum Salazar Slytherin," the man told Abraxas, with an imperious tone.

Draco was certain the wizard expected them to bow or something.

Abraxas nodded his head respectfully, "Abraxas Malfoy," he greeted as one alpha male would greet another and then directed his attention to the other 'husbands', "Gideon Prewett, Severus Snape," he introduced.

The other men nodded, but didn't speak.

Severus couldn't remember a time when he didn't worship or at least feel like bowing at the man's portrait much less in his presence.

She started again and the four men needed to figure out a way to all touch her without touching each other or crowding her.

It had entered more than one of her husbands' mind's that her writhing and whimpering was incredibly sexy and very distracting.

Draco snickered. Ginny smacked him and Lucius watched with growing trepidation.

_**Husband #5**_

He fell with a thud and jumped up immediately wand at the ready!

He lowered it a moment later when he realized he was alone and that his cousin was nowhere in sight.

He sighed in relief, he really disliked her, but she was usually spot on with her curses, he was lucky… or really fast.

Yes, that's it. Really fast.

He walked out of the building and Apparated to his home… prison… home, whatever it was, it was not a happy place.

He wasn't really thinking about where he was going exactly, all he knew was that he walked in, announced his presence and headed straight for the floo. His single-minded purpose, whatever that was, only allowed him to vaguely register the thumping, running footsteps of Remus and someone else come barreling around the corner. He waved happily at the stunned face of his best friend as he was whisked away in a green flame.

He hadn't called out any destination, but he knew he was supposed to be somewhere, with someone; in fact, he needed to be in that some ones arms or touching or something – he _needed_ that connection.

He was confused, but the ache was pulling him. He felt hazy and then it stopped, just like that he stepped out of the floo.

"Snivellus?" he sniped, recognizing his childhood nemesis immediately.

Severus stood violently and billowed around wand out, "mutt."

It all caught up with him at that moment, the ache, the pain, the pounding, the rushing…

He crawled over to her and balked, similarly to the way Severus had, "Mione?" he said as he inhaled sharply.

Severus sneered, "touch her Black," he goaded, knowing that of any of them, Sirius would hate to be married the most; and he thought gleefully, Hermione wasn't even his type. Sirius usually bedded tall blonde witches so beautiful they stopped traffic, although, most were absolutely vapid.

Severus looked down in a moment of pensive rumination amidst Sirius' suffering; he much preferred the quiet beauty and brains of petite brunettes.

He was jarred out of his reverie when the magic of matrimony encircled Sirius Black and bonded him to Hermione Granger.

"Did we…?" Sirius asked, squeezing her hand and asking one of the wizards in the room.

Gideon nodded, "Yep," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and moaned.

She tried to move her hand to her head and didn't open her eyes, "Ginny are you all right?" she asked, "Draco, Mr. Malfoy?" she included them in her query.

Draco answered, "Yes, _we're_ fine, but…" he didn't finish as someone warm and close to her cleared his throat.

She opened her eyes at a squint and saw shocking blonde hair, "Oh Mr. Malfoy, I'm so… You're not Lucius… " she looked back at Lucius and looked at the man she was laying on. She blushed and looked around to see who else witnessed her mortification.

It wasn't over it seemed, because the room was filled with wizards some she knew, some she didn't and they were all touching her in some way.


	3. Explanations

_**Beloved{s}**_

She stopped moving, opting to remain still – like when confronted with a wild animal, _no sudden movements_. Hermione, caught completely off guard, looked around, piercing each wizard with a brief, but intense, stare and then moving on.

She closed her eyes and after a moment smiled as if she came to some sort of decision, "Ginny?" she asked, her eyes still closed and her voice soft, wistful.

"Yes," Ginny answered wanting to giggle. She knew what her friend was thinking and what was coming next.

"This is a dream isn't it? and you're in it," she announced.

Ginny's eye brow raised in question (something she learned from her husband), "Is it? Am I?"

Hermione opened her eyes and stood rather gracefully for someone who was lying on the couch being coddled by five grown wizards. She walked to Ginny and looked back at her 'husbands' (of course she was unaware they were bonded, effectively married), "Pinch me," she instructed with authority – she knew exactly what she was doing… _right_.

Draco gave a breathy snort and furrowed his brows at the same time; it was comical to watch the normally very put-together witch react uncertainly.

Ginny obliged and pinched Hermione's arm quite hard, "Owww!" Hermione said angrily.

The red head shrugged her shoulders, "you asked me to," she explained.

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd do it so hard," Hermione whined rubbing the still smarting area and huffed.

"Miss Granger, if I may?" Lucius asked.

Hermione was still in 'what-the-shite?' mode so, although, she noticed the wizards, she really wasn't paying close attention to them.

She suddenly felt woozy and waivered where she stood, seven wizards stood at once to catch her if she fell. She backed up immediately and placed one hand on the fire place mantle to steady herself and the other was held out in front of her to ward them off.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, "I just need to sit down for a moment."

The chairs were too far away so she plopped right down on the fluffy carpeted floor with her legs folded under her and to the side.

Abraxas thought she plopped down rather lady-like considering she was wearing a skirt; he had only seen a glimpse of her smooth pale thigh. He felt a slight tingling in his nether parts at the brief flash.

She took a deep breath, "Mr. Malfoy do you have any head ache potion?" she asked looking at Lucius.

A deep voice from the couch spoke, "You should refrain from potions until the magic has subsided," Severus said.

"He's correct Miss Granger. The room is buzzing with strong magic and we aren't certain of the side-effects the spell had on your person as of yet," Lucius added.

Draco snorted, "The buzzing is driving me crazy," he snapped, sticking his finger in his ear and wiggling it quickly.

His wife slapped his hand and scowled.

"What happened exactly?" Hermione asked, not understanding the context in which they were speaking. _Spell? Magic?_ She listened closely, she could hear, or rather feel, the buzzing. It was vibrations pulsing through her body, she felt … powerful, like she could do anything, conquer the world. She could also feel spikes of electricity in her hair and see the sparks fly from her fingertips.

They all looked at Ginny who rolled her eyes and began to explain, "My magic's been off. Spontaneous explosions, inaccurate spells, it's been awful," she complained.

Hermione smiled compassionately and laid a gentle hand on top of her friends' hand, "That is completely normal. We'll just give your magic a rest for a few days and then start small. This period only lasts a month or so; until your magic gets used to the baby's magic," she told her.

Ginny was almost in tears and nodded. She sniffled and continued, "Hermione… the reason … the spell," Ginny was having a difficult time doing this and couldn't form the words. Her sniffling and hiccupping just got worse, but Hermione didn't push or become impatient, she just waited and squeezed her hand, "take a deep breath, Gin. It's ok," she soothed.

Severus watched Hermione's face. He knew she was kind and loyal, but this demonstration of patience was making him uneasy. He was feeling something akin to unworthiness. He didn't deserve her. He pushed it aside momentarily to watch the scene play out.

Ginny finally found the nerve and resolve to spit it out, so she did so in a jumble of words, "Draco scared me and my magic exploded and knocked us all around the room. You were hit the worst… blood… books, dark magic and… ," she said it so fast she didn't take a breath until after she was finished and then squeezed behind her husband to take cover.

He promptly stood and hid behind a book case.

Even Lucius pushed his chair back a little, silently, with his feet.

Gideon and Abraxas looked at the reactions of her friends and wondered what Hermione had done in the past to provoke these people to react with hesitance and caution.

Sirius just smirked. She'd saved him from the kiss while making sure Harry was pulled along. She'd saved Harry from Remus and she'd faced multiple, skilled death eaters at the Department of Mysteries. He knew why these folks were pulling back. He was just happy that for once he was an innocent bystander.

Hermione chuckled slightly, "Would you repeat that, please?" she asked sweetly.

"You are bonded, effectively _married_, to each of us 'Mione. Your magic brought us back from our graves," Sirius translated gently, reverently.

Silence.

"WHAT?" she screeched. She walked quickly to Sirius who stood quickly and backed up and bumped up against the wall with nowhere to go, "I get blood magic, I get dark arts, but I would actually have had to invoke the spell verbally! So you better start giving me details, Sirius Black or one of us is going back to whence he came! Got it?" she shouted, with her finger pointing in his face.

He nodded.

"Ostendo suus libri," (_show her the book_) Salazar instructed.

Abraxas nodded and was about to translate when his wife surprised the hell out of him, "quis libri?" (_What book?_) She asked and then her eyes widened, "Salazar Slytherin?"

He smiled, "procul vestri muneris" (_at your service_) he said and bowed his head to her. She returned his smile and tilted her head in acknowledgement. _He had a nice smile_, she thought, _those portraits of him don't really do him justice._

"You know Latin?" four voices rang out with surprise.

Ginny and Draco didn't realize she had learned Latin somewhere along the way and Lucius and Abraxas were just impressed.

She looked up and nodded, "What book?" she repeated in English, but Gideon interrupted the focus of her query with a suggestion, "We need a translation spell," he said.

Salazar looked at her for understanding, "Reddo alica," (_translation spell_) she told him.

He nodded.

Draco stood and pulled his wand, pointing it at Salazar Slytherin. The blonde murmured and circled his wand along with other complex movements. He stopped after a few moments, "Can you understand me?" he asked

"Yes."

Draco nodded and sat down preening under his wife's proud praise, "Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked impressed as well.

Draco smirked, he knew she was expecting some academic answer, "dated some hot witch in Brazil and I needed more than the language of love to communicate," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. Lucius looked proud and so did Abraxas, which was kind of weird she thought.

"We should introduce everyone and then explain the spell," Salazar, now understood by everyone, suggested.

Hermione was feeling woozy again due to the energy expended during her tirade, "I need to sit," she said right before she grabbed her stomach, slapped a hand over her mouth and ran for the loo.

Ginny immediately followed, worried.

"Is it the magic?" Draco asked the general population in the room.

"The spell is dark and old. The fates decide mates based on magical power, intellect and the casters needs. No witch has ever been awarded more than two mates. It takes extraordinary power to call more than one wizard for consideration. The fact that she now has five mates, and if I do say so myself, quite powerful wizards, speaks volumes about her magical ability, but, yes, the spell could very well be wreaking havoc on her body." Severus stated, informationally.

"Five bonding ceremonies and one dark spell should've wiped her out, I'm surprised she had enough energy to assault you, Black," Gideon taunted.

"mmmm, I remember my bonding ceremony with Narcissa, it was quite taxing," Lucius commented.

"Probably had something to do with her being a nutter, father," Draco said.

Lucius nodded in agreement.

Abraxas watched with furrowed brows, he had hoped the contract with the prettiest Black sister would be a happy one, or at least amicable.

Lucius read the expression of regret on his father's face, "She was very good at hiding her true nature from everyone," he said.

Hermione walked in leaning on Ginny. She was shaking a bit, they noticed.

Ginny looked pointedly at a spot on the couch and lead her friend there to sit, amidst her husband's.

Hermione felt too weak to object so she sat down and was surprised to find she felt better. Her head lolled back and she scooted down a bit to get comfortable. Sirius immediately took up residence sitting at her feet, "Let me get those for you," he whispered pulling off her shoes.

She was sitting quite close to Gideon, on her right. She was sitting on her bum, but her right leg was folded with her shin running the length and touching the Sirius' shoulder blades. He was directly in front of her, sitting on the floor.

Her other leg was straight and resting over her right leg and draped over his shoulder with her calf resting against his chest while he massaged.

She stiffened when he touched her feet, but his strong hands quickly relaxed her and his touch not only made her feel better, but they were doing funny things to her belly.

The more she relaxed the more she snuggled into Gideons arm.

Salazar was sitting on her left, close enough that when she sat he draped his arm on the back of the couch and was now playing absent-mindedly with her hair.

Abraxas and Severus longed to touch her, but three wizards was enough for now and kept silent while they explained.

"…but how without actually speaking the words?" she asked.

"You did speak them. The spells are sentient in nature. Once your blood was spilled and the power within it evaluated, _it_ provoked _you_."

Before they delved into the 'how' discussion, they were all introduced, but only the wizards. No one had spoke of Hermione's sir name. His curiosity got the better of him, "Hermione, it takes a great deal of power to conjure five dead wizards; and the caliber of wizards you resurrected is quite impressive…"  
"If you do say so yourself?" she teased.

He smirked arrogantly, "indeed," he said, but she could see the humor behind his slate gray eyes.

She wondered why she could determine their emotions, she'd barely met them, but to her they each seemed to wear their emotional status on their sleeves… even Snape seemed to be wanting, though she wasn't ready to ask him.

After a pause, she reminded, "Your question."

"What is your sir name? I'm certain I would recognize the name. A witch of your grace and power surely comes from a powerful family. I could share with you my impressions of your grandparents, perhaps?" Abraxas purred, hoping this would spark a private conversation with her.

The temperature in the room dropped 40 degrees and Lucius, Draco, Ginny, Sirius and Severus all stiffened. This afternoon was about to get very interesting.

She leveled him with steady eyes, _she had wondrous eyes_, he thought, "I'm Muggle born."

Lucius wasn't concerned about his father, Abraxas never much cared about blood purity, if you had manners and wealth, you were good with him. It was Salazar Slytherin that Lucius was watching.

His eyes widened slightly, "how very interesting. We are very lucky wizards then. Your magic is pure and your genetic pool is untainted. Our children will be very powerful indeed," he said smiling.

"Children?" she squeaked, temporarily pushing aside her preparation to fight him regarding her announcement about her heritage.

"Ummm, we haven't got to that yet, but … the bonds; they were Fidelus charm, loyalty, family, and passion. So, yes… children," Ginny said as gently as she could.

Lucius was still watching Salazar for some sort of reaction, but when none came he made a mental note to get to know the man who obviously couldn't care less about his wife being Muggle born.

Salazar just watched and listened to her answer. He had suspected as much. He wasn't sure why, but when he saw her sleeping a little voice inside his head told him she wasn't of pure blood. He shrugged mentally, if her magic was powerful enough to gift her with five husbands, then who was he to complain.

It wasn't that he disliked Muggleborns, it was that he didn't understand them. Many were weak in magic and had a difficult time acclimating to the Wizarding world. Then he and Rowena had to contend with the Muggle families that thought the magic was the work of the devil. Rowena had been heartbroken when they 'lost' the first Muggleborn to a public stoning. The death had changed the way they viewed Muggles.

Godric had never understood, he didn't have to speak to the families, he didn't have to watch them as they cursed and disowned their own flesh and blood.

"Do you not want children, Hermione?" Salazar asked.

"I, yes, of course, but I hadn't … well, I just figured that family, well, that it wasn't for me," she explained.

"Why ever not?" Gideon asked, his fingers brushing over her palm making her skin tingle.

She sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder like she had known him for years, "because, I'm not… you know… look at Ginny," she pointed, her hand was still shaking and her voice was weak, but they did as she told them – even Draco and Lucius.

"She's beautiful and smart and not over-bearing… at least not right away," Hermione added.

Ginny was blushing, but once Hermione added the last she huffed.

"I'm the opposite," she said.

Severus rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to her. He glared at Salazar for a moment; when he conceded and scooted down, Severus sat next to her taking her hand (immediately upon touching her he felt energized), "That would make you a troll, Miss Granger," he said and then kicked Sirius.

Sirius dug his elbow into Severus' shin making him wince momentarily in pain.

"Sirius; professor" Hermione chided softly for them to stop and then snickered tiredly, "yea I guess so, but I'm not beautiful, I tend to intimidate, and I've been told on more than one occasion that I'm a know-it-all swot," she said in a whispered tease.

In the next instant, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"She's out cold," Draco said.

Abraxas nodded, "Her body needs the rest."

"I think you're beautiful," Severus whispered thinking no one had heard the admission. He was wrong, they all had heard.

She slept the rest of the day and most of the evening on the couch. Her husband's quickly realized that they couldn't be away from her for very long as the unconsummated bonds started putting pressure on their bodies, making them feel sluggish and ill. After much discussion, they worked out a rotation schedule; two wizards could touch her at a time, while she slept.

Her head on one lap, her feet on the other and they would switch every two hours. Currently, Abraxas was carding his fingers through her silken hair and Severus was tenderly massaging her pretty feet. He'd slide his hand up her calf, around her shin down to her ankles and around her feet – his thumbs would press on her arch and roll.

Ginny, Draco and Lucius had gone to bed and the other three were sleeping. Only Severus and Abraxas were awake and Abraxas was almost asleep.

Three hours later Lucius and Draco came down to check on everyone and have a drink. They ended up falling asleep in their chairs. Two hours after that found everyone asleep except Ginny and Hermione. They were seated on the floor in front of the table sharing a blanket talking in hushed tones.

Hermione was crying, though, Ginny, Ron and Harry were the only people that had ever witnessed Hermione cry, she couldn't help herself now. This entire situation was overwhelming for and she felt horribly guilty.

"Oh, Mione, It'll ok. Don't cry," Ginny whispered wanting to cry too since her friend was crying – _vicious cycle_.

Hiccup, hiccup stilted sigh, "This is just … I feel terrible. They're stuck with me for eternity. I don't know anything about Wizards. I mean, I couldn't even make Ron happy," she said shaking her head.

Ginny glared, "Ron's a mindless git, Hermione."

"Still. You know, I am so confident and sure of myself at work and I can speak intelligently on most subjects, I can even hold my own in a duel. I know my magic is strong," she was sniffling again, "but I can't make them happy. I know nothing… literally, Gin," she pleaded.

"We know," Ginny said breaking the news.

Hermione stiffened, "We?"

"The spell only works with virgin blood."

Ginny was sure she could see the scarlet color of Hermione's embarrassed face in the dark.

The quiet sounds of sobbing filled the air breaking Ginny's heart; Hermione was so sensitive sometimes it amazed her.

Ginny hugged her tightly and rocked back and forth, "shhhh."

Suddenly Hermione stopped rocking and pulled back grasping Ginny's shoulders, "we'll have to… you know!"

Ginny giggled, "I know," she said, seductively, and then dropped the tone, "Why didn't you ever with Ron?"

"We kissed once and he slobbered all over my lips and face. It just turned me off. I couldn't imagine doing anything else with him," she said.

Ginny's voice got lower and Hermione had to strain to hear, "I was kind of hoping you and Lucius would…"

Both girls giggled now making every wizard in the room smile – they were awake unbeknownst to the girls.

"I would like to see him with someone who isn't out for his money or jump in his pants," Hermione told her friend, "someone who genuinely cares for him."

Lucius was flattered and it warmed his heart that someone who had gone through so much could forgive him. He was amazed that she even stepped foot in this house at all, much less as often as she did. Truth be told, he wouldn't have been opposed to the idea of getting to know her on a more intimate level …before…

Ginny nodded and squeaked when Draco sat forward and whispered, "jump in his pants? _Ewwww_."

Ginny snorted at her husband and Hermione explained, "I imagine witches don't call him Luscious Lucius for nothing, Draco."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Lucius commented

More giggling.

Draco huffed, "Well, I was the…"

"Walking, talking orgasm," they recited flatly in unison, "We know."

"I wonder if grandfather had a nick name relative to his sexual prowess. It must be a Malfoy thing. Gin, you're a lucky witch to have caught me," he said smugly.

Both Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, they both remember the fool he made of himself chasing after a very unwilling Ginny Weasley for months, before she agreed to go out on a date with him.

Ginny took pity on her husband, for she loved him dearly and it wouldn't do to wound his ego too badly, "Yes I am, love, so lucky," she said patting his knee. Though, it might have been worded sarcastically, her voice betrayed the emotion behind the words. She meant it. She did feel lucky.

A voice from the couch, "Horse," he said, keeping the same low tones.

They turned towards the voice in confusion, "What?" Ginny asked

"Horse," Abraxas repeated.

Draco's face screwed up, "as in, hung like a…?"

Abraxas nodded and smiled in memory of not only the nickname he had in school, but at the tinkling laughter of his wife. It was melodic.

Severus was warmed by her laughter. He had been listening to her whispers for over an hour. Laughter was not something he was used to while sleeping and in the dark. His childhood had not been filled with it and much of his adulthood was littered with violence and misery.

He turned his head when Lucius spoke his name, "You know Severus was called 'The Voice' when we were in school," he offered.

"Thank you Lucius. If I never heard that name again, it would have been too soon," Severus quipped in deep velvety tones.

Ginny snickered, "Sorry Professor, but your voice was in too many of my fantasies when I was at Hogwarts and I wasn't the only one," she said.

"Who else?" Draco asked

"Parvati, Lavender, Romilda… the list goes on and on," Hermione replied.

"…even you, Miss Granger?" Severus asked deliberately making his voice deeper and speaking slower.

Lucius smiled and Draco smirked at the reaction his voice had caused, as both witches went quiet for a moment before Hermione regained her senses, "even me, Professor," she said avoiding eye contact.

"You should call me Severus, Hermione. We are _bound_ to one another," he said emphasizing the word 'bound'.

Lucius knew why and wondered how Hermione would take it once she found out. Would she participate as eagerly as Severus liked?

"So what's next?" Hermione asked.

"Figure out living arrangements and we'll need to consummate the bonds soon or our magic will never set back to rights," Sirius spoke from the floor.

"Are you all awake?" Hermione asked the room

Gideon and Salazar answered, "Yes."

"It would be wise to notify the Ministry of our… return," Salazar recommended.

"It would be nice to have some one on one time with you, get to know you better," Gideon suggested.

"Right. So, housing, sex, Ministry and conversation," Ginny ticked off on her fingers.

"Sex should be moved up on the list," Sirius said winking at his wife, she couldn't see it, but she knew he did it.

She silently squeezed Ginny's hand with worry – she was a virgin and going from no sex to sex with five Wizards scared her a little. She wondered who would be her first.


	4. From a hat

_**Beloved{s}**_

It was six a.m. and none of them had got more than a couple hours sleep. Lucius, Draco and Abraxas looked fresh as a spring day, which annoyed Hermione and Ginny to no end.

Sirius looked like he'd been up all night with a bottle of fire whiskey and a simpering female.

Gideon and Severus seemed to take the late night in stride and only had a slight shadow under their eyes.

Salazar looked angry. Hermione felt his pain. She was a wretch when she didn't get enough sleep.

Ginny was, for all intents and purposes, sleepwalking and mumbling. Draco told her to hurry up and eat so he could put her back to bed.

"Miss Granger, what are you plans for today?" Lucius asked pleasantly enough, but Hermione felt like he was angling for something.

"I need to owl Adrian and Marcus, first. Remus second," she said the last looking at Sirius who perked up at the mention of his best friend.

"I may take a few days off," she said quietly.

"Adrian and Marcus?" Abraxas asked making a valiant attempt to keep his tone casual, but failing miserably.

She nodded, "I am St. Mungo's Chief Healer and hospital administrator…"

"You're a witch," Gideon interrupted. His tone was that of surprise and not chauvinism, so Hermione only smiled at him.

"Well spotted. I _am_ a witch, the first witch, the first Muggle born and the youngest hospital administrator in St. Mungo's history," she finished proudly.

She was only looking at Gideon and missed the proud expressions that settled over her 'other' husbands.

Gideon grinned, "My apologies Healer …Prewett," he teased tilting his head in her direction.

She quirked a brow and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by possessive wizards.

"Malfoy. Healer Malfoy," Abraxas deemed.

"Slytherin is much more befitting her station, Abraxas, surely you recognize that," said Salazar.

"Hermione Black sounds better. It rolls off the tongue like a waterfall. Healer. Black." Sirius said his hands forming brackets in the air as he said each name as if he were picturing it up in lights.

Severus remained silent.

She inhaled and spoke, "Granger. I will keep my name as it stands. I will not take one name over the other nor will I hyphenate five names to cater to your egos," she stated, annoyed at them.

"It is custom for a witch to take her husband's name. It would be scandalous to counter tradition," Salazar argued.

Sirius rolled his eyes and Severus snorted.

Draco was looking from one to the other, Hermione wasn't angry yet, just annoyed, which put his mind at ease. Hopefully, Salazar would just drop it after she responded.

He looked at his wife and noted, a little surprised, the excited gleam in her eyes, _she was enjoying this! Minx_.

"Mr. Slytherin," she started, but he interrupted her.

"_Lord_ Slytherin."

"Right. Salazar," she decided to keep them on a level playing field, he was already uppity, she didn't need him thinking he could boss her around. Just because they were bonded didn't give him that right.

He quirked an eyebrow and she thought his lips twitched upwards with amusement. She instantly was more annoyed than before.

"I am not one to stand on ceremony, tradition, custom or fear of scandal; however, I'm not sticking with Granger to be spiteful. My intent is to make this transition as smoothly as possible for all of us. I don't think hyphenating my name five times is a good start and I'm not willing to choose just one of you over the other and risk bruised egos, hurt feelings or even the mildest forms of dissention, because someone felt left out," she took a breath

"We aren't children Miss Granger," Severus spoke.

Her expression softened as she looked at him. She'd always held a soft spot for her professor; his snarky attitude aside, the wizard was brilliant. He was brave and skilled and powerful. He also had the most beautiful hands she'd ever seen in her young life, "and whose name shall I append to mine, then?" she asked, "if you can come to an agreement – _unanimously_, I will take the name you choose," she conceded knowing they wouldn't come to any sort of decision… not anytime soon at least.

"I need sleep," Ginny said and left waving half heartedly to the group.

Hermione smiled and focused back on the conversation.

"I took the liberty of Owling Mr. Flint and Mr. Pucey yesterday," Lucius said.

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, Mr. Flint and Mr. Pucey. They are Adrian and Marcus?" he asked.

She nodded, "Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey," she was again interrupted.

Abraxas turned to his son, "Pavo Flint and Cetus Pucey?"

"Their grandsons," Lucius informed.

"I went to school with Castor Flint, Marcus' father I presume and Arcturus Pucey," Gideon said as he turned to Sirius and Severus, "we were fifth years when you all made your appearance," he tilted his head towards Lucius indicating that they were the 'we'.

"I remember," Sirius responded.

Hermione continued after a brief pause, "When I assumed the role of Administrator, I made some changes. Instead of one person running around like a chicken with its head cut off worrying about finances and accounting, legal matters and patient care; I thought it best to hire people who were well versed in the areas that I wasn't: law and accounting, to split the worry. That way I could focus on patient care and consult with a hospital attorney on what we could and could not do and meet with the hospital accountant making sure the business end of the hospital continues to run. Marcus Flint runs our accounting division and Adrian Pucey is head of the legal department.

We three ensure St. Mungo's runs effectively and efficiently while still offering quality health care. I also consider them friends," she said.

Sirius smiled, "but you have final say," he surmised.

She smirked, "and I have final say."

She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, but her hair was up in a pony tail and she had performed a quick Scourgify of her person before breakfast. The gray ensemble was looser than it was yesterday and a bit wrinkled, but each one of her husband's looked appraisingly at her feminine form; the way the sweater curved in with her waist and the way her skirt stretched over her slightly flared hips. Each of them cast furtive glances at her plump, round breasts.

"And Remus?" Gideon asked clearing his head with a mental shake and forcibly raising his eyes from her chest to her face and then to Sirius, "Is he the same Remus you hung out with at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes – a fellow Marauder," Sirius exclaimed with a devilish grin.

Lucius rolled his eyes, Severus groaned and Draco huffed, "I'm going to go check on Gin," he said and bid them all good day with a nod of his head.

"The werewolf," Severus added, disinterestedly.

Abraxas sneered, "This Remus is a werewolf?"

Hermione stiffened, "Yes, he is and he is also one of the kindest, smartest people I know. He is my best friend," she said firmly trying to control the raging over-protectiveness that came with loving Remus.

Abraxas said nothing. The only indication of his anger was the twitch of his clenched jaw. Though, he was not surprised by the way his body reacted to her fire. He loved a challenge and so far she did not disappoint.

The wards shifted and Lucius, Draco and Abraxas looked expectantly towards the door.

The quiet elf escorted two large wizards into the dining room. One was broad shouldered and beefy with short dark hair and an imposing presence; he was all muscle and the fine cut of his tailored robes accentuated that fact. Hermione loved to watch him walk into a room; it was raw masculinity at its finest.

The other was not as intimidating. He was not as large, but still had a rather skillfully penetrating gaze. His hair was a bit longer, stylish, dark blonde. He was magnificently good looking and his arrogant stance said he knew it.

Their eyes bounced around the table, no indication of surprise, only searching. They nodded at Lucius, paused at Abraxas, lingered at their former head of house then continued around the table.

Hermione was relieved to see them and stood with a smile, "Marcus," she sighed and walked to him and into his waiting arms.

"You okay, Princess?" he whispered and his hands grasped her tightly. He loved the way her body felt. More often than not, he had to make a conscious effort to keep his wandering hands from cupping her pert little bum and pulling her against his hard frame. He wasn't in love with her or anything like that; he _did_ have a physical crush on her, though.

She was one of those witches that made a frequent appearance in his fantasy collection. Assertive witch in charge, all business until you touched her in just the right way, or better yet, a witch who was the boss in and out of the bedroom... that was his favorite, finding a witch who would order him about, tell him how to please her. He closed his eyes and let go of her.

She nodded and pulled away to embrace a waiting Adrian, "Hey love, you missed a day of work," he teased, per the usual. She never missed days.

While Adrian was hugging Hermione, Marcus took inventory of the seething, formerly-dead wizards standing at the table watching silently as their 'wife' was hugged intimately by another man; a really attractive man.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Pucey," he said quietly.

The wizard raised his face from the curve of her neck, where it was buried a moment ago and looked at Marcus, who nodded to the dining table.

Five wizards were waiting, rather impatiently for introductions.

Pucey pulled back and looked at Hermione; her eyes were a little puffy. Before he could comment she spoke, "Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint meet Sirius Black, Gideon Prewett, Abraxas Malfoy, you know Severus Snape and last, but not least Salazar Slytherin," she finished smiling at their stunned expressions.

"Salazar Slytherin?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," she peeped.

"Won't you join us, gentlemen?" Lucius asked.

Sirius was feeling bold, possessive and territorial. He wasn't usually… or at least when he was alive. Birds were possessive of him, but not the other way round. This was a completely new feeling for him and it didn't start until he saw how Marcus Flint looked at her. He knew that look; he's certainly given it enough times in his life. It was the I'm-going-to-shag-you-til-you-can't-walk look.

As the trio walked to the table, Sirius backed up and met Hermione before anyone else could pull out her chair for her.

She looked up at him and smiled; in that moment, when their eyes met, the world went away. It was just Sirius and Hermione.

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and dipped his head forward; his lips meeting hers.

Hot, demanding, powerful… she could scarcely breathe. Her head was spinning.

Sirius felt dizzy when their lips met. She was responsive and soft and for a minute he thought he was dying… again.

They were lost to each when Hermione heard a deep voice hiss, "Black!"

Her memory came crashing back and she jumped away from him. She put a graceful hand to her temple and sat down holding the edge of the table for balance, "What in Merlins name was that?" she asked.

"The magic," Severus stated, "You'll feel it with each of us and us with you."

Gideon nodded his head and slid a glass of water to her, "It's the passion and family part of the bonds," he said as if this weren't the strangest event in his life… or death and second life.

She took a moment to look at him, pretending to think about his words, but really she was just looking at him.

He and Charlie resembled each other. Tall, thick – very muscular, solid wizards with intelligent eyes the color of the sea, more blue than green, but she knew when Charlie was angry his eyes darkened to an almost aqua color. She wondered if Gideons would as well.

His hair was shaggy and had more brown than the usual burning red that the Weasley's had. In a word, he was adorable. He was handsome, but not pretty; rough around the edges, but not unrefined; easy to smile and quick to help out. She liked him.

She came back to her senses when she focused on his very smug smirk playing across his mouth. She had been caught staring at her husband in plain sight. Her cheeks tinged pink and she turned to face the table.

They all sat and proceeded to explain what happened.

After a moment of shocked silence, she heard chuckling and then all out laughter. Marcus and Adrian couldn't get over the fact that their boss, professional, prim and proper Hermione Granger was bonded, not to one wizard, but to five.

She indulged their laughter, but was still feeling the effects of kissing Sirius. It was like she was being pushed towards him. She wondered if that were the case when she made a connection with each of her husbands –that push, or pull or whatever it was, "Is this how it's going to be from now on? Whenever I get near one of you…" she let her voice trail off.

Severus nodded and Abraxas spoke, "Until our unions are consummated and our magic acclimates to one another, yes," he said.

They ate in silence after that only a few sentences about work and such. She asked Marcus and Adrian if they would cover for her while she took a few days off to sort through everything. They agreed and set to temporarily promote Padma Patil to highest ranking Healer.

Afterward, they kissed her cheek and left.

"You have much to talk about, so I will leave you. If you need me I will be in my study. I plan to owl the Minister and Gringotts to notify them of your return."

"Thank you Lucius, for everything," Hermione said standing, which resulted in her husband's standing as well.

He nodded, "of course."

He left and Hermione sat down. She took a breath and asked her first question, "You all have wands, yes?"

Another 45 minutes of talking logistics and practiced patience on the wizards part, she knew and they knew what they wanted to talk about, and silence descended.

Sirius knew she was scared. She was chewing her lip, something she did before – when he was alive. His face softened and he took her hand, "We must talk about this, Mione. All of our magic is affected if our bonds are not consummated," he said as his thumb brushed softly over her knuckles.

She nodded and cleared her throat; the mere thought of what she was about to say making her blush.

Abraxas and Salazar thought her innocence was absolutely the sexiest thing they had ever laid eyes upon. On the same token, Abraxas thought it was probably best that he not be first. His nickname in school was not for nothing. He was quite large and didn't want to hurt her; it would be shock enough their first time when she was already deflowered.

Severus was drawn to her; her expression of desire, confusion and fear pulled him like a starving man towards food.

He fought the urge to engulf her small body and urge her to let him be her first.

"I shouldn't be your first Hermione," Abraxas said in all seriousness, "but we can do other things," he said his voice smooth, his eyes never wavering from hers. He stood slowly, moving around the table.

She looked up at him. He was staring down at her, a smile present on his features, his eyes dancing. He was ludicrously attractive, she thought.

He was standing inches from her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She reached out her hands and placed them on his black robes.

Malfoy black; stunningly attractive against their light complexions; Hermione stood on her tiptoes to reach the tall wizard.

His lips curved into a faint smile. She wanted to taste them as her desire pooled and warmed between her legs.

"Malfoy!" Gideon hissed pulling the wizard away from their wife.

They pulled apart and she was able to focus again. Abraxas exhaled a deep, slow breath of desire. He was clearly struggling with restraint.

"We need to make a decision and soon, or we'll be having relations in front of the wizarding populace," Salazar scolded.

"I should not be her first either," Severus commented leaving the implications of that statement hanging.

She was beginning to wonder if anyone of them would want to be her first now, which would be admitting their penises were anything less than impressive. She didn't think any of them would admit that, "This sounds silly, but we'll draw names," she said with her face burning in her hands.

"From a hat?" Gideon asked smirking.

Silence.

"If the names and the hat were charmed to prevent tampering, I'd be fine with that," Sirius said.

Severus conjured a 'hat' and five pieces of paper.

"Uh, will this be our … rotation, from now on?" Hermione asked the group happily writing their names on the papers.

"I think that would be fine," Gideon said, "As long as we didn't set it in stone."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Severus answered, "We'll have a …rotation schedule, but if the mood and opportunity strikes and it isn't on the schedule, we can still… engaged," he said his face expressing distaste at the words 'rotation' and 'schedule'.

Abraxas and Salazar nodded in agreement as well.

The papers were scrambled and the hat handed to Hermione for picking.

Her hands shaking and her body still hot from Sirius' kiss and Abraxas' nearness, she plucked the name of the wizard who would deflower her.

She opened the folded paper and paled. Raising her warm brown eyes to his, she swallowed.

Slowly, as realization dawned, his mouth stretched into a very handsome smile.


	5. Connections

_**Beloved{s}**_

Hermione didn't think she could do this, not that there was much of a choice, mind. She was still coming to terms with the idea of suddenly being bonded to five wizards. She was pretty sure she would have balked had it only been one wizard – formerly dead or alive, but five was a lot to take in. It was overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that three of the five were considered 'dark'. What did that say about her?

Then there was the other two; one of them eternally youthful, incredibly reckless with a serious devil-may-care attitude… still, he was lovable and sweet. His smile melted her insides and his dark gray eyes turned her bones to jelly. She'd had the largest crush on him, even in his dirty and skeletal condition when she had set eyes upon him in the shrieking shack all those years ago, there had been something about him that called to her. Sirius Black was her husband now and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She didn't know Gideon well; Molly didn't talk about her brothers often… rarely. She knew he and Fabian were twins and that they died shortly after joining the Order after being attacked by five Death Eaters. Mad Eye filled her in on that last piece of information.

He had said that the brothers had fought like heroes.

What she did know was that he was good. Never waivering in his belief in the light, he fought to preserve what was right. Aside from all that, she liked his easy manner and quick smile.

She looked down at the little piece of paper again and folded it back up. She set it down on the table and drew another name.

Her eyes involuntarily found aforementioned red-head, Gideon. He was second. He smirked and leaned back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head.

Another paper, her hands were still shaking.

Severus Snape. She looked at him and offered him a half smile. He swallowed, piercing her with an intensity she was sure permeated into everything else he did. His dark eyes didn't let hers go. Everything else melted away, the sounds of chatter. The clink of glasses. The clearing of throats… oh! The clearing of throats.

Her eyes darted around and blinked to clear her vision.

It was Abraxas and his raised eye brow.

She snorted, amused. He responded similarly.

She wondered if he were going to be her trouble-child… of course he was, he was a Malfoy and they were all trouble.

She opened another and looked at him still with raised eyebrow, "Abraxas," she whispered and watched him smile as his long elegant finger traced the rim of his water glass slowly.

Somewhere in the back of her mind where logic still resided, it screamed at her to stop this nonsense and find a way out. It told her she shouldn't be reacting so wantonly to a single benign action. Huffing and puffing, the little logic voice railed at her ridiculousness and reminded her of her independence.

That little voice was quickly squashed as the remaining 90% of her brain thought about all the ways that one pale digit could please her.

"So I'm last," Sirius remarked mildly offended.

"…and I'm first," Salazar said with a certain amount of supreme satisfaction.

She nodded and listed them in her mind.

_Salazar Slytherin. Gideon Prewett. Severus Snape. Abraxas Malfoy. Sirius Black._

Hermione, being Hermione, twitched a lip as she realized that three of her husband's names began with 'S'. Strange and useless fact; her mind was filled with them.

"Why don't we …talk, for a while? Get to know one another, make a 'to do' list," Gideon offered.

She nodded and looked at the wizards, "Do you have any questions for me? You've all been …away, for a while," she asked.

"How old are you exactly?" Abraxas asked his face expressionless, but his eyes showed some concern.

"I'm 23. How old are you… I mean when you, uh, …"

"Died?"

"Yes."

Abraxas took a breath and spoke, "I was sorted into Slytherin. I married Dressa Abbot at the age of 20 and Died of Dragon Pox in the year of our Wizard 1966 when Lucius was 12 years old; I was 34," his voice was somber and Hermione noticed that his mouth turned up in the slightest of sneers at the mention of his …wife? That term rubbed Hermione the wrong way and then she scoffed at herself – to be jealous of a dead woman, he apparently didn't like.

Still… Hermione decided to refer to Dressa Malfoy as Lucius' mother from now on.

"You were sorted into Gryffindor, yes?" Abraxas asked, but not really, he seemed to know already know.

"Yes," she said with a question in her voice as to how he knew.

He smiled, "You wear your emotions displayed like a banner for the world to interpret," he pointed out and to her horror, Severus, Salazar and Sirius all nodded in agreement.

She harrumphed quietly, she had been working on that for years, apparently, she thought derisively, she'd gotten nowhere.

She decided to ignore their teasing expressions and talk to Gideon, "How old are you?"

"Technically, I'm close to fifty. Lucius and I were the same year, but I was 24 when I …died," he said slowly scooting close to her.

He could smell her. Lavender and honey; sweet, relaxing, peaceful and sensual. He wondered if she smelled like that everywhere on her body. It smelled like heaven to him.

She unconsciously leaned into him just a small bit, like her magic was heavy on that side of her body.

"I was a Gryffindor, second highest NEWT scores in our year. I worked in Wards application. I've never been married," he was speaking in low tones with his fingers brushing softly across her knuckles.

He smiled when he pulled back a little to see her face. It was flushed, her eyes were closed and she was leaning towards him.

"Gideon, do stop teasing her," Abraxas snapped.

Hermione opened her eyes as Abraxas' smooth baritone jolted her out of the trance Gideon put her in. Her entire body was pulsing with desire, it was a foreign feeling. She knew desire, but this was leagues away from what she'd felt with Ron or Viktor. Her skin was hot and sensitive – she could feel every hair that fell out of the pony tail, every movement of cloth against her skin from her clothes. The soft pads of his fingers on hers. The hot puffs of breathes from Gideons mouth on her cheek and neck.

She stood up so suddenly her chair dropped to the floor. Her husband's stood right after. Gideon and Sirius looked alarmed, "I… I just need some time. This is … I mean I know it must be for you too… and I want… but I just … I'll try… for you, you know?" She was speaking frantically looking at her hands as they moved animatedly with her garbled message and then she was out the door. With a crack she Apparated back home.

They all immediately felt the loss, both physically and emotionally, "We can't push her into this, you realize," Abraxas spoke to the group, "She is too fragile," he said.

They turned in unison to Lucius' and Severus' chuckling.

"What do you find funny?" Abraxas barked at Lucius, who instantly wiped the smile off his face.

Severus spoke, "she isn't fragile," he said, "she's the toughest I've ever met and I thought that back before I died when she was a teenager."

"She fought in a war. Dueling against skilled adults and winning. Her friends didn't treat her well and the Order all but dismissed her when she had good ideas," Sirius added remembering their time at Grimmauld Place. A thought occurred to him; he looked at Lucius with a question in his eyes.

Lucius nodded, "He was killed during the final fight. He sacrificed himself to kill the dark lord," he said quietly.

"Harry's dead?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

Lucius nodded and changed the subject, "On a lighter note, I Owled Lupin. He should be here shortly."

Sirius was both mourning and excited; it was not an emotional combination he would recommend to anyone.

"She left, then?" Lucius asked.

Severus scowled at Gideon, "Prewett pushed her and she ran screaming from the room."

Gideon opened his mouth to snarl a retort, but Sirius beat him to it, "He didn't push her Snivellus, maybe it was the idea of bedding you that had her running for the loo. I know I would."

"No one asked your opinion mutt, considering you'll be the last in a long line of your betters; I'll be surprised if you get a sigh out of her on impalement with your inadequate package!"

Sirius blew up and lunged at Severus, "Interested in my package, are you, Snivellus – you poofter!"

Gideon held Sirius back and Lucius had to physically remove a raging Severus from the room.

Salazar and Abraxas just watched as the younger (to them) wizards postured and flaunted. The two couldn't care less if the others killed each other, it would mean more time with their wife for them.

Gideon let Sirius go. Sirius shrugged roughly straightening his clothes and running a hand through his hair.

"Is she the type of bird that likes Wizards fighting over her?" Gideon asked the disheveled Black heir.

Sirius sat with a flop, "No."

"Do you feel her?" Gideon asked slowly. He hadn't wanted to reveal this to them, but he needed to know if it was unique to him or if they all felt it as a result of the bonds.

Abraxas eyed him warily then nodded curtly. Salazar did the same and Severus walked back in unruffled.

"Can you feel her, Sirius?" Gideon asked bringing his attention back to the question.

Severus stopped and met Gideons gaze steadily, "I can," Severus answered before Sirius did.

Sirius nodded after a moment of stubborn silence.

Lucius was interested at this bit of magic. He didn't ever feel Narcissa – thank Merlin. He had only heard of this type of connection when the bonds were stronger than normal, meaning the match was optimal. Was it possible for one Muggle born witch to be so complex that she warranted five strong matches powerful enough to enable an emotional tie with all her husband's?

"What's she feeling right now?" Lucius asked, intrigued.

There was silence, "Insecure," Sirius volunteered first. They looked at him, "she's worried that she'll make us unhappy," he said with an expression of both concern for her and something akin to pain on his face, "but she's feeling better. She's also…"

"Excited," Gideon said rocking back in the chair.

"Scared… about … relations," Abraxas added referring to her up and coming deflowering.

"She misses us. All of us," Severus said.

After a moment Salazar stiffened and inhaled.

They all felt the emotional shift in her and the subsequent warmth resultant from her naughty thoughts, "I'll need your floo, Lucius," he said. It was a directive even though his tone was respectful. Lucius nodded and led the way.

***~~Hermione~~***

Heat flooded between her legs as Gideon continued his onslaught with his fingers and Abraxas continued to molest the rim of his glass and Severus continued to watch her hungrily. It was overwhelming.

She heard Abraxas scold Gideon and felt embarrassed that they were fussing over her. No wizard had ever looked at her so lasciviously. She liked it, but she needed time to think about this. To come to grips with the idea of spending her life with them.

She stood and Apparated back home once she was outside.

She opened her eyes to her living room and immediately felt the pressures of the situation settle around her shoulders.

There was no way she would be able to make and keep them happy. These men were used to witches catering to them and not working. She worked… a lot. She argued and challenged and bucked tradition. If there was one thing that these men had in common it was conformity to tradition.

On the other hand, she had five beautiful, powerful and smart wizards bonded to her and only her. It was exciting and kind of a turn on. She blushed at that thought then pushed forward, what about sex.

She was a virgin. She knew the mechanics, but in practice – if she were completely honest with herself she would admit to being a little frightened by the idea of actually all this time doing… _it_.

Then it was her first time with the king of Slytherin – an entire house of pureblood bigots bred over a century as his namesake. What the shite were the fates thinking when they paired him with her? She hoped he would be gentle or caring or something less than brutal and insulting when they went all the way.

Hermione scolded herself for using adolescent phrasing for the act in her head, but she couldn't help it. She knew if Severus were here he would tell her to grow up in his professors' voice.

If he were here.

She left suddenly and now was feeling strangely bereft. She missed them. Only two days ago she was single with no prospects… ever. Now she had five and she wanted to get to know each one... intimately.

She thought about how well she would get to know them. How they would differ in treatment of her… in and out of the bedroom.

She thought about their hands and shoulders and eyes and voices. They were all handsome… beautiful, to her.

Salazar was first. She would feel him move. His warm smile and gray-green eyes would look deeply into hers…

Her body was reacting to her thoughts. It was as if her magic called out to his, because a minute later he stepped through her floo gracefully, "Hermione," he called as he stopped to look at her.

She walked to him and into his waiting arms.

"I'm scared," she mumbled into the hard planes of his robed chest.

"I know love, but trust me."

She stepped away taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.


	6. Helga Hufflepuff

_**Beloved{s}**_

The uniformed witches and wizards sat down waiting for the Chief to come in and give them the early morning brief. The smell of coffee swirled in the air and whispers of morning greetings echoed off the hard landscape of the classroom type meeting room.

He plopped down in one of the uncomfortable folding chairs and nodded to his partner.

The Aurors quieted down as the door opened allowing Chief Lupin to enter. He smirked.

She looked out at the sea of faces and lingered on him for a moment before traveling to another.

He had known Tonks since fifth year when she rescued him from the Dept of Mysteries.

She sipped her coffee and began updating on the comings and goings of the last shifts tasks. Once finished and dismissed, she made her way to stand directly in front of her, "Tonks," he said in greeting.

"I need you and Davies to head out to Malfoy Manor. The Department of Unlawful Magic registered a magical disruption a couple nights ago. Blood magic," she said shaking her head.

"I want you two to check it out."

Davies nodded, but looked uncertainly at his partner. Tonks understood and nodded, "I don't want to send someone who isn't familiar with the Malfoy's. It's too dangerous. Ginny maybe angry, but she wouldn't let anyone hurt you," she hesitated and then continued, "they also reported seeing the magical signatures of … wizards long dead."

Ron perked up, "Harry?" he asked, excitedly.

"No. Sirius Black and Gideon Prewett were two of the signatures. We know that it's a false positive since Salazar Slytherin, Abraxas Malfoy and Severus Snape were the other three. We just need to perform some due diligence with this and wrap it up," she said.

Ron nodded in agreement and sighed. He really didn't want to do this. He was still very angry at his sister for marrying a death eater in training. She chose him over her entire family!

He turned and walked out with Davies following; they Apparated shortly after and ended up at the gates of Malfoy Manor.

Ron walked through first and then Davies. They made it all the way up to the door before it swung open.

"Yes?" the little elf greeted.

"Auror's Weasley and Davies here for Lucius Malfoy," Ron stated professionally.

Just then Draco rounded the corner and stopped abruptly and sneered, "Weasel, what are you doing here?"

"Investigating a report of blood magic being performed… here; shocker!" he responded sarcastically.

Before Draco could reply an owl swooped down and dropped a parchment onto Rons head. It was addressed to him (great thing about owls, they found you anywhere); he broke the Ministry seal and read the message. Groaning he handed it to Roger, his partner, who groaned as well.

Ron turned his attention back to a curious Draco and asked, "Is Hermione here as well?"

Draco paled slightly and gestured for them to follow him.

The door closed and they all walked briskly to the study. Lucius stood as they entered. He was expecting them as one of the elves informed him and Abraxas of their visitors.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Davies. What brings you to our humble abode?"

Weasley snorted in response as he looked around the ornate room with disbelief.

"An investigation. We have a report that blood magic was performed here and that Hermione Granger was involved. We also have reports demonstrating a spike in magical signatures belonging to wizards we know to have died."

Ginny peaked around the corner and screwed up her face in distaste at finding her brother. She needed to get help and keep the other wizards from entering the study.

She tiptoed quickly to the sunroom and quietly explained what was going on to the men as they sat and read… all except Sirius, he was pacing.

They stood, as if they hadn't heard her plea to remain hidden, and started for the study. She then floo'd from the kitchen to Hermione's place, stumbling over the grate and yelling at the same time, "Mione!" she called.

The house was silent for a moment until she heard Hermione croak, "Just a second," from the back room.

Ginny felt mildly guilty at the intrusion, but it couldn't be helped.

Hermione walked into the living room not looking like she'd been shagging (Ginny noticed) and furrowed her brows at Ginny's curious, but panic stricken expression, "We were talking," Hermione answered before the red head could ask.

Ginny nodded for a moment and then blurted, "Ministry's investigating dark magic. Ron's at the Manor."

Hermione tensed and looked over her shoulder to Salazar, who was leaning against the wall waiting patiently, "Shall we go, then?" he asked and then paused looking her form over lasciviously, "do you wear witches robes?"

Hermione smiled at him, "sometimes, but since we're just flooing back to Malfoy Manor…" she ended hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

He didn't and Floo'd after her. He was glad at least this didn't change. Floo's had been around for centuries apparently. Leave it to the Wizarding world to maintain a certain …historic normalcy.

_**~~~earlier~~~**_

She walked to him and into his waiting arms.

"I'm scared," she mumbled into the hard planes of his robed chest.

"I know love, but trust me."

She stepped away taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

She opened the door praying that she had remembered to at least make her bed before leaving the other morning.

No such luck.

She blushed, "sorry about the mess… hasty departure," she mumbled in explanation.

He smirked and waved his wand. The dirty clothes went into the hamper, sheets were stripped from the bed and changed with new sheets, and she could smell the cleanser in the bathroom working the sink and tub.

In the flash of ten minutes, her bedroom and bathroom were clean and she was ecstatic, "Will you teach me that spell?" she asked cheekily.

His low toned chuckled rumbled against her shoulder, "It was a spell my mother used often," he told her.

"Were you close to her?" she asked, realizing that she had villainized this man without ever reading anything about him.

He looked at her with penetrating eyes, "Yes. I loved her very much," he said simply and honestly.

His eyes told her he had come to some sort of decision, "why don't you clean up. Draco said you would probably want to bathe, but that's not the word he used…" he paused trying to remember.

"Shower?" she supplied.

He nodded, "shower in your own quarters. I will have your house elf make tea, we shall talk." He informed her, which she was fine with. She could tell he was a man used to taking charge and making decisions. Right now it was fine, later… it would be a problem.

"I don't have a house elf," she said leveling him with a confident expression.

He smirked at her jutted chin, "I will make do. Now off you go," he said making a shooing motion with his hands.

The problem was that he was intuitive enough to know he had to go slow for her; plus Draco had told him … and the others, a good deal about how their wife worked.

They should be open and honest, even if it contradicted with their instincts to protect her from things (read that as 'hide things').

She was independent, brave and liked to be heard. Draco had chuckled, as had his wife, when he said this. The boy had expound on the fact that she had hexed Harry and Ron and later Remus enough times when she thought they were ignoring her or did something contrary to what she had recommended. Of course she only hexed them if she was right and they were wrong.

That didn't happen often, she was right a good amount.

She didn't do well with intimidation, he had said. That would result in just pushing her away.

She looked at him strangely and nodded. He turned and started for the door when he heard the rustling of clothes being discarded.

He looked back in time to see her pull off her shirt and drop it to the floor. The sight of her bare torso had him widening his eyes with surprise. When he moved towards her she gasped in surprise, "Salazar?"

He couldn't talk as he raised his hand and traced the diagonal scar marring her beautiful skin across her back, "What happened?" he asked still running feather light touches along the length.

She cleared her throat. He knew she was uncomfortable, he could feel her tension, but persisted, "A death eater caught me with a slicing hex," she said and turned for him to see the other thin, white scars littering the front of her body, "These (pointing to four scars razor thin) were from another death eater." She looked uncertain, vulnerable and proud all at the same time.

Her eyes, her beautiful gold eyes, cried to him for acceptance; or maybe it was because he could feel her emotion as well, either way, she needed him to accept her as she was.

He may not love her yet, but he already respected her, thought she was gorgeous, obviously smart and incredibly powerful; maybe it was the magic, but he _felt_ something for her. He could see himself falling head over heels for this witch.

"Your beautiful," he murmured and pulled her gently into his embrace.

She brushed her lips against his and they both felt a jolt of electricity. It snapped him out of the trance, "Go take your… shower," he said with a heavy libido and rugged breathing and left the room.

She took a hot shower, excited that he hadn't been repulsed by her scarred appearance and combed through her thick hair. She murmured a drying spell and walked to her dresser to pick out some comfortable clothes. She wondered if she should put something on that was easy to take off. She snickered to herself and decided to go with pink yoga pants, which hugged her curves and bum, and a white t shirt that emphasized her bosom.

She was hoping he didn't expect her to dress up. If this was going to work, they had to accept all of her, not just a part.

He walked in with a tea tray floating behind him. Leering at her she watched the internal battle he was having end abruptly with a shift of his eyes, "Are you all right?" she asked.

He didn't answer her question opting instead to remain silent while he set the tray down on the table and sat down on the comfy love seat in the small, cozy sitting area in her bedroom.

She sat down and began to pour them both a cup of tea. He watched approvingly as she served him first.

"You were tortured," he stated, his voice low and angry, "why were you tortured?" wondering why anyone would want to hurt this lovely, young witch. The scars were healed; she couldn't have been more than a child at the time.

She took a sip and reading his thoughts perfectly, "I was seventeen. It was war, I was Muggle born, and best friends with the dark lords' nemesis," she paused and a small smile played at the corner of her lips, "I was quite successful at keeping Harry (nemesis) from traps and thinking of ways to capture his followers."

"This dark lord; what was he like?" Salazar asked with a frown. He imagined killing him if he weren't already dead.

"He often boasted about being your descendent," she said smugly.

He looked affronted, "That's impossible. I had no children. My wife was not able to bare any," he said with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

Her face dropped and she laid a tender hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

He held up a hand to stop her, "It is of no consequence. We didn't love each other and ultimately, she's the one who murdered me." He said it so casually that she couldn't think of anything to say in response. She gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"How do you know?"

He put the cup down, "the poison she used paralyzed first, then killed slowly. So I was …_aware_, but unable to act. She told me everything," he said and then tilted his head as a thought occurred to him, "Is there a way for me to find out what happened to her?" he asked out of some morbid curiosity.

Hermione nodded, "Sure. What was her name?" she asked feeling the curiosity and excited expectation overcome her.

"Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

Hermione could have been knocked over with a feather at that moment.

Before she could regain her composure, "Mione!" A familiar voice from the floo called.

Hermione was still reeling in shock so it took her a moment to answer, "Just a second."


	7. Ours now

_**Beloved{s}**_

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, a dark spell was cast accidently," Lucius drawled as if something like this occurred every day.

Ron snorted in sarcastic disbelief, "Accidently? How convenient."

Roger shook his head and leveled his partner with an I'm-going-to-make-a-speech expression. When Ron nodded, Roger began, "You know what I think? I think Hermione Granger came in here with one of her poppycock ideas, sold it to Ginny, who sold it to you.

In all of your infinite wisdom, you figured resurrecting Salazar Slytherin was a great idea!" he said waving his hands for extra emphasis on the ridiculousness.

Ron nodded in complete agreement and let Roger continue. He knew when his partner was on a roll it was best not to interrupt.

"After all, why worship descendents when you can have the real thing. I'm sure being a Malfoy, you had some article from the founders person – hair, skin, blood…so it wasn't nearly as difficult as it may seem to others. Tell me Malfoy, Are you annoyed that Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire, came up with the idea first?"

Ron stopped nodding for a second and shot a discontented look to Roger when he called her a Mudblood.

Roger saw it and stretched his lip in apology hoping Ron would understand it fit best in this case as he ranted to 'A Malfoy'. Ron conceded silently and Roger again opened his mouth to speak, however, he was stopped short when a tall, graceful man with signature blonde hair emerged striding purposefully from the hallway, "You will refrain from using that word in my home and you certainly will not use it in reference to my beloved," Abraxas scolded firmly.

"Your _beloved_?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, Hermione is bonded to him. Essentially, they are married… as are we to her," Severus added from the entry way.

Ron gaped and Roger couldn't breathe, "Professor Snape?" Ron squeaked, "You're dead! I saw you die!"

Severus pierced him with a dark gaze, "and did nothing to assist? How very UNGryffindor of you; perhaps you should have been placed in Hufflepuff," he commented casually.

A feminine voice from the door caught their attention, "maybe not, Helga Hufflepuff poisoned Salazar," Hermione told them.

Lucius and Draco watched her husbands' leer at her as she walked completed into the room, "Miss Granger, what are you wearing?" Lucius asked to break the disquiet.

She turned and looked at him innocently, "Yoga pants and a t shirt. What are you wearing?"

"Proper Wizarding robes," he responded dryly.

She hmmmphed femininely, "good for you" she chirped.

He sighed and sat down; he obviously was not going to win this battle so he decided to concede defeat in the war for proper attire. His daughter-in-law sat beside him and smiled. He smiled back and let her rest her head on his shoulder; together they watched the scene in front of them play out.

Ron shook his head to clear the clutter, and no doubt cobwebs from under use (Hermione thought maliciously), and raised his eyes to his former best friend, "You did this. I know you did. You're the only one smart enough to pull this off. Why did you do it? To prove something to me? To get back at me? What?"

Gideon was watching from the doorway. He wondered if the boy was related to Ginny and him and second thought the boy was slightly off his rocker.

Hermione blinked and then spoke, "First, Ronald, just because I'm smarter than you, doesn't mean I'm smarter than everyone else," she paused to glare at those around her who huffed in disagreement and mock surprise that she would think she was just above average. Draco and Ginny knew she was smarter than everyone in the room. He was pretty sure even his father acknowledged that fact.

"Second, paranoid much? This was an accident," she reiterated.

Roger found his voice and moved closer to her. His movement was so sudden that it sparked her husbands' into action and they moved closer to him, wands drawn, but not aimed.

Both Aurors stiffened, but didn't back down, "Easy, Roger. Just say what you need to say," she said calmly.

Ron didn't see the dark haired wizard come up next to him, he jumped when Sirius threw an arm around his shoulder and took his wand passing it to his uncle, "Ronald Weasley, an Auror now, yeah?" Sirius said, conversationally.

"S-Sirius?"

Sirius tipped his head and stretched his lips in a half smile, "In the flesh, mate."

Ron couldn't help himself, he hugged the man. Sirius was surprised at first, but he figured it had something to do with Harry being gone so he hugged him back.

"What're you doing back?" Ron asked naively.

"The crux of the issue, Mr. Weasley," Abraxas stated.

"_Auror_… Weasley," Ron clarified.

Abraxas nodded and looked to Hermione who was still standing waiting. Roger had stepped back and was watching her carefully before he asked her his question, "How can blood magic be cast 'accidently'?" he asked with air quotes.

"It's simple really. I was here to examine Ginny and the babies…"

"Babies? Plural?" Draco asked, loudly. His eyes wide and his mouth forming a happy smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "babies," she said and turned to Ginny who looked pale, but the glistening of tears in her eyes told Hermione she was pleased. Lucius wrapped an arm around her and squeezed.

Draco walked to pull her up; placing a large hand on her still flat stomach they hugged and kissed; nothing lewd, just happy kisses that had Hermione tearing up as well. She was such a sap!

"Wait; you're pregnant? …with Malfoy's spawn?" Ron sneered.

Hermione's head snapped in his direction glaring, "Don't be rude, Ronald!"

Ron lost it, "She chose death eaters over her family! Lucius Malfoy almost killed her by giving her a _Horcrux_, Hermione! Even you. You were tortured in this place and neither Lucius nor Draco did anything to stop it. What the fuck is your problem? Both of you!" he screamed at them.

The silence was deafening.

"You know, Ronald, you act like it happened to you. It didn't. Nothing happened to you. Lucius and I have already had 'the conversation' about what happened with the diary. He doesn't have to explain to you, or justify himself to you.

We have an understanding and I have learned to forgive. This has allowed me to opportunity to get to know two very fine men, both of whom I love very much. I am so happy, Ron, can't you be happy too? You're going to be an uncle," Ginny pleaded stepping closer to her brother.

She watched the internal conflict; his eyes softening for a split second and then stubborn resolve. He wasn't budging.

He turned to Hermione, "What's your excuse? Why are you here, with them? Did you forgive and forget too?" he barked.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, gripping her wand she bit out, "You don't get to snap at me. You aren't allowed to judge me after everything we know is true about what you did… or didn't do," she said the last looking at Severus, "Shall I refresh your memory?" she asked in a poison sweet voice.

Draco, Lucius and Salazar all noticed how her fingers twitched on her wand hand; it was shaking slightly with her back ramrod straight. It was taking every ounce of her will power to control the urge to hex him.

"Let's start from first year through third year– calling me names and just being nasty in general. Fourth year, insult me because you thought I didn't have a date and then condemned me for going with Viktor Krum. Sixth year – flaunted Lavender Brown in front of me knowing I had feelings for you and stopped talking to me. Horcrux hunt – you left us. You. Left. Us." She paused to take a deep breath and then look at him.

They were all expecting her to continue, but instead she changed the subject, "Pregnant witches often experience fluctuations in magic. This was one of those times. Ginny is a powerful witch so her peaks and valleys are extreme. I was standing in the library looking at books. Lucius was by his desk. Ginny was coming in and Draco walked behind her startling her. Before we knew it, a burst of power erupted from her and we were thrown backwards.

Lucius had the desk topple over him and I was thrown against the book shelves. I landed on the corner of one and dragged some of the darker arts books down with me. One in particular was opened, the Veneficus Vinculum. Once my blood spilled on the book and this spell, the old magic invoked my verbal capabilities and I cast it unconsciously," she paused to let it all sink in. At some point Roger Davies had pulled out a Quick Quill to capture, verbatim, her explanation.

"What is the spell exactly," Roger asked.

"It's old magic; Wizards used it to match magical power, personal compatibility and casters needs for marriage," she left out the virgin part.

Roger was getting and asked the burning question slowly, "Who were you matched with?"

She inhaled and smiled at her husbands, "May I introduce Salazar Slytherin," she held a hand in his direction.

Ron sneered.

"Abraxas Malfoy," same hand movement.

Same sneer from Ron.

"Severus Snape, you, of course, know already," she said softly.

"Gideon Prewett. Ron, he's your uncle," she told him.

"I know. Thank you Hermione," he snapped.

"Sirius Black – again, you know him as well," she said and smiled in humor as he bowed ceremoniously.

"These are my husband's. When they …woke up, they felt a pull. It was my magic calling to theirs. Once they touched me, the ancient magic woven in the spell bonded us immediately."

"I have already owled the Minister to notify him of their return, Auror Davies. You may want to check with him before you make any rash decisions," Lucius informed them.

"You mean… you have to shag _all_ of them?" Ron asked disgusted by the notion.

Hermione frowned, "don't be crude," she admonished.

He turned abruptly to face both Abraxas and Salazar and pointed to Hermione, "You know she's Muggle born, right?" he shouted as if he were tattling on her to their parents.

Salazar gritted his teeth, "We are aware of her parentage."

Ron continued ruthlessly, "She works all the time; caring more about her patients than about her family! She's a cold fish too. Never affectionate. Always talking down to you, like she's better than everyone else. You'll see. Mark my words, you'll be looking for a way out soon," Ron snipped confidently.

That did it for Hermione; she caressed her wand lovingly and murmured her spell.

Ron didn't know what hit him. One minute he was talking to 'her husbands' the next minute he was moving …fast. He blacked out for a time and woke up feeling like he was going to vomit.

He looked around. It was foggy and dimly lit. He called out, "Hello?" It echoed.

He walked a little ways but ended up bumping into an invisible barrier.

"Hermione, Where's my brother?" Ginny asked. There was only curiosity in her voice. She was quite happy Hermione took care of him, otherwise he might have been Crucio'd by her.

Hermione held up a crystal ball; inside was filled with thick white mist swirling around and if they looked really hard, they could see a tiny Ron walking in circles muttering to himself and little sparks fly from his wand when he cast spells trying to break the barrier to no avail.

As Hermione watched him she just got angrier. So she shook the globe violently in a fit of rage and this time Ron did vomit.

She handed the globe to a stunned Roger Davies, "Take this back. He's not harmed and the spell for release is fairly easy to find," she said.

He looked at her, shock still registered on his face, "you're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope. Figure it out. I did."

"Bye Ron," Sirius waved happily.

"Was that wise, Hermione?" Severus asked.

She turned her glare to him instantly, he met her gaze, but internally he was a little intimidated. He didn't want her angry at him and he didn't want to defend himself against his wife, but he needed to make sure she understood the ramifications.

Sirius, needing to instigate things with Severus, egged her on, "Are you gonna let him question you? Surely you're not called the cleverist witch since Rowena Ravenclaw for nothing," he teased staring at Severus.

"Rowena wasn't that clever… she was more batty and had a good idea every once in a while," Salazar commented quietly making Abraxas, Lucius and Ginny look at him strangely.

"Sod Off, Black! What do you think Weasley will tell his Chief? That Hermione attacked him? That he felt threatened and was held without consent?"

Sirius didn't respond to Severus, he only walked to Hermione and hugged her close whispering in her ear, "We won't let anyone harm you, love. You're ours now."


	8. Conversations

_**Beloved{s}**_

Roger stood there, shocked, doing his best to imitate a fish out of water. His hands were still and the items in them rested precariously due to his lack of grip.

His eyebrows furrowed after a moment, when he focused on the little Ron making little sparks with an even littler wand… wand?

As if reading his mind Gideon held up the 'other' wand that Sirius had taken earlier.

Hermione answered the unspoken question, "He's kept a spare wand since he broke his our second year," she told them stepping away from Sirius' grasp.

He frowned, but let her go.

Roger, without thinking about the current company he was keeping, blurted, "That's illegal."

Every Slytherin in the room and two of the sneakier Gryffindor (Sirius and Ginny) tucked that bit of information away for use at another time.

Hermione and Gideon shook their heads, both thinking that if they had a spare wand in his situation they would surely use it.

Gideon handed the wand to Roger and Lucius shuffled him out the door, but before they were completely out sight, Roger turned back in, "Don't leave the area Miss Granger. I'm sure we'll need to speak to you again," he said.

It wasn't snide or nasty, it was more of a CYA (cover your arse) measure just in case there was something more to the story, plus depending on how close Kingsley and Hermione were, she would need to atone for entrapment.

Not that Roger disagreed with her methods; he deserved it and he wasn't hurt, but he definitely didn't consent. Roger sighed.

He couldn't imagine being married to more than one person. He felt kind of bad for Hermione. He liked her. In school they got along. …and he was pretty sure that the Order would not have succeeded if it weren't for her ingenuity and quick thinking.

His thoughts returned to her current situation.

He shook his head, he had a hard enough time dealing with one wife; he definitely had no desire to deal with more than one wife or lover – great gods! He thought ruefully, his wife was enough for him.

There was silence while they all looked Hermione.

Salazar cleared his throat to break the awkward quiet, but it was Ginny who popped the tense bubble with an eruption of giggles, "you shrunk him! Did you see? He was red faced with sparks all around!" giggles quickly turned into breathy pants of air as she tried to catch her breath.

Her laughter made Hermione laugh and soon the girls were bent over clutching at their stomachs laughing at how Ron was again, bested by Hermione.

Most of the men in the room were either smiling out right or smirking in humor at the scene in front of them.

Severus was the only one still thinking about the potential ramifications of his wife's action. He didn't want to worry, but it was his nature.

The wife in question stood, wiping at the tears in her eyes when she met his piercing gaze. Something clicked and she walked to him placing a small, delicate hand on his forearm, "It'll be all right, Severus," instinctively knowing that baseless words of comfort wouldn't work with him she spoke again, "Lucius had already sent word to Kings, first; second, I felt threatened, even if he was perceived as unarmed, he's larger than I am…" she paused and broke eye contact, "… we… we have history," she said quietly alluding to an incident from the past.

Severus' eyes glanced to see Ginny's reaction to the statement. The previously jovial red head clenched her jaw, but didn't speak.

He nodded his head and placed his large warm hand over hers. _Her_ _skin was so soft_, he thought.

She smiled and nodded in return.

"Up for yoga? You're dressed for it," Ginny suggested with a smile.

Hermione perked up immediately and together the girls walked out leaving the wizards confused and angry.

Lucius looked at his son, "Do you know to what Miss Granger is referring?"

Draco swallowed and nodded slowly. He sighed and sat down not wanting to remember, but they were all staring at him like he'd better start talking or he was a goner.

"It was during our seventh year. Hermione and I were head girl and boy, so we shared a common room," he shrugged. That movement told them that Draco and Hermione had forged a tenuous friendship.

"She was still reeling from Potters death. Her grades were still top of the class, but she and Ginny just weren't the same… ," he made a thoughtful face, "perhaps it was because that none of us were the same that we were able to start from a clean slate," he ventured.

"Weasley was bitter. He would visit, but would either brood or insult Hermione. He almost never spoke to Ginny.

Neville had come by one evening, laughing and joking making the girls laugh. Something they rarely did at that time. Well, Neville tripped and landed on the couch," Draco smirked in memory.

"Hermione ended up plopping on his lap and Ginny on top of Hermione… they were just a pile of Gryffindor," he chuckled and looked around. He schooled his features and continued with the story, "Ginny stood and Ron walked in. He froze and if looks could kill Neville would be dead."

_***Flashback***_

Hermione sighed and got up, 'relax Ron, we were just being clumsy,' She said and moved to sit in a side chair, but Ron moved so fast that she ended up plopping on his lap.

She jumped up like she was burned, but he grabbed her waist before she could get her bearings.

'Ronald!' she snapped.

Draco was scowling and tense.

''Mione, you don't sit on my lap,' he said his lips touching the back of her shoulder. It was a lewd gesture that had Hermione's skin crawling.

She shrugged off his lips and he squeezed tighter.

'Can't you feel what you do to me?' he whispered and shifted his position so that his erection could be felt through his pants and on her bum. He pulled her down at the same time and circled his hips.

She gasped and started struggling adamantly now, 'We need to talk 'Mione,' he said quietly not taking his eyes off of Draco.

With one arm around her waist, his other hand snaked up palm flat against her body feeling her waist, the side of her breast, over her collar bone and around her neck.

He pulled her closer walking backward and into the hall, 'She'll be back soon,' Ron said and pulled her out the door at a run.

She was practically dragged behind him and Draco snapped into action calling the Headmistress through the floo.

Hermione closed her eyes when they reached the boundary and felt the sickening squeeze of side-along Apparition.

When she opened her eyes again the ground was spinning; Ron was not the most eloquent at Apparating and worse at taking someone side-along.

She unconsciously grabbed onto his forearm to steady herself, she felt his warm hand cover hers and she pulled away, 'Why are we here?' she asked.

'I wanted some time alone with you,' he said simply, wrapping a strong around her shoulders.

'Ronald, please stop this,' she pleaded.

She really didn't want to hurt him, he was a friend; one mourning the loss of their other half.

He turned her around so that they were face to face and cupped her cheeks quite roughly, 'we're supposed to be together – Harry and Ginny, Me and You,' he said his eyes bouncing between both of hers.

She felt bad for him, 'Harry is dead, Ronald,' she whispered in tears, 'and I… I just can't right now,' she pleaded.

They had already kissed once. It was slobbery and nothing like the pleasant caress of Viktors kisses. She decided then that they would remain friends and nothing else.

He was frustrated and she could see he was about to lose his temper; he clamped his large hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, 'I can't believe you would just throw everything we've been through together away like that!' he said forgetting himself and walking away from her.

She stopped for a moment and was about to retort, but decided that some space and peace of mind would be a better route to take at the moment.

Looking around she noticed they were inside the anti-apperition wards at the Burrow.

She turned around and ran for it!

The boundary was just two seconds away… a few more steps and she'd be outside the wards, but he was too fast and tackled her, "OOOMPH!"

He rolled them over straddling her. He pulled her arms above her head and held her hands in place with one of his.  
She started screaming and struggling… he didn't know what to do so he cast a silencing spell and wrapped his hand around her throat cutting off her air supply. When her lips turned blue he eased up, but she was still gasping for air.

'If you're going to leave me 'Mione, I want something in return,' he said his eyes roaming her small curvy body.

She shook her head violently and fought him; she couldn't concentrate enough to perform any of the wandless spells she knew and she had dropped her wand when he tackled her.

He ripped her shirt and pulled at her jeans.

She was squirming too forcefully so he went to work on loosening the buckle on his pants and pulling out his erection.

Her eyes widened when he pulled his member out of his pants and renewed her struggle trying to scream, but no sound would emerge.

She thought she heard the pop of Apparition, but was too focused on trying to stop him.

Suddenly he was thrown back and she scrambled away.

_***Flashback End***_

"She ran right up to me and I caught her. She was screaming, but there was no sound. I released the spell and she cried and cried until Ginny came out with the twins to beat the shite out of Weasley," he finished.

"What happened to him?" Gideon asked.

"Clearly not enough if he's free to harass her and become an Auror," Sirius answered.

Draco shrugged again, "The entire upper echelon of the Order was present while Molly blamed Hermione for what happened, calling her a tease and too uppity. The twins and Charlie were the only ones who continued to talk to her until Ginny announced her engagement to me. Hermione tried to reason with them, but they weren't having it."

"I remember that night. The girls were so upset," Lucius added.

"Do you ever see Ginny's family?" Salazar asked.

Draco shook his head, "this was the first time in at least two years I've seen him."

"What about Hermione? I overheard her talking to Potter about altering her parents memory for their safety," Severus asked dreading the answer.

Lucius took a deep breath, "The dark lord located them the day they were to leave for Australia. She had embedded the desire to move and start a new life there in their minds.

Voldemort found out and killed them, after he tortured them and sent the Pensieve to Hermione," he informed the group with no emotion.

Draco knew it was his way of coping with the guilt; by removing himself from it.

"How long will they be?" Abraxas asked wanting to be near his wife.

Draco smirked, "who knows? They only do yoga together as some kind of therapeutic measure for anything that gives them a headache."

The men had huffed or nodded in humor and silently decided to let the girls have their time.

Severus had slipped out and through his bond with Hermione located them. It was a hidden room. To the average person it was a hallway with no doors. To him it was easy enough to cast a Transparency spell to see them.

They were listening to music in a large room painted a pale green with gym floors and blue mats.

They were in the Warrior I position chatting quietly about how stupid Ron was and moving fluidly into Warrior II pose.

Severus smirked and conjured a chair.

Warrior III and Ginny asked the question, "Have you forgiven Ron?"

"For something that happened years ago? Of course," Hermione panted as they went into Reverse Warrior.

Ginny paused, "For letting Harry die," she said piercing her friend with an intense stare.

Severus sat up and leaned forward.

Hermione stood upright and returned the concerned gaze, but remained silent.

Ginny spoke, "Neither of you could have stopped it, Hermione."

Hermione blinked the sudden tears away and nodded slowly. She'd been punishing herself since it happened. Never letting anyone, but Ginny close to her; afraid she would lose them too.

She never dated, rationalizing that Harry couldn't have his happily ever after so neither should she.

They slipped into Tree pose and then slowly into Awkward Chair after ten breaths.

They finished the routine and lay on the mats. Both looking at the ceiling and holding hands like girls, they continued to talk.

"What's it like?" Hermione asked mildly embarrassed.

"What?"

"Sex."

Ginny giggled, "the first time was terrible," she exclaimed.

"With Dean? He was so… attentive," Hermione commented.

Ginny snorted, "When we were around other people. When we were alone, he was a git," she said.

"Draco's better?" Hermione asked, knowing he was. The blonde was completely over the moon over his wife.

Ginny nodded girlishly.

"It feels like your skin's on fire. Everywhere they touch. You can't breathe and all you can think about is the way your body is drawn to them. Wanting to feel them inside of you… needing them inside of you. It's so …consuming," she sighed.

"Does it hurt… a lot?"

Ginny shrugged, "I guess it depends on who you're with. Dean was, well…" she lifted her small pinky finger and bent it up and down a couple of times sending them into another fit of giggles.

"Draco is –ummm, perfect and much larger than Dean, but not too large. I remember Parvati complaining about Blaise. She could barely walk after sex with him," she smiled and looked at Hermione's raised eyebrows.

"I always wondered why she would walk so slowly and hiss when she sat in class," Hermione snickered.

More Giggles.

Severus found himself joined by Lucius, Sirius and Draco, "Still a spy?" Lucius drawled.

Draco jutted his chin in their direction, "What are they talking about?"

"Your cock compared to Dean Thomas'," Severus replied with the straightest face he could manage.

Sirius coughed in hilarity and conjured a chair to sit next to his childhood nemesis turned husband to his wife.

Lucius and Draco followed suit and listened to the girls talk about girl stuff.

They had moved on from personal experience to speculation.

"What about Lucius? You think there's any basis to his nickname?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lucius smiled.

"Luscious Lucius? Yes, I do. I caught him once walking from the hall loo to his room – they were remodeling his- and dear sweet Merlin, Hermione, the man has a body to die for and if the front of towel molding against his …member was any indication of it's size…" she gasped and fanned herself remembering the heavy bulge in between his legs as he walked down the hall. She'd been sure it was slapping against his thigh.

Laughing prevailed and Draco screwed up his face in disgust. Lucius just smiled smugly and Severus and Sirius smiled at being able to be a fly on the wall.

"I think Severus will be big," Hermione commented.

Severus smirked, proudly.

"Well duh, you can't be born with that seductive voice without a cock to go with it!" Ginny laughed and then her eyes went wide in mock horror, "What if Sirius is just a tiny little man… after all that boasting he did when he was," she stopped not wanting to say it.

Hermione said it for her, "alive?"

"Yeah, that."

Hermione was laughing again and moaning in humor, "Can you imagine?"

Eyes bulging, Sirius was outraged and shouted at the wall, "Hey!"

"Shhhhhh!" three other men hushed with scowls.

"You have to tell me!" Ginny said making her friend promise.

"Abraxas seems to think he's well endowed," Hermione frowned

Abraxas and Salazar had, of course, joined them and Abraxas quietly responded to his wife, "I am sweet witch, I am."

Ginny decided the best way to ease the concern was some insight, "The thing I am most pleasantly surprised about is the tender way Lucius and Draco treat me. Always gentlemen. They speak respectfully and the humor in their eyes is so apparent to me now; it makes me wonder how many times people who didn't know them mistook the intention. I know you know this now," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, "Draco saved us and Lucius brought me food after Bellatrix. I remember feeling sympathy for him. He'd looked so beaten."

Abraxas laid a comforting, but fatherly hand on Lucius' shoulder, though neither set of eyes left the girls.

Ginny nodded, "Lucius taught Draco the right way to treat women," Ginny paused, "Who do you think taught Lucius?"

Hermione smiled. Ginny had made her point.

"Hey, What are you doing out here… Oh," Gideon asked and then stopped and then got annoyed, "you're spying on them? Invading their privacy?"

The wizards scowled at him and huffed in irritation when he cast the spell returning the wall to a wall.

"Gryffindor," Draco huffed and nodding heads in agreement followed as the men stood and walked back to the main rooms.

Even Sirius bumped Gideon's shoulder as he walked by.

Gideon chuckled and shook his head following the grumbling wizards away from the girls.

"We should get back. Thanks Ginny," Hermione said.

They hugged and wrinkled their faces, "Shower," they said in unison and shut the door behind them.


	9. Remus

_**Beloved{s}**_

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked when Ginny walked to the opposite way.

Ginny smiled, "all this sex talk has me wanting Draco," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione snorted and nodded. She turned back around and walked to her room to grab a towel. Deciding to disrobe and throw on a robe she sat on the bed to think for a moment.

Lists had a calming effect on her, they made her normally scattered thoughts organized and reined in rampant urges to research a subject to death.

Alphabetical order was always a good start:

_**Black**_. Historically, they argued. He was impulsive and courageous. _Since when do I call him by his last name? _she thought and shrugged easing down the covers on her bed.

He was smart and observant. She knew this because she had found a trove of books in the Black library after the war with Sirius' notes in many of the margins. Comments and disagreements all backed up by logical argument.

She'd practically eaten the pages up.

She frowned. Grimmauld place had been left to Harry. It was written in Sirius' will. Hermione had been stunned to find out that Sirius thought ahead and had bequeathed such a fortune to a boy he'd only just reunited with 18 months prior.

She'd been even more stunned when she came to find that Harry had taken the initiative and left Grimmauld Place to her.

She paid two Hogwarts house elves to clean the empty home monthly. She also made sure if someone needed somewhere to stay, it had food and such.

She was glad that she hadn't sold it or gotten rid of it now that Sirius was back. He would be happy to know that she had figured out how to unstick Walburga's portrait from the wall.

She crawled under the covers and pulled the pillow down.

Sirius' easy manner and sinfully handsome smile made her knees weak. He made feeble attempts to pass himself off as a rogue, but his aristocratic features and graceful manner belied his wealthy upbringing. To see him walk or stand next to the Malfoy's was testament to how refined he was.

She liked the pet names he gave her, though she'd never admit that, he made her smile. Severus and Sirius had fought hard to win a starring role in many of her fantasies when she was younger. When Sirius died it was just Severus and when Severus died she couldn't bring herself to fantasize anymore about them.

She was soon lying on her side hugging a pillow drifting off to sleep.

_**Gideon**_. He was interesting- _yawn_- such handsome features and honest face. She knew he was quick to smile and had a rich, deep chuckle that made her want to hug him. He was a snuggler. She smiled. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapped around her surrounding her with warmth and rubbing her back.

His hands were rough and freckled. She was drawn to his hair, it was a deeper red than the rest of the Weasley clan, she knew that they got the bright red from Arthur's side, but still it was hard not to associate.

Her lids were getting heavy. She hugged her pillow tighter and took a deep breath. The last thought in her mind was a passing image of a smiling Gideon. She smiled too and then faded into darkness.

Sirius suddenly felt tired and looked around at the drawn faces of his comrades.

"What are we feeling?" Gideon asked, more to himself than to the others, but he would soon remember that if he asked a question he would get an answer from one of them.

"She's still exhausted from the spell," Severus answered.

He was by far the most reserved. Malfoy and Salazar were conservative and stoic, but it stemmed from a belief that they were superior. Severus did not feel that way, he felt inferior if anything. He also felt connected to her unlike the others. He saw her as a kindred spirit: not of pure blood, highly intelligent and criticized because of it.

He'd made horrible choices when he was young, not for the love of a woman, yes he felt guilty and yes he wanted to take it all back, but he hadn't been _**in**_ love with her. He moved his head sharply to drop his hair in front of his face. It was a habit he'd formed as a child; to hide.

He _had_ had a serious soft spot for his now wife. From her fifth year when he walked into Umbridges office and saw Crabbe sticking a wand to her head, the boy was also trying to see down her shirt and that's when he'd felt like he would kill Crabbe.

He'd fought with himself about how to treat her and gave himself headaches on not going overboard one way or the other.

Then she went on the run with those two dunderheads. He worried for her every single day.

She'd grown into such a courageous and lovely young woman. He'd always hoped she would come to her senses and realize that Weasley wasn't for her. He couldn't make her happy. He didn't understand her like Severus did.

…and then he died; a horribly tragic death. He was bitten by Nagini and bled to death on the old wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack.

He'd found out a few hours ago that Weasley had watched him die; watched him choke and gasp for his last breath, and did nothing.

He could feel sleep settle around him so he laid his head back and closed his eyes. His evil mind had flashed visions of large fangs attached to even larger snakes, but he focused and replaced the nightmarish scene with the pretty smile of his wife reliving the tender touch of her hand on his forearm.

Abraxas had gone to his room to sleep and Salazar was sitting at the desk writing furiously – already four feet of parchment used and no end in sight. The Manor was silent except for the scratch of the quill.

Gideon looked at Sirius and Severus; both asleep on the couch. Severus still wore a scowl and Sirius still had a half smile. Gideon smirked at the scene. He remembered their animosity in school it was still present and alive now.

Gideon stood and walked around the room stretching. He went to stand next to Salazar, "What're you writing?" he asked genuinely curious.

Salazars hand didn't stop, "Hermione gave me a book about …me. It is filled with lies and misconceptions! How can this wizard know anything? He wasn't there! It's poor speculation," Salazar sneered and Gideon nodded in agreement, "so you're writing the truth?" he asked.

"I am," Salazar confirmed.

Gideon sat down in front of the dark haired man. Salazar seemed to know what was coming as he placed the quill carefully aside and folded his hands in front of him giving Gideon his full attention.

It was slightly unnerving to have this renowned, infamous wizard leveling you with a curious, direct gaze sans judgment and menace.

Salazar was used to 'that look' younger wizards got when they felt something they didn't understand. Godrick walked around with 'the look' constantly. _That_ particular red head knew one thing and one thing only – war. He fought for any purpose as long as you had simple reasoning. It had to be black and white for Godrick; there was no gray area for him.

Everything else: witches, children, emotion… the wizard was useless. They'd spent many a night walking around Hogwarts as it was being built talking about how the warring red head should act around Rowena; supposedly, the love of his life. In the end, he didn't take Salazar's advice and Rowena walked away heartbroken.

Salazar frowned in memory; it seemed that Godrick understood Helga much better than Rowena. He pursed his lips and pushed the memory back, "What's on your mind Mr. Prewett?"

Gideon smiled, "Gideon, please. I feel like we're family now."

Salazar tilted his head at the idea, but didn't say anything.

Gideon cleared his throat feeling a little uncomfortable, "I … well - don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of witches, but Hermione… Hermione," Gideon paused and then frowned, he looked up to the perfectly sincere face of Salazar Slytherin. He didn't seem to be judging Gideon for his lack of eloquent speech, so he forged on, "I feel like I need to be near her. I want to get to know her, talk to her, laugh with her. I know magic is pulling us together, but …" he shook his head, not knowing how to articulate that he thought it was more than that. Like she was made for him; he _saw_ her. Her kind heart, her sensitive nature, the mischief behind her pretty Amber eyes; he knew that she liked to laugh and wanted to feel a kinship – a connection with people, but it was hard for her. Her position and her intellect intimidated many.

Gideon was jarred from his reverie.

Salazar nodded slowly, "Indeed. I feel similarly," was all he said, but Gideon was profoundly grateful at the short, but important concurrence. He sighed and nodded, "I'll let you get back to the truth then."

Salazar nodded and began scribbling again while Gideon walked out of the room. He wondered the hallways and soon found himself staring at her door. It was was ajar and he heard her deep breathing indicating sleep.

He pushed it open and leaned against the frame.

She was beautiful and soft and feminine. He'd always felt gruff. He liked the contradiction they posed together.

Fabian was the ladies man; his twin needed only to smile at a witch and she would come running. He had to put a little more effort into the endeavor – he had to smile _and_ buy her a drink.

Yes, they were twins, but he just didn't exude that seductive confidence that Fabian had; though he had attributes Fabian didn't. He was very nurturing and sensitive, though not in a poncey way, he just tended to take care of those around him, which inevitably lead to witch problems when he was last alive.

Once they knew him for more than an hour, they honed in on his protective and supportive nature and started rambling on about marriage and kids. He hadn't been ready and usually disengaged after that, which more often than not, lead to the witches saddling up to his sister, Molly.

He hated when they did that; it never happened with Fabian. When Molly started harping on him about this girl or that girl he would get annoyed and snap. It caused a rift in their relationship and he'd died before it mended itself. From what he'd heard from his niece and his wife, Molly was still a harpy.

He walked into her room and sat gently on her bed.

Strangely, he liked the idea of being married now. He didn't know if it was the magic or the fact that he now understands how precious life is… he just knew this was okay with him. Admittedly, he probably would have preferred to have her to himself, but he was a patient man if nothing else, he would wait.

He lay down atop the covers and gathered her in his arms. He smiled when she instinctively snuggled against him, moaning in her sleep and nuzzling her nose in his neck.

His body responded, but he fought the urge to rock against her.

He swallowed and let his heavy lids drop; his last thought before his mind faded to dreams was that the world just felt right.

_**~~~Remus~~~**_

Remus Lupin and his son stepped through the floo with a fluid urgency. Remus had been at a complete loss when the familiar voice had called out from the foyer and to see him briefly as he stepped into the floo to some unknown destination… Remus thought he'd finally died and would be seeing James and Lily come waltzing in as well.

After hours of contemplation and trying to rationalize why Teddy was here too an owl came from Lucius Malfoy telling him that Sirius Black was back from the Veil.

Remus finally wrapped his brain around the idea of Sirius being alive and had two thoughts: wanting to see his friend and wanting to tell Hermione.

For some reason he was nervous about seeing Sirius again; like he would be disappointed with how Remus was living. Once he talked to Hermione he knew he would feel better. She always knew the right thing to say to him.

He floo'd Hermione, but she wasn't home and so decided to go see Sirius.

Teddy grabbed his hand and looked around the opulent study, "hello?" Remus called.

He heard muffled conversation and heavy footsteps… six or seven wizards, he thought. It was mid Lunar cycle so his hearing and senses weren't as keen as they were near the rise of the full moon.

He recognized Lucius and Sirius' scents; there was another he was familiar with, but he couldn't be sure… Severus Snape?

Soon he could hear them clearly and called out again to let them know he was here, "Hello?"

Conversation stopped and Sirius came barreling around the corner, "Moony?"

Remus smiled, no longer nervous, "Pads," he responded.

They hugged tightly for a moment; they were closer to brothers than friends. Sirius pulled back, "Who's this?" looking at the little boy with now orange hair watching him with wide eyes.

"My son, Teddy," Remus answered proudly.

Sirius smiled widely and held his hand out to the little boy, "Sirius Black, mate."

The little boy shot a glance to his father, who smiled and nodded. Teddy shook the hand timidly, "Teddy Lupin," he said as his hair turned brown.

Sirius looked questioningly at Lupin, "He's a Metamorphmagus. Tonks is his mother," he said.

"Lupin, would you care for a drink?" Lucius interrupted.

Remus finally looked around and found Lucius next to another Malfoy, this one was older, "No, thank you. I do appreciate your owling me," he said.

"Of course. Shall I introduce you, then?" Lucius asked sending a glare to Sirius for his lack of manners.

Remus smirked at Sirius and nodded, "Please," he said intrigued.

"My father Abraxas Malfoy," the wizard stood and Remus walked over to shake his hand in greeting, "Mr. Malfoy."

The wizard tilted his head, but didn't speak.

"Salazar Slytherin."

Remus paused and tried not to register the complete shock that was coursing down his body. Salazar smirked and spoke, "another Gryffindor no less, hmmmm?" he said looking at Abraxas, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I am…. How…"

"You all wear your emotions in plain view," he said taking Remus' outstretched hand and shaking it in greeting. He didn't dare refuse, he was concerned that his wife would not approve after the speech she gave the other day; he would make an effort to be pleasant.

Lucius continued, "Gideon Prewett is …." he searched the faces for the red head and frowned, "…not here, but somewhere in Malfoy Manor I presume and you know Severus and Sirius," Lucius finished.

Remus' head popped up as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Ginny rounded the corner with Draco and smiled, "Hi Remus," she chirped walking over to hug him.

She bent down and gave Teddy a kiss and hug too, "Hi little boy," she said.

"Hi Auntie Ginny. Where's Auntie Mione?" Teddy asked. Hermione and he were close, like two peas in a pod, is what his dad said.

"She's taking a shower," Ginny answered.

Abraxas shook his head, "No, she's asleep," he asserted.

Sirius focused and nodded along with Salazar. Remus frowned, "Maybe someone would explain why there are five previously dead wizards here and you all seem to know what Hermione is doing."

"You'll need that drink, Lupin," Severus suggested stepping out of the shadows.

Remus' stomach dropped and he plopped down in a comfy chair by the table taking the drink Lucius proffered with a nod of thanks. He was dreading this conversation; he just knew it wouldn't be good.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Beloved{s}**_

Remus was holding his glass so tightly he was sure it would break and spill all over onto the plush carpet; he loosened his grip.

Teddy was wide-eyed and his hair was turning from orange to brown to the same shade of platinum blonde the Malfoy's wore. Draco thought it was funny every time the little boys' hair matched their shade Remus paused and gave him a side glance, but didn't say anything.

It didn't seem like the boy was paying much attention to the conversation, only playing with Ginny's fingers when suddenly he stopped and looked around, "Excuse me, but the spell means Auntie Mione is married to five wizards?"

Lucius answered the boy, "Yes that is correct Mr. Lupin," he said approving that the boy seemed to be taking this entire situation much better than his father.

The thought was dashed away the next second when Teddy started giggling madly, "I bet she's maaad!"

His giggling made Ginny giggle and since Draco had the same thought when this was all happening he started chuckling too.

Remus was looking at the three like _they_ were mad.

Salazar found this interesting. Children usually had very keen observation skills; it came from having no sense of social propriety, "Teddy, why do you think she would be mad?" he asked softly.

"Have you met her?" the little boy asked incredulous

This statement provoked humorous snorts and huffs around the room. Salazar smiled, "Yes, I've met her," he confirmed still waiting for a reason the boy would think she'd be angry.

Teddy leveled him with a steady gaze and then looked around the room slightly uncomfortable with the attention of so many wizards. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze and he leaned in causing the wizards to lean in as well.

Draco thought they all looked ridiculous, but held his tongue to let the boy speak freely, "She always says she wasn't meant for marriage. She says she's not the type wizards want – she told me once that when she was in Hogwarts they called her a bossy know-it-all swop," he said, but Remus corrected him (out of habit), "Swot, with a 'T'."

"Do you know who called her names?" Abraxas asked feeling mildly annoyed that his lovely wife was mistreated enough to make her believe she'd never find love.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I did."

Severus inhaled, "I did as well."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Me too."

"Count me in, but in my defense, I was a kid," Draco said. Abraxas glared. Draco shrunk back a little.

"I may have implied she was, well – I've also made a remark or two," Lucius added.

Ginny looked at him, "or ten," she said sarcastically. He pierced her with a mock glare and she smiled sweetly teasing him.

"Ron did the most damage, I believe. He was constantly calling her names, putting her down. He's such a dolt – no offense, Ginny," he added.

"None taken," she answered.

"Idiots. Why would you chastise someone for their intellect?" Salazar asked the group. His unspoken authority had the intended impact on the wizards who confessed. The only ones not affected were Ginny and Abraxas.

There was silence until Teddy spoke again, "She doesn't think she's pretty either," he added as if the men didn't already feel guilty enough.

Ginny looked at her 'nephew', "She didn't say that to you, Teddy," she scolded.

Teddy looked at her fingers and laced his through them, "No, but she sighs when she looks in the mirror and bites her bottom lip – she does that when she isn't happy or she's nervous – and that's only _when_ she looks in the mirror, she doesn't usually go near them unless she has to," he said as if he couldn't understand why they didn't know this and then added, "not like you Auntie, you run your fingers through your hair or smile or look at your bum."

Draco barked out laughing and his wife blushed scarlet.

"I think that's enough Teddy," Remus said with humor dancing in his eyes.

Teddy shook his head, "Auntie Ginny isn't nearly as bad as mum! She stands naked in front of the mirror…"

"Stop! That is enough," Remus bit out trying not to laugh.

Remus remembered how vain his ex-wife was; he was pretty sure it was her vanity that wouldn't allow her to truly love someone like him. He could always smell her distaste for him when they went out or near the full moon.

Severus scowled, more pronounced than usual, "Surely, she can see how…" he stopped and swallowed, he wasn't used to giving compliments and was very uncomfortable paying her one when they were all listening to him.

"She's beautiful. Fresh and clean without the need for rouge," Salazar commented, unafraid of stating what he thought was the obvious.

"Her body is absolutely gorgeous," Sirius added.

"She's feminine without being simpering and her skin is soft as silk," Abraxas said.

Ginny looked at her husband and smirked, he smiled at her taking her breath away – he was strikingly handsome, though she wouldn't tell him that; his ego was already big enough without her fanning it.

"She's smart and understanding, compassionate and kind. Her touch is gentle and comforting, she's …" Remus caught himself and stopped.

Too late.

"Moony?" Sirius asked realization dawning. He'd been gone a long time.  
Remus sighed.

"You're in love with her." It was a statement not a question. Lucius refilled the tumblers with brandy.

He looked over to his son and made sure he was occupied before he spoke, "Teddy was just a baby when I found out Tonks was cheating. I couldn't believe it. After all the cajoling and pleading and begging she did. Assuring me that it was ok to love and to feel; that she didn't care about my furry little problem," he said and smiled when Sirius snorted at the nick name.

"To find out that she betrayed me and to top it all off, she wasn't interested in being a mother. Hermione was there. She seemed to be the only one who cared. She enrolled Teddy in preschool, dropped him off and picked him up. Cleaned me up from my drunken stoopers and made sure I didn't wreak havoc on my son's life. I owe her everything," he said.

Salazar narrowed his eyes in thought and Abraxas understood what the man was thinking, "You're not in love with her, Mr. Lupin, you're grateful to her. There's a big difference," Abraxas said not willing to share her with another wizard.

"Besides she doesn't have those feelings for you; only friendship," Salazar added bluntly to ensure the point was made.

Draco and Lucius raised their eyebrows at the possessive men.

Remus, defeated, nodded his head understanding, "I need to talk to her," he said finally.

Abraxas focused, "She's waking up. It'll be a few minutes."

"I'll go get her," Ginny said standing.

"No, let her sleep," Salazar directed as if his order were to be followed by the commoners.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "No, I'll go get her. She would be angry if she found out he was waiting on her and no one told her," she said assertively.

Teddy nodded emphatically in agreement.

Ginny, of course, wasn't waiting for permission. She walked around the corner and down the hall out of sight.

_***** Awakenings**_

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled when the spicy male scent flooded her senses. She was warm and comfortable; she stretched languidly within the circle of the strong arms that held her.

"mmmmmm," she moaned and then stopped. Her eyes popped open when she realized she was laying in bed with one of her husbands' – the red head, "Gideon?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper as if they had an audience.

"I wanted to be near you and you looked so sad there sleeping in this big bed all by yourself, I just had to do the gentlemanly thing and save you from all of this empty space," he said smiling.

He pulled her closer and rocked his hips against hers. They were separated by a thick comforter, but she could still feel evidence of his arousal. It was large. The thought made warmth flood her center. She squeezed her thighs together.

"I can help with that," he whispered his lips softly brushing against her neck and his hands pulling her robe from the back so that it was falling from her shoulders exposing more and more of her bosom. His legs were working the covers, but she could only feel his hot breath.

Her robe came off one shoulder and was sliding higher on her bare thigh.

Her breathing became labored as the hot sensations his touch elicited while pulling her robe off clouded her senses. Somewhere along the lines the comforter bunched at the foot of the bed and they were touching, chest to chest, hip to hip.

He could see one of her nipples and his mouth watered at the sight. He looked down quickly and reached behind her knee to hike her leg over his hip.

She moaned at the contact.

He pulled back and moved his head down kissing a trail of fire across her collar bone to the swell of her breasts and around to her nipple, which he took in his mouth to suckle.

She arched her back and gasped at the sensation, "Yes," she hissed pulling his head closer.

He nipped her nipple slightly then laved it with is tongue making it pebble.

_***** Her husbands**_

"Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up surprised at the pins and needles sensations, (pleasurable, but surprising) strumming through-out his body.

He was not the only one to shift suddenly, moan, hiss or startle, every one of her husband's reacted.

"What's going on?" Remus asked cautiously

Severus was doing his best to control his breathing, "Well, we know where Prewett is," he drawled.

"…or at least what he's doing," Sirius added succumbing to the feelings. He didn't think about the fact that it was Gideon making her feel this way and it was his connection with her that allowed him to feel it to; he only just focused on the way she was feeling.

_*****The interruption**_

"Hermione?" Ginny called knocking on the door.  
Hermione groaned, but didn't stop pushing his face to her breast. He was still suckling and his other hand had moved to squeezing her bum, which she liked a lot.

"Hermione? Remus is here."

Hermione stiffened and let go of Gideon's hair.

He stopped and looked up at her. Cheeks flushed, eyes dilated she had a resolute expression that told him they were done.

He sighed and suckled once more causing her to moan. That moan went straight to his groin, "this isn't over, Hermione. I want to taste every inch of you, little girl," he said gruffly biting her nipple again.

She gasped again and closed her eyes.

He stood, straightened his clothes and murmured a spell that deflated the bulge in his pants, "Until next time, my love," he said and nuzzled her neck.

She didn't register the endearment.

He didn't kiss her on the lips like she wanted him to. She wondered if this was some kind of tactic to make her want him. If it was it was working, she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips all over her body.

He opened the door after his wife stood and let the smiling red head inside. He shut the door behind him and walked down to face the masses smugly.

_*****Her husbands**_

Sirius was enjoying the sensations, Severus, Abraxas and Salazar were marveling at how vivid and hot she was feeling; like every nerve ending were alive and exposed.

Remus, Draco and Lucius were looking on in wonder.

Then suddenly the feelings ended, quickly followed by crushing disappointment.

_*****A quick shower**_

Ginny smiled at her flustered friend, "having a good time?" she asked innocently.

Hermione glared and then flushed with embarrassment, "Does it feel like this all the time. I feel hot and sensitive and every part of my body is …"

"Throbbing?" Ginny supplied

Hermione nodded.

"Why don't you take a quick shower; Remus is downstairs, he knows everything and wants to talk to you," Ginny suggested, but before she left, "Oh and Mione?"

Hermione stopped and looked to her friend, "the shower head… it's removable."

The door clicked shut and Hermione walked into the bathroom to inspect the shower head – it was, indeed removable.

_*****Her husbands**_

Conversation had resumed after the 'episode' when Gideon walked in wearing the smuggest expressions, "gentlemen," he said and plopped down uncaring of the jealous glares and angry vibes he was receiving from his wife's husbands.

Ginny walked in and sat next to Draco whispering something in his ear. He smiled broadly and chuckled. No sooner had he handed her a glass of water that the expressions had changed once again, this time including Gideon.

Eyes closed and hands fisted, they felt their wife bring herself to orgasm, though none of them came, the sensation was strong and left them feeling frustrated beyond belief, but she was feeling calm and relaxed it went a long way in helping them recover, for the time being at least.

Sirius wiped his brow, which had beaded with sweat, "I'm going to have to excuse myself soon," he said.

Hermione walked in a few minutes later feeling refreshed, but she faltered when all eyes were on her, she smiled weakly. She knew exactly what had happened. The eyes focused on her were a mixture of amusement (not her husband's), dark desire (Severus, Abraxas and Salazar), frustration (Sirius), self-satisfaction (Gideon), and bewilderment (Remus).

Remus stood waiting for her, unsure how she would react to his presence. She smiled and enveloped him in a strong hug. She rose up on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck while he hunched down encircling her small waist, "are you ok?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Of course," she said and started to pull away.

He didn't want her to and held fast for a moment.

Her husband's noticed the werewolf tighten his grip and moved to stand. She was their wife not his.

He realized his mistake and let her go.

She sat down slowly on the carpet near Ginny and Teddy. She was uncomfortable, they were watching her every move, she couldn't tell if they were annoyed at her for the Gideon/shower head thing or because she hugged Remus.

No one said anything. She frowned getting annoyed, "What?" she snapped, fire in her eyes.

Abraxas wanted to smirk, but thought better of it, "My dear, there is space here for you to sit," he said.

She looked at each of her husbands who nodded in agreement that she should sit near them, well she didn't have to if she didn't want to! she thought wildly.

"I'm fine here, thank you," she said sweetly.

Draco snorted and Remus smirked.

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable on the couch?" Salazar goaded innocently.

"The couch does look more comfortable," she agreed and at his self righteous expression, "Teddy, honey, why don't you sit on the couch, ok?" she said pushing the little boy, who was all too happy to get a seat on the couch.

Severus chuckled and Sirius smiled.

Lucius could see his father tense; he mistook the fire burning in Abraxas' eyes for anger instead of desire and spoke in hopes of easing the tension, "Hermione, please sit in my chair, it makes me uncomfortable for a lady to sit on the floor if they don't have to," he offered.

What he didn't do was ease the tension, what he did do was fan the flame of jealousy.

Hermione opened her mouth to accept the chair knowing what Lucius was trying to do, but was stopped by what came out of Gideons mouth, "We are perfectly capable of managing our wife, Malfoy."

Lucius smirked at the gaffe and Draco slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Ginny and Severus groaned.

Hermione stood, "and by 'manage' you mean?" she asked.

He took in her stiff presentation, her pursed lips, clenched jaw and sparks flying around her hair and decided to apologize profusely, "I didn't mean manage as if you were a possession, Hermione. I meant see to your needs, if you allow us to," he added the last bit knowing she was an independent witch – that much was obvious- and probably liked to be in control.

She relaxed a bit and he continued, "Forgive me, please. I was struck by jealously and didn't mean to offend you."

He had been walking up to her slowly, steadily intent on taking her hand.

She was not so stupid that she could be sweet-talked so easily and backed up a step, "Watch yourself, Prewett. I'm not an object to be passed around for entertainment. I don't need caring for nor do I need managing. I do just fine on my own," she bit out poking him hard in the chest.

In the back of her mind, her libido was taking on a persona of her own and making unwanted comments to her ego about the hard muscles she could feel, how his warmth had covered her body just an hour ago.

She put her finger away as touching him was doing crazy things to her body. He smiled, but held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry love, forgive me?" he asked teasing.

She huffed and strode over to sit in between Severus and Salazar. She plopped down and both wizards involuntarily nudged closer to her, but didn't crowd her.

"I forgive you," she said from across the room and he nodded wanting her.

_*****Remus**_

"I should go," Remus said.

"I'll owl tomorrow, yea?" Sirius asked and then, "Where are you staying?"

Remus smirked, "Grimmauld Place," he said.

Sirius tilted his head, "How? It would have been sold when Harry died."

Remus looked at the little witch now watching Sirius with compassion in her eyes, "He left it to Hermione. She remodeled it and kept it up for Order members needing a place to stay. She has two house elves maintain it."

Sirius looked back at her in awe. She offered him a half smile and a shrug, but didn't say anything.

Remus chuckled, "She figured out how to unstick your mothers' portrait."

Even though, Grimmauld Place held some remarkably bad memories, it was still his childhood home and he was happy it was still intact; he was even happier Walburga's portrait was gone.

Remus stepped into the floo without Teddy (he wanted to stay with Auntie Ginny) and floo'd back with the promise to come back for Teddy in a couple hours.

_*****What to do**_

Sirius walked over to Hermione and picked her up squeezing her tight, "thank you," he said quietly.

She squealed when he lifted her from the couch, but quickly relaxed and hugged him back. He set her down and returned to his seat, "What are we going to do?" Gideon asked.

"We need to find a place to live," Salazar asked, "I need to visit Gringotts. I had a separate vault; I'm quite wealthy," he said.

She looked around, "Is there anyone here and bonded to me not wealthy?" she asked cautiously not wanting to offend anyone. They remained silent and she spoke again, "I am as well, so we should be able to purchase something …fitting, if you like or we can live separately…" she didn't finish that sentence, they were all shaking their heads no and holding their hands up to stop her, "No, that won't do," Severus said.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Lucius volunteered. His father nodded as well.

Hermione smiled, "thank you."

Ginny and Draco stood taking Teddy to the gardens. Lucius excused himself leaving Hermione with her husband's just as an elf popped in with a message from the Ministry.

She broke the seal and read the parchment, "Well, gentlemen, it looks like we're taking a trip to the Ministry, while we're out we can visit Gringotts too," she said looking at them for their approval.

They nodded and Salazar closed the distance so he could speak quietly to her. She breathed in his scent and leaned into him slightly, "Not that you don't look absolutely ravishing, my dear, but will you be wearing proper witches robes out?" he whispered his lips touching the shell of her ear.

She wanted to giggle; his need for tradition and propriety made her smile, but she supposed being brought back centuries after you died can be a little off putting. She took his hand, "Yes, Salazar, I will change right now into proper witches attire," she whispered back at him.

He nodded and stepped back.

He stopped her when she made her way to the Floo, "Where are you going?"

She smiled, "I don't have clothes here. I need to go home to change," she told him.

He looked around and noticed that his counterparts had gone to change.

"I'll come with you," he said and allowed her to step through first.

She chuckled then nodded, "Of course."

He stepped through and saw her smiling face immediately, "you're so proper Salazar," she teased.

He approached her, "I am," he said quietly, enveloping her in his arms, "but I've been known to be improper," he growled before his lips touched hers.

He could smell her arousal and it made him salivate, this witch would know pleasure from him.

He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down with him on top of her, he kept her legs high on his hips and continued kissing her.

She rocked her hips tentatively in an attempt to gain the friction needed for climax, "not yet, my pet. You aren't ready for that yet," he cooed.

Her sundress bunched around her waist as he pulled back to look at her. His gray eyes darkened when he saw she wasn't wearing under things, only her hairless lips shown up at him. He inhaled and knelt down in front of her.

She tensed, this had never happened and though she read about it, it was different in practice, "Salazar?" she whispered.

"shhhh, let me eat you. I want a taste," he growled and lowered his lips to her nether.

She moaned and shuttered when his hot tongue made contact. He spread her thighs open more and held her lips apart with two fingers. He licked her from puckered beginning to swollen clit paying close attention to sliding his fingers along her wet folds.

She gasped as if she were in pain. He moaned and slurped like a man starved.

Coming with a shout, she saw stars behind closed lids and fisted her hands in her sheets. He was quickly on top of her taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She slid her tongue along his lips, tasting herself on him. She sucked gently and opened her mouth to his tongue.

"Please, Salazar," she asked pulling him closer.

He pulled back, "Not like this. Not rushed, pet," he said

She nodded and he let her up. She cast a Scourgify on herself and picked out a nice lavender dress with light gray robes and light gray heeled shoes. She looked lovely as she pulled her hair into a classic chignon and smiled when she was ready.

He noticed she did this all without looking in the mirror. He led her out to the floo and watched her frown and then disappear.

_*****After thought**_

Hermione was about to step inside the floo when something occurred to her, two men had touched her intimately today. It didn't bother at either time, but now she wondered what they thought of her; wanton? Whorish?

She frowned in thought and floo'd back.


	11. Chapter 11

Each wizard in his own room felt his wife, once again, become aroused and climax. Sirius had given up on pretending not to be affected he needed release. Stepping under the cool water, he wrapped his palm tightly around his hardened member and pulled roughly. His other hand flat against the tile and his head resting against his shoulder, it only took a few strokes before he squirted his seed down the drain.

Panting he finished up and dressed for the Ministry visit.

While he was walking down stairs to await her arrival, he frowned. Not watching where he was going he bumped into Severus, who, upon closer inspection, looked calmer as well, "Watch it Snivellus," he snapped and stepped around the taller wizard bumping his with a shoulder.

"You're manners are atrocious mutt, perhaps etiquette classes are in order. You bumped in to me," he responded smoothly and sat down as well.

It seems that all of her wizards were grumpy and snappish. While they were waiting, Gideon broke the silence, "Does anyone else feel…" not knowing the right word he looked up searching.

"Ashamed?" Severus supplied. He was overly familiar with the emotion, so was able to identify it immediately.

"If we all feel it, then it's her, right?" Sirius asked.

Abraxas nodded, "I presume that once the bonds are consummated, this connection will fade," he pondered, mildly concerned. It was difficult to maintain an air of superiority and aloofness when his hormones were ebbing and flowing with his wife's feminine tides.

He'd been hoping that Salazar would bed her so that she would be so easily aroused; though, if he thought about it, he had a very healthy libido through out his life and if 'compatibility' included sexual appetite, then his Hermione would be a demanding witch… which was just fine with him, but he still wanted her deflowered so that her fear would go away and he could take her when the mood was upon them.

"Why is she ashamed?" Gideon asked not having a clue.

Sirius looked up expressing his curiosity as well.

"She's not an experienced witch. 23 years old and remains pure; she's probably never kissed two different wizards in the same week, much less been remotely intimate with two in the same day," Severus said, "If I had to guess, I'd say she's more worried about what she thinks we think about her actions."

Gideon frowned. Abraxas nodded in agreement and Sirius scowled, "I like that she's so…"

"Responsive," Abraxas said finally adding to the conversation.

The other men agreed whole heartedly, "Yes. Responsive," Gideon repeated remembering this morning.

She stepped through looking like a fresh spring day and they stood. Sirius and Gideon being Gryffindor through and through, decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak and approach her with the best intentions, "Mione, don't be ashamed," Sirius started taking her hand and trailing his fingers softly down her arm, "we're bonded," he said. He was too busy 'wooing' her that he didn't see her stiffen in embarrassment.

She hadn't been ready to address it yet and she definitely wasn't ready to recognize that they felt what she did.

Gideon was there also, touching her and murmuring agreements in her ears. The two handsome wizards, her husbands, so near her – touching and whispering, she could feel their body heat; it was making her body react, which in turn, embarrassed her more.

She was at a loss for what to do when Abraxas stood, pulling her gently from their grasp, "We should go, dearest, we don't want to keep the Minister waiting," he said smoothly trapping her in his gaze.

She wanted to hug him for 'rescuing' her from eternal mortification, but instead she smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"Is Lucius coming as well?" she asked

He nodded and motioned for Salazar, "Will you take Salazar? I don't believe he knows where to Apparate," Abraxas directed.

She smiled again; glad to have his natural leadership kick in. She moved gracefully and took his hand softly walking to the door and outside beyond the boundary so they could Apparate.

They watched her walk hand in hand with Salazar out the door and across the large yard while they waited for Lucius.

"Are you all right, pet?" he asked knowing what she was feeling. It was fading, but her cheeks were still hot with emotion.

She nodded, "Just a lot to get used to, I guess. I can't seem to control myself around all of you. It's disconcerting, especially since no wizard had ever wanted me that way with such intensity," she said frowning.

He stopped and pulled her into an embrace, "I doubt that. You're beautiful and smart, how could they not? As for the desire, I suspect it will be easier to understand and alleviate once we have …got past the first time. Do you want me, Hermione?" he asked

She bit her bottom lip, "Merlin help me, I do want you. I want to feel you, touch you, kiss you, and taste you. I want to give you the pleasure you give me," she frowned then.

"What?" he prompted, gently

"I want do this with you all. I want to know all of you intimately, intellectually, emotionally – I just feel so …wanton. I don't want you, any of you, to think me a whore," she pleaded.

He kissed her. It was soft and comforting and delicious, "don't ever think that again. You're our _wife_. You can act any way you want to with us. It will only make us love you more," he said and quirked an eyebrow, "Now, we should go," he directed sighing when she wrapped her arms around his middle to side-along Apparate.

She was happy to go. She felt so much better. He was right, they were married for all intents and purposes, why should she limit or censor her desire for her husbands. Yes, it was not traditional, but so what? As long as the parties involved were happy and no one was hurt; that last thought made her more resolute in the idea that they were united as one – a marriage. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and focused on the getting them both there in one piece.

He opened his eyes to a grand building with bustling employees and patrons walking inside and out of the windowed doors.

A few more pops and the whole gang was here.

Abraxas gave Salazar a questioning look, which was returned with a slight nod. Severus caught the exchange, but Gideon, Sirius and Hermione were oblivious.

Lucius just looked on curiously as he had missed the latest emotional turmoil and was now wondering why his father and Salazar were acting so protective, not that they weren't normally, but this seemed fueled by concern instead of a territorial dispute.

Salazar moved from holding Hermione's hand to placing it in the crook of his arm while they entered the building.  
Hermione smirked at his propriety and just enjoyed his nearness. Abraxas walked on her other side, his hand softly warming a spot on her lower back. It was a sign of possession, ownership, but at the moment, she relished in his ability to make her feel special.

Severus walked behind her looking around and daring anyone to say anything.

Sirius and Gideon were several paces behind them walking side by side.

The unlikely group caused a stir as they made their way to the Ministers office. When they arrived Roger Davies was sitting in the waiting area along with a sulking Ronald Weasley.

Hermione breezed passed them and walked up to the receptionist, "Hannah, how are you?" she asked.

Hannah smiled brightly, "I'm great, but I hear you're better!" she teased winking at the Muggle born witch.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from huffing a bit in amusement, "How's your dad?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "He's fine. He complains that mum nags him too much now that he's home all the time," she laughed and Hermione giggled, remembering how Mrs. Abbot fussed at him the last week he worked.

"The Minister's ready for you," Hannah said waving her wand towards the door. It opened and out walked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He smiled at Hermione and they embraced as only long-time friends do, "How are you my dear?" he asked in his usual long cadence.

"I'm well, bonded – to five wizards – who were dead before I brought them back, but well," she finished with a teasing smile.

He guffawed at her ability to laugh at the situation and lead them each inside. He laughed some more as each wizard with the exception of Severus and Sirius glared at him for touching what was theirs.

"Black, how are you faring my boy?"

Sirius gave him a man hug and slap on the shoulder, "Real good... now that I'm alive and married to the brightest witch in a Century!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Snape. Good to see you man," Kings offered a chair smiling at the spy.

Snape nodded and remained standing.

"Well Well Well, Gideon Pratt… I mean Prewett! Did I say that aloud?" Kings teased

Gideon laughed remembering the nick name and shook Kings' hand, "The Minister now, eh? Well there's no accounting for taste is there my friend?"

Kings laughed and walked to introduce himself to Abraxas and Salazar.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the happy greetings, but that was Kingsley, he was almost always wearing a smile and made the most hated person feel welcome. He was just a very warm person.

Kingsley tilted his head and thrust his hand forward, "Kingsley Shacklebolt at your service."

"Abraxas Malfoy and this gentleman is Salazar Slytherin."

Even though Kings knew about Salazar Slytherin it didn't make the introduction any less intimidating, "Mr….

"Lord," Salazar corrected –this time with no humor.

Hermione smirked and then mentally rolled her eyes.

"Lord Slytherin, it's a pleasure," Kingsley greeted.

Salazar tipped his head and sat in a chair, clearly demonstrating his authority. Hermione wanted to laugh. She didn't of course, but still, such pomp.

Abraxas sat next to her on the leather couch and took her hand in his. They weren't holding hands like teenagers; it was respectful and comforting and socially acceptable.

She met his eyes briefly and smiled.

His breath caught when she favored him with her beautiful Amber eyes and a pretty smile… all for taking her hand, as a husband should do. It's the responsibility of a husband to always remind his wife, in subtle and familiar gestures, that she isn't alone, that he is here for her.

He nodded curtly and returned his focus to Kingsley. He was speaking about protocols and surprises and how Hogwarts Headmistress would be honored to have a wizard of such prestige, one of the founders, visit.

The look on Salazars face gave none of his current emotions away, but the way that Hermione felt like she was about to jump out of her skin was a clear indication that visiting Hogwarts was the last thing her husband wanted to do.

"Let's not make any important decisions before we get settled, don't you agree, Salazar?" Hermione asked innocently. Giving what she thought was her best, do-it-for-me-baby expression.

She then turned to focus to Kings, "We are still getting used to the idea of being bonded… well, I am still getting used to it. If these wonderful wizards weren't as considerate and comforting I would have had a melt down by now, so please, I'm not ready to visit Minnie yet, Kings." She looked at Salazar, "Please Salazar, can it wait?" she asked.

He was looking at her like she was dessert, "Of course," he answered and smiled at her.

Her other husbands recognized the phony quality of her voice and watched her as she wove the fragile and sweet wife web around Kingsley, who after a closer look, didn't buy it either.

"Hermione…" Kingsley started, but then thought better as she turned steely gold eyes back at him daring him to call her out.

"Thank you for coming in and your husbands of course. As for Ronald, Roger gave a statement and we won't be seeking punishment, but please, don't stick him in a globe again. It took hours to calm him down," he whined.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "If he threatens me or mine," she said motioning to her husbands, "life as he knows it will end."

"Understood," he concurred and took her hands giving her a kiss goodbye.

They left with her on Severus' arm, "Well that wasn't so bad," she said.

"To Gringotts," Abraxas said smiling proudly at his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Any Canon consistency comes from the brilliant mind of JK; I own nothing, but the plot and the smut.**_

_**Beloved{s}**_

Severus had his arm crooked to hold her hand in place as well as having his other hand resting warmly over hers; his thumb was brushing softly back and forth. It comforted her as well as his nearness affecting her ability to think clearly. All she wanted right now was for him to murmur dark nothings in her ear.

He, of course, could feel the sentiment and leaned down slightly to fulfill her dark desire. It didn't much matter what he said only that his tone and body language touched her, "There are only four questions of value in life, Hermione," he paused as she turned to him, "What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for?" he spoke quietly meeting her gaze, "Do you know the answer to each?" he asked.

Hermione was startled when Severus bent down while they walked. The others were talking and taking in their surroundings, so weren't paying much attention to the two walking slower; though Abraxas did look back once or twice to ensure they were still keeping up.

He spoke and Hermione recognized the verse immediately. His delivery sent chills down her spine, the dark tones and his smooth velvet voice made her entire body quiver. She looked into his obsidian eyes, "Love," she breathed.

He nodded the corner of his lip twitched upwards, "I am looking forward to spending time with you Hermione. You have grown into a lovely witch," he complimented.

She smiled and squeezed his arm moving a little closer to him. Propriety dictated that they didn't hang all over each other and to be honest Hermione wasn't a huge fan of public displays of affection, but Merlin she wanted to crawl into his lap and never let him go.

They reached Gringotts and walked up to the first Goblin available. It paused and twisted its head to call another Goblin over. The new Goblin hobbled over, clearly elderly, as far as Goblins go; it used a small wooden walking stick to help keep balance and Hermione was pretty sure its breathing was labored.

The elderly Goblin reached his destination and looked into familiar eyes, "Lord Slytherin?" he asked.

Salazar nodded and spoke with authority, "My vault, Hornslock," he said.

Hermione was surprised – they seemed to know each other. Salazar felt her surprise and curiosity, "Goblins are almost immortal. They don't breed but every few centuries to keep population down."

Hermione just nodded still shocked.

Hornslock nodded and told the younger Goblin which vault. He nodded and ambled back to his desk behind the counters.

The younger shuffled some paperwork and spoke, "I'm Jeswith, do you have your key?"

"The vault is protected by magical signature wards and the gray Basilisk," Salazar told him.

"I see. Will your acquaintances accompany?"

"No, just my wife and myself," he said rendering Hermione speechless for the second time today.

He took her hand from Severus' arm and nodded to the other wizard. Severus transferred her hand to Salazars and stepped back respectfully.

Hermione hated the roller coaster ride on which they were about to embark. The Lestrange family vault was deep inside the bowels of the bank she figured Salazars was probably at the center of the earth.

He patted her hand as they sat in the little cart, "It will be over before you know it," he comforted. She wasn't convinced and gripped his hand like a vise as they sped, circled and plummeted to his vault.

Above ground Sirius was sitting gripping the sides of the chair for dear life. Sweat started to bead over Gideons brow and Abraxas and Severus were standing stiffly, hands fisted and jaws clenched.

"We're here, love, you can open your eyes and …let go of my hand," he said tightly.

"Oh!" she said wanting to kiss the ground, but stopping herself as she was pretty sure her very proper husband would be annoyed by her theatrics.

Salazar stepped out and walked to the only vault on this platform. He heard the familiar hissing and responded in Parseltongue.

The large Basilisk seemed to materialize out of nowhere, though Hermione wasn't sure how, it was at least 50ft long. Terror seized her and she was unable to move, "Hermione, it won't harm you."

She nodded disjointedly and took his proffered hand. They walked to the vault and the Goblin handed him an Athame.

Hermione gasped as her husband, who has been nothing but a gentlemen and sincerely comforting, whispered a dark spell while slashing a long gash across his palm and placing the bloodied hand on a flat stone on the face of the vault.

She just about jumped out of her skin when he then turned and took her hand repeating the dark spell and slashing her palm. She was so intrigued and scared and energized that the pain of the cut didn't register. She felt the spell swirl around her as he pressed her hand against the flat stone.

Their blood mixed and the stone glowed. She was mesmerized; right up until the Basilisk came back and he spoke to it again. The snake-thing slithered to her meeting her wide eyes with an even gaze. Salazar gently pulled her hand to its face.

She resisted after realizing he wanted her closer to that thing. He slowed his movement and spoke quietly, "Trust me, Hermione," he said. His tone was even and it invoked comfort and authority.

She turned back to the Basilisk and swallowed. Relaxing her hand he continued leading it to the mouth of the snake. It waited patiently until her bloody and shaking hand was in its purview. It sniffed, opened its mouth and licked her blood.

Salazar nodded and hissed something else. The Basilisk growled lowly and slithered away.

"You have access to my vaults as will our children," he said matter-of-factly.

She swallowed again. They walked up the now open vault and stepped inside. It was filled from top to bottom with gold pieces, paintings, what looked like jewelry boxes and finely tailored robes.

He shrunk all of the robes, boxed the jewelry boxes and made a healthy withdrawal, when she stopped him, "Did Gringotts have bank checks when you were alive?" she asked.

He looked at her quizzically, "bank checks?" he asked.

She nodded, "paper notes that allow businesses to submit amounts to the bank once a purchase has been made. They require your signature and wand tap, but they are much lighter than carrying gold pieces around," she explained.

He smiled, "thank Merlin!"

He turned to Jeswith, "we'll be just a moment," he said and shut the vault door with a click.

She looked at him curiously, "Salazar?"

He caught her off guard when his lips crashed against hers, his warm body pressed aggressively to hers. She responded immediately with enthusiasm.

He was talking to her now, "Hermione, I can still smell you on my fingers, taste you on my tongue, great Circe! I want to be inside of you, fill you with my essence, watch you grow with my child. I will give you pleasure like no other, love," he said in sultry deep tones.

His hand was squeezing her breast and his thumb was pressing over her hard nipple. She moaned in pleasure. He swallowed it with his mouth and pressed his prominent erection to her sweet core.

She was boneless; the only thing keeping her standing was the strong wizard holding her against his chest.

_*****above ground**_

"I really wish he would just bed her instead of teasing," Abraxas mumbled to his son who smirked.

Another harried ride back to the top and Hermione was in a right state of anxiety. The wizards had finished their business.

"I need to visit the loo; please go without me, I'll catch up," Hermione said.

They wore varying expressions of offense, even Lucius, at her suggestion that they leave without her and let her 'catch up', "right," she said, "I'll be right out then."

They nodded and waited patiently for her.

"Severus have you researched this spell at all, yet?" Lucius asked.

The dark wizard nodded, "I've only scanned a few texts, most of the information we already know," he said.

Abraxas cut in, "we need to know the long term effects of this connection we have," he mused.

Salazar nodded in agreement, "Yes, it could be quite uncomfortable in the coming weeks."

"How so?" Gideon asked.

"Well actual relations for one," Salazar answered.

"…and her …" Sirius knew what he wanted to say, but felt very uncomfortable saying it to these men.

"Monthly menses," Severus finished.

Sirius nodded and explained a little more of what he remembered, "from what I remember, she, well, …it seemed painful."

"Do wizards not brew Laudanum potion for witches now?" Abraxas asked.

Lucius and Severus snorted, "though drugging witches during that time of month would probably prove hugely popular with the majority of the wizard populace, it is illegal and even acquiring the necessary opiates from less than savory means is difficult as the ingredient is closely monitored by the Ministry, father," Lucius said.

"Child birth," Gideon added taking the focus off of Hermione's time of the month. It made him uncomfortable, as it does most wizards.

Sirius shivered, he remembered when Lily was in labor and just being in the same house as her unnerved him. James would walk out pale faced and clammy every so often shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

Sirius did not want to experience anything like what witches went through.

After a thought provoking silence Severus nodded his head in decision, "I'll start researching more ardently. Perhaps we can even enlist the assistance of our wife; she is quite an accomplished researcher and finder of abstract information."

Hermione walked out a bit more refreshed to only feel the anxiety return five-fold, when worry, concern and trepidation permeated every pore of her body. The sensations matched her husband's pale countenances and nervous shifty behavior.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she approached.

Abraxas put on a charming smile, reserved for his wife only, "No my dear, we were merely discussing the merits of understanding more about this spell that connects us," he explained smoothly.

She huffed with amusement, "so you've put two and two together then?" she asked.

Salazar, Severus and Abraxas all smiled. Of course she had already come to that realization, "Have you had a chance to do any research?" Severus asked.

She nodded and motioned for them to leave the bank, "I have… Can we have lunch?" she asked.

"Thank goodness!" Sirius commented happily, "Let's eat," he said.

She laughed and nodded leading them down Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, there is a nice restaurant at the end of Juniper and Diagon. It offers some amount of privacy and is befitting our station," Abraxas suggested.

She snorted, "Our station," she mumbled and smiled at him, "Of course, husband. Lead the way, my love."

She realized how easy acquiescence came in regards to her husbands, for who she was quickly becoming comfortable with her feelings. Magic pull or not, they mattered to her.

He smirked at her and took her hand. The group walked to the restaurant and Lucius secured a table to fit them all. Gideon had never been here, but knew that he would be coming back.

He didn't have the unlimited galleons that these other wizards had, but he had enough to treat his wife to a few luxuries. He watched her smile, he was pretty sure it wouldn't matter what her wizards could give her, it mattered that they recognized her as an equal. A thinking, feeling magical being.

"So what information have you discovered, my love," Abraxas asked when they all had ordered.

The endearment was not lost on her and she inwardly jumped up and down like school girl would when the popular boy graced her with a smile.

Much to her mortification, she realized a second too late that they all felt her excitement. Sirius chuckled and Severus smirked, but it was the heat in Abraxas' eyes that made her pause.

"Well, we know we are connected on an emotional level. We are also connected on a physical level, which you've ascertained. Our souls are bound, which may or may not be an issue," she said her voice transitioning into professor mode.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"From the scattered pages I've read it seems like there is some sort of time limit on life, when souls are shared. My interpretation is that if one of you dies unexpectedly, then it would lead to my death, which would then domino and you would die as well." She said and continued after a sip of wine, "However, if one of you dies of natural causes, disease, old age etc. I should be fine." She was loathe to explain the rest and needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

Gideon prompted her before she was ready, "_You_ should be fine?"

She sighed, "Yes. _I_ should be fine, but when I die… well, you're coming with me," she informed.

They took a few seconds to absorb what she said, "Ok that's death. Do you think there's a spell to ease the physical sensations we feel when you are experiencing things?" Sirius asked.

She smirked, "I don't know," she said and looked at Severus, "We should visit Hogwarts and compare the literature there to the literature at Malfoy Manor. Sirius, we should check Black library too." He nodded.

Severus and Abraxas, by nature, were very methodical and logical thinkers. It was apparent in the way they approached things so when Abraxas asked the question and Severus expounded on it, she knew they didn't say it to hurt her feelings or make her believe they were less than thrilled to be bonded to her, but never the less her heart clenched a little and her feminine emotions spiked.

"Do you think we could find the counter?" Abraxas asked.

Severus hmmmm'd, "we may, but much of the time spells such as these were developed with the intent of security and longevity," he said.

Exactly two heartbeats and one breath after that they all felt it, her suffocating, near tears twist of her heart.

She swallowed, "I did find some text on that very thing. There is no counter, you are effectively stuck with me until death do us part," she said quietly.

Gideon was both angry and fighting the urge to jump over the table to hug her, "Were you looking at it as well?" he asked hoping that if she were it would alleviate some of the pressure in his chest.

She shook her head still avoiding their gazes, "No, I quite literally stumbled upon it. It was hidden in a book about mating rites for Veela," she said.

Abraxas and Severus realized their mistake and were at loss of what to do. Lucius was amazed that his father, who he remembered as smooth talking and charming with the witches allowed a gaffe such as this.

Lucius nudged his father to do something. Abraxas cleared his throat, and reached to take her hand.

She knew he was doing it out of guilt so she quickly picked up her fork and took a bite.

Abraxas slumped (only slightly) and took a drink of his fire whiskey.

Severus tried after that display, but failed miserably, "Hermione, surely you aren't vapid enough to believe we would actively seek to separate ourselves from you," he challenged.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as her hurt feelings hedged into anger, "wrong answer, Snivellus," he said.

She skulled her wine, "I'm feeling a bit warm and find myself no longer hungry. If you'll excuse me gentlemen."

She stood and gave them a tight smile. She left the restaurant racing against the tears that were threatening to fall. It was ridiculous; of course they wouldn't want to be saddled with her… who would! She was a know it all. She wasn't glamorous. She didn't kowtow to anyone, much less some wizard.

Sniffles.

Lucius found her ten minutes later sitting on stoop in an alley way, "Miss Granger?" he asked and slowed to a stop.

She looked up at the tall figure and chuckled self-deprecatingly, "I don't know why I'm doing this… I'm really sorry for causing a scene."

He gracefully sat next to her, "you didn't cause a scene, but you should know that sometime we wizards say things without realizing what it sounds like to the people we love."

"Love," she said sarcastically.

He did something he never does; took her hand and comforted her, "Love. Don't dismiss the depth of their feelings for you. You have something that most witches only hope for – respect.

If nothing else mattered, they know that it was the force of your power and the keenness of your intellect that brought them here. They respect you," he paused and watched as her small hand grasped his.

"They feel much more for you than just respect, though. They find you physically …pleasing and they want to be next to you always. Just give them time to adjust," he said.

She just looked at him and surprised him by awarding him with a bright smile, "thank you Lucius," she said and kissed him on his cheek.

"We should return, they wait for you," he said and pulled her up. Casting a quick charm to rid herself of puffy red eyes and a running nose.

They walked in and her husbands stood when she approached. Abraxas met her half way, "I apologize Hermione, I didn't mean it like it sounded," he said.

She placed her hand up to stop his apology; she leaned in to kiss him softly, she brushed her lips to his, "I understand. Please accept my apologies for over reacting."

He forgot himself momentarily as he took her lips and deepened their kiss. He stopped when he found himself moaning for more.

She smiled, "we should eat, yes?"

"Yes," he said as they sat and talked more about the spell.


	13. Chapter 13

They finished lunch and Lucius, at Abraxas' bidding, picked up the tab. They all felt Hermione's irritation for not being able to pay for her lunch. This was followed by them all looking at her like she was daft.

"Why are you annoyed?" Gideon asked completely perplexed.

"I could have paid for the meal," she said stubbornly.

Salazar quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, but why would you?" he asked knowing she was independent, but wanting to rile her a bit.

She jutted her chin defiantly, "because I can, and before you start with how me paying would be some sort of social scandal, just remember it's been centuries since you've been here last and things have changed. Witches have come a long way!"

He snorted and Abraxas smirked.

Severus cleared his throat quietly and spoke, "of course, but you are now …"

She snapped, "I know what I am, Severus," she hissed, "proper, old fashioned husbands and that rot, but I will be pulling my weight around here whether you," she pointing and wagging her finger at all of them, "Like it or not!"

His eyebrows rose and he felt a tingling sensation in his belly. He wasn't the only one; they were all feeling the delightful churning in their stomachs.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer so she could keep her voice down, "…and stop thinking about sex!" she fussed

They all turned when they heard a scream from down the Alley. It was followed by shouts for a healer; Hermione took off at a run. Three steps and she lifted her right foot mid step and took off her heel, hopped twice barefoot and took off the other shoe. Discarding them without a backward glance, she rushed barefoot through the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley until she reached a frantic woman pointing to her downed husband.

Hermione's husbands were following closely behind her, though Lucius and Abraxas were walking briskly since Malfoy's didn't run and neither did Slytherins apparently, however Blacks, Prewetts and Snapes had no such issue and sprinted after her.

Luckily, Abraxas remembered to pick up her shoes on the way.

"He just gasped and fell down, please help … please help him!" the woman cried

Hermione was already on her knees with her healing wand out running diagnostics over his body.

There was a crowd gathered when Sirius, Severus and Gideon arrived. They pushed forward and watched, in awe, as their wife quickly analyzed the centered pulses of red energy over the wizards heart. She cast spell after spell waving her wand in complicated, but fluid movements.

The crowd started to close in giving Hermione a tiny amount of space to work. She wished they would all back up, but couldn't break her focus to tell them that just then. Fortunately for her, one of the benefits of having five husbands who feel what you feel, is that they can convey your desires when you aren't able to.

Sirius stepped up and waved his hands around, "Let's give her some space people. Back up, please, Back up!" he yelled walking around inside the circle carefully stepping around his wife.

"You heard the wizard, back up!" Gideon reinforced.

Funny thing about crowds, they can be chaotic and fickle, "Are you… Are you the Notorious Sirius Black?" one person asked in a panicked tone.

Sirius turned around, but didn't see who asked. He decided that he would stand quietly next to Severus hoping not to draw any more attention to himself; unfortunately Severus was just as infamous, "Severus S-Snape? The spy?" another asked dramatically.

The Malfoys arrived and Salazar slid to the center. He watched his wife focus and heal the wizard currently sprawled on the ground looking woefully unattractive with his mouth gaping open and his shirt tails untucked.

Abraxas made a face as well when they both noticed his hairy jiggling belly laying bare for the world to see. Abraxas heard Lucius grunt in displeasure.

The pulsing centers of red energy slowly turn purple then fade to a healthy green. By that time Hermione's hair was sticking to her forehead and she was bracing herself with a hand on the ground to keep from falling over. Her husbands could feel her fatigue, and wished it was over.

Sirius and Gideon were sitting on the pavement breathing heavily while Abraxas, Salazar and Severus were using their last bit of stubborn refusal to stand upright.

"Lucius, do something about the woman's crying, won't you?" Abraxas asked.

Lucius hesitated, "I fear if she doesn't end her caterwauling, I may hex her, "Abraxas explained.

Lucius nodded curtly and walked purposefully to the sobbing witch, "Madam, please control yourself. Miss Granger is doing all she can for your…loved one," he said.

The woman stopped wailing immediately and turned to him with red puffy eyes and swollen facial features, "Granger, you say? Hermione Granger?" she asked suddenly very interested in the witch saving her husband rather than garnering sympathetic attention from the masses.

Lucius was at a loss, he really didn't want to 'out' Hermione if he didn't have to, he knew how much the little witch appreciated her privacy.

He was about to answer when the wizard on the ground stuttered, spittle flying from his lips, "Melba?" he called weakly.

The previously sobbing and currently star struck witch hurried to cradle his head, "Yes dear," she sniffled

He sighed and patted her hands, "we'll need to take him to St. Mungo's for treatment, Mrs.?" Hermione asked

"Huh? Oh, Ross, Melba Ross," she introduced

"Mrs. Ross, we need to take Mr. Ross to the hospital for some tests, but he should be fine," Hermione restated.

The woman blinked at her, "Oh! He's not my husband, we're… uh, we are… friends," she said dragging out the last word and making a face as it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Right," Hermione said and made to stand up, but was pulled roughly back down by Melba, "You'll go with us won't you?" Melba pleaded.

Hermione nodded, "Of course," she said, "Just give me a moment, please."

Hermione stood with the help of Sirius and Lucius, who walked her back to the rest of them. It was strange as the crowd hadn't moved they only shifted their hawk eyes from one scene to another, "I need to make sure he's all right. I'll be home later okay?" she told them.

"You're exhausted," Abraxas pointed out.

She smiled, "I'm a healer, Abraxas and sometimes healing takes a lot of energy. I'll be back soon," she said and kissed each of her husbands on their cheeks.

They were pretty sure she didn't realize what she was doing, but they all enjoyed it and hoped it would become habit. She even gave a quick kiss to Lucius enlisting his help to get her husband's home safely.

_*****St. Mungo's**_

It was packed when they arrived; Hermione had Apparated them there and started calling out orders. Melba Ross' _friend, _Reynard, was in a room and being catered to within minutes. Hermione took Mrs. Ross to the waiting room to sit down and speak with her, "Mrs. Ross, _Reynard_ had a severe heart attack. Luckily you called out when you did and we caught it in time so the damage should be minimal, though he may need regular visits with a cardio healer. He'll need to lose weight and eat healthier, yes?" she told the still star struck witch, "Do you ah... know if he's married?" Hermione asked gently.

Melba nodded and sneered, "Her name is Rolanda Caper," pause… smile, "May I have your autograph Miss Granger?" she asked.

_What a strange woman_, Hermione thought. She hated giving her 'autograph'. It was odd, so surreal; she was just Hermione, why didn't people get that?

She was rescued by Padma Patil, "Hermione, you're here… What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hermione squeezed Melba's hand and walked over to her friend, "brought this guy in… treated him in Diagon Alley," she leaned closer, "and she's not his wife," she whispered. Padma looked at her friend with wide eyes and an open mouth. The both giggled quietly.

Padma sighed, "I know you're on your… honeymoon, but we could really use the help tonight. Seems all the planets are aligned and the moon is out… people are coming in here with every type of injury known to the magical world!" she complained as the two walked down the hallway.

"Sure, just let me get changed. Where do you want me?"

Padma smiled, "Annex A and C. I'll let them know you'll be down. Do you have a preference for floor Medi-witches (nurse or MW)?"

"Greengrass and Bullstrode. They make a good team and always have my rooms prepped and ready for me," Hermione called out.

Padma nodded and snorted, "She always gets the best floor MW's!" she complained to herself and went to tell the two that they'd be working with Granger tonight.

Hermione was well liked. Not only was she the Administrator of the entire hospital, but she regularly worked the floors to keep up her skills as a healer and attended conferences to keep up with the latest techniques.

She was also precise and organized. She disliked incompetence and made her displeasure well known to her Medi-witches (nurses). Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode were two master MW's that had corresponding personalities, though you couldn't tell in Hogwarts. When they came to work for the hospital they were quick working, concise and made sure their healers had everything they needed to do their job.

Hermione donned her spare scrubs and tied her hair back. They were pink with white pin stripes. Her socks were hot pink with bunnies which made her smile and before she walked out the door she slipped her feet into her pink rubber clogs.

She was busy the rest of the evening and into the night and all her husband's felt before they drifted off to sleep was her focused attention and love for her profession.

She floo'd in exhausted. In her drowsy state she went to her house instead of Malfoy Manor.

Dropping onto her bed with only her rubber clogs taken off, she fell right to sleep on her fluffy comforter and soft mattress.

_*****next morning**_

They woke up the next morning feeling empty and bereft. They ate breakfast in silence as their thoughts were with their wife.

"I'm going to see her," Gideon announced.

"She's asleep," Salazar told him.

"I just want to see her," Gideon argued.

"Didn't you feel how fatigued she was yesterday? Then she worked almost all night. Leave her to sleep," Sirius said.

Gideon huffed.

They decided to each do research on the spell while their wife slumbered the morning away.

At noon, they were getting antsy, but resisted the urge to floo over, "Hermione still not here?" Draco asked walking into the dining room to sit for lunch.

Silence met his question and he looked at his wife with a curious stare.

"Can you feel her?" Ginny asked.

Abraxas nodded, "calm, relaxed," he said.

They heard the floo activate, "Where's Salazar?"

_*****Relaxation**_

She poured lavender in the tub of hot water with some pink and purple bubbles (charmed like the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts). Disrobing she stepped in one long leg at a time.

"ahhhh," she sighed submerging for a moment.

When she emerged Salazar was leaning against the door jam smirking at her with his arms crossed, "Feel better, love?" he asked.

She smiled like a little girl and nodded, "mmmm," she said and filled her hands with bubbles and blew them at him.

All he could see were her shoulders the rest was hidden by water and bubbles, but his body reacted anyway.

She was sexy and innocent and smart and determined and his.

"Hermione…" he said, but she puckered her lips, "shhhhh," she said and stood slowly. Suds hiding all the best parts, but as she stood, trembling slightly- not from the cold, her skin was wet, glistening. Her soapy breasts plump and round, flat tanned stomach, soft hips, and long legs.

He pushed off the door and walked slowly to the tub while unbuttoning his dress shirt, one button at a time.

She watched him with darkened eyes, pupils dilated with desire. He dropped his shirt and stopped near enough for her touch.

She reached her hand out to his bare chest; his roped muscled formed from hard work and outdoor activity. He pulled her closer and stepped in the tub with his pants on, she giggled at him and let him embrace her.

His hands were everywhere, on her hips, her bum squeezing and pulling.

"Salazar," she whispered and turned her face up to meet his kiss.

"I want you Hermione, Will you have me?" he asked quietly his hands still roaming her body.

She nodded.

He picked her up and she wrapped her naked legs around his waist. Stepping out of the tub she held on tight never breaking their kiss; their tongues caressed, stroked and plundered.

He reached her bed and sat down with her on his lap, he wanted to kiss her some more and feel her body. He pulled away and whispered a short spell ridding him of his clothes. She sighed and pressed closer.

She rocked her hips slowly; feeling his erection between her thighs. He moaned and squeezed her bum, creating the much needed friction they both desperately needed.

"Salazar please…" she hissed.

"All in good time," he responded.

She wanted him to feel as urgent as she did, "Volo sentio vos," (I want to feel you) he moaned, "Prolix," (stretching) she said, seductively, "fartim," (filling), she continued licking the shell of his ear, "pulsus," (pushing).

He was panting now. He decided he was going to make her speak Latin to him more often. The translation spell only worked for when they were speaking a language they couldn't understand. There was no delay when she spoke, because it was a language he understood and he loved it.

He couldn't wait anymore and flipped them around quickly and thrust into her.

***The connection

"What the…!" Sirius squealed jumping up from the couch.

Gideon yelped and grabbed his crotch.

Abraxas stiffened and grunted.

Severus sat breathing loudly, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_***** breaking the seal**_

She hissed and dug her nails into his shoulders. He had stopped immediately and closed his eyes letting her adjust to his size. He was shaking, she felt so warm, tight like a vise; her walls pulsing around him.

She circled her hips wanting him to move as the pain was waning and she wanted to feel him.

Pleasure came washing down around her and she started panting, "Oh Salazar, Ocius!" (faster).

He pumped steadily wanting her to come, but not being able to slow completely.

_*****wizards**_

"I have to go," Severus told the group and stood up making a valiant attempt to hide his raging erection. The other wizards followed suit and collectively made their way back to their rooms to 'enjoy' the experience.

Hermione felt pressure building and massaged his shoulders calling his name and rocking her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her heels into his back, opening her knees wider to take his length inside of her deeper.

His body was hunched pressing into her and his lips were suckling on her rosy nipple. Her fingers were fisted in his dark hair pulling and pushing as the sensations rolled across her body.

His thrusts became harder and more erratic, "Hermione… Hermione…"

She was going to come as well, "oh yes, yes yes yes, please, harder, Salazar!"

Her experience was intense and magnified as she came, seeing stars behind her eye lids. She vaguely heard his grunt and hiss of her name from his lips. He was holding her so tightly that she was having trouble breathing, but she didn't mind.

She was still floating down when she realized that her other husbands must have felt this experience and that conversely she must have felt their release as well.

She smiled and pulled his hair so that she could bestow him with a kiss, hoping that her experience was something she would feel many more times.


	14. Chapter 14

She drifted off to sleep sated and feeling like her soul was singing.

Salazar smiled at her sleeping figure. He could feel her calm state; his body was pulsing with her magic.

_Strange_, he thought, he'd never felt this peaceful in his life. He was a wizard who needed to move, to be actively employed with a task. If it wasn't minding the farm, it was fighting wizarding battles. If it wasn't wizarding battles it was organizing and overseeing a school for witch craft and wizardry, but he was comfortable just laying here with her, not doing anything, but enjoying her presence.

Then he died. It was as simple as that, his life was snuffed out in an instant… well, an instant that lasted about ten minutes while his _beloved_ wife told him how she was humping his former best friend, Godrick and how the two lovers couldn't have a life together without him gone.

Helga said she hated him. Hated him for his arrogance, for his power, for his reluctance in giving affection, for his inability to give her what she really wanted: a family.

He'd loved Helga Hufflepuff, not romantically, but in thoery. She was kind and loyal – or so he thought. He'd never felt for Helga what he feels for Hermione, though.

He was never gladder than he was now that he had followed his instincts and kept his larger vault concealed from his wife and peers. At the time he didn't understand his hesitance. He had even gone as far as asking his sister to not mention their financial status during conversations with anyone outside of the family.

He remembered her curious expression, but didn't question him about it. She had conceded his wishes in not revealing any information he himself didn't speak of first.

Steadily brushing his fingers through her silken hair, he watched Hermione sleep. She was a beautiful witch; powerful and kind. He knew, from the moment he'd been bonded to her that she was true. She wouldn't betray those around her, it just wasn't in her.

Hermione didn't care about how many Galleons a wizard had, not like Helga. She'd been obsessed. The Hufflepuffs were an old pureblood family, but they had over populated in comparison to their land and ability to sustain life. Farmers who hadn't the hard assets to even warrant a vault, they had only a small parcel of land. It took exactly two oxen three days to plow the land. Many of their land titles had been given as dowries over time, leaving the few Hufflepuff sons with little.

The Slytherin family had herds of oxen on many different parcels of land; each parcel taking weeks to plow.

Salazar continued to stroke his wife's hair lovingly.

He remembered when he'd first met Helga. She was so different from the other pureblood witches with whom he'd come in contact. She was comely and sweet offering a warm smile for everyone.

She was round and short with thin sandy blonde hair. He didn't find her attractive in the least, but at the time he didn't think he could find an attractive witch that wasn't shallow and vapid. Helga wasn't ugly, per se; she just wasn't physically attractive to him. She was smart and tolerant and he liked that they had different types of conversations. It helped that she flattered him… initially at least, but after a few years it got old. She no longer challenged him and Godrick started whining about Rowena, so Salazar had put his decreasing feelings for Helga aside and focused on other things.

Hermione sighed as her hand lifted slowly above her head and a little behind her to wrap around his neck. She was asleep, but she still sought him out.

He laid his head down and continued to spoon her.

He realized as his hand drifted from the hair near her temple to settle around her waist that he wanted children with her. He felt a great sadness that he may not be able to give her any.

"Salazar?" she whispered with a sleepy slur and higher pitched voice.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He shifted and raised his head, still stroking her hair, "Yes."

She sighed, "Reminiscing?" she asked her voice clearer.

He chuckled, "You could say that."

"What was your life like… growing up?" she asked moving her hand down to grasp his larger one splayed across her abdomen. He curled his fingers around hers.

"I was born in the Fey or Glen; the marshlands. I have one older sister… or had one older sister named Siobhan. We were a wealthy family, but not very large. Both my father and mother had only one other sibling." His thumb was brushing back and forth over her bare stomach. He bent his head and kissed the exposed skin of her neck.

"We worked on the farm, attended to the animals and my father sat as chairman for the landowners board. My mother was kind, proper and never let us forget that she loved us."

He sighed, picturing his beautiful mother, "she was the witch that I measured all others against," he said.

Hermione turned slightly, "How do I rate?" she asked with a smirk.

He smirked down at her, "a perfect score, my love," he said tenderly.

She turned away from him and quickly analyzed his endearment and loving sentiment. Did he love her? How could he? They were bonded, yes, but they'd just met. His voice interrupted her racing questions, "Just accept that the fates have paired you with wizards perfectly matched for you. We feel …love, adoration and respect for you. They are real emotions, Hermione, not just magical urgings. There is nothing that we wouldn't do for you," he told her.

She nodded attempting to swallow the lump in her throat.

"My mother would have loved you and you her. She was smart, Hermione. So smart that by the time I was six years old my father had taken to advising me against marrying a smart, pretty witch," he chuckled again in memory.

Hermione huffed in good humor.

"He said, 'Salazar, don't marry a pretty witch and try to avoid the smart ones; you'll never win.' He would tease. My mother would always respond with a brilliant smile and a kiss for my father, which usually rendered my father useless for the next twenty minutes."

"What did your mother look like?" Hermione asked curious and picturing a small dark haired beauty.

Salazar gave her a charming smile, "she had flaming red hair and large green eyes. Her skin was pale and freckled. She was tall and thin. Her hands were elegant and feminine, with long fingers and graceful movement. My father looked like me, or me like him; black hair, grey eyes and calloused hands from working the farm.

I miss them both. They died in a carriage accident when I was a young man," he said.

Hermione squeezed his hand, "How long did you know the others before you decided to build a school?" she asked.

He frowned, "We grew up together. Godricks father assumed power over the land owners once mine had passed and Helga's family lived on land connected to mine and Rowena's. Rowena's travel had brought her around the globe and back home. She and I had many nights as children where we would talk about what we would do to change the world if we could. When she came back she told me how she wanted to change the world.

I liked the idea. Education for young wizards… and witches; what better way to realize our dreams than through molding young minds, but we couldn't do it alone, so we enlisted the help of Godrick and my wife, Helga.

Rowena and I crafted the basic plan, but Godrick came up with the structure of the castle and Helga decided on the name. We all hated it at first, but it grew on us."

He stopped talking for a few moments and Hermione feared he'd gone to sleep, "Salazar?" she whispered testing the waters.

"Yes, love?"

"You stopped."

"Tell me about you," he said tired of talking about himself. He wanted to hear about his witch.

She half sighed half chuckled, "well, I'll give you the high lights. My first year at Hogwarts I was attacked by a troll in the girls bathroom. My second year I brewed Polyjuice Potion after stealing the necessary ingredients from our rather austere, but brilliant Potions Master… just so you know, that potions master is now one of my husbands."

Salazar chuckled.

"I was also the victim of a Basilisk attack on Muggle born students. A basilisk that closely resembles the one you use to protect your…"

"our," he corrected.

"…_our_ vault at Gringotts. Third year I was given a time turner by my Transfiguration Professor in an effort to complete more classes than normally allotted to third years. The same year I saved an Azkaban escapee, also one of my husbands, and a hippogriff from execution and my best friend from certain death by the jaws of a werewolf – who is not my husband, but my best friend, currently."

"Mr. Lupin?" he asked already knowing.

"None other. Fourth year I watched the tri wizard tournament and attended the Yule ball with the most popular wizard in the school. A visiting student slash youngest Quidditch star slash Durmstrang student, Viktor Krum. Fifth year I helped organize a small rebellion, created a secret alert for rebellion members using the Protean charm, fought in my first battle and was cursed with a slicing hex by a skilled death eater," she paused as he traced the scar across her stomach.

"I spent my sixth year worrying over my best friend and studying. Seventh year was on the run trying to find Horcruxes to destroy in order to defeat Voldemort.

We were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. I was tortured, saved by a house elf, broke into Gringotts, freed a dragon and rode it out in order to escape. Eventually, we fought in the final battle where we won and they lost," she ended not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Towards the end he could feel her anxiety. He wanted to calm her, soothe her; let her know that nothing would harm her again. His hand delved further down and his lips were planting open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder.

She sighed and tilted her head giving him more access.

His fingers reached her puffy lips parting them, exposing her. She could feel his hard member pressing against the fleshy parts of her bum.

She moaned and pushed back against him.

His movements became urgent and needy as he rocked against her, "I need to feel you again," he hissed pressing her clit over and over again.

He inserted his knee in between hers to part her thighs and lift her leg to hike around his hip. In one fluid action he thrust home groaning as he felt her warm walls welcome him by tightening around him.

He continued his assault on her clit pressing, pinching and circling. He pumped and thrust inside of her. His other hand cupped her breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She rocked and circled her hips moaning and panting.

He felt her inner walls pulse around him, "yes, Hermione. Come for me, say my name, say it!" he commanded.

She stiffened, "Salazar…. !" she hissed flooding his cock with her essence.

He thrust once more, drawing a ragged breath as he let his seeds spill inside of her. Sweat coated them both and his fingers brushed away strands of hair stuck to her face.

He kissed her softly and smiled when she hmmmed in pleasure.

They drifted to sleep, sated and at peace.

***!***

Severus lay in his bed panting and sweating; his heart racing.

Sirius brushed his hair away from his face and smiled. He couldn't wait until she was his.

Gideon awoke from a sound sleep to a sticky mess and his heart beating wildly.

Abraxas showered and emerged fresh and renewed from a most satisfying shower. He smiled at his son as he made his way to sit by the gardens.

Lucius and Draco shared a look and a smirk.

Draco couldn't wait to tease Hermione.

As if knowing what her husband was thinking, Ginny smacked him on his shoulder and glared at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, well, well… the dead has arisen," Gideon teased as Hermione and Salazar walked into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast. Each of her husbands was smiling and she blushed. She cast a sideways glance at Lucius who was smirking at his breakfast.

She huffed, "honestly, can't a witch have a little fun with her … husband(s)?" she teased making them laugh.

"Mione, some shopping today? I wanted to visit that Muggle baby place you told me about," Ginny asked sipping her tea.

"Yes. Sounds fun. We can lunch at Rubio's."

Of course Draco just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie, "Soooo, how did it go?" he asked slowly in a sing song voice.

She blushed again and tried to glare at him, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face to make it effective. She shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth and nodded avoiding all eye contact.

Sirius decided to answer for her, "mind-blowing," he said chuckling.

Abraxas nodded, but then caught himself. He wasn't ready to agree with the outspoken Gryffindor yet; even if it was their wife he was speaking about.

"You received an owl from the Ministry, Hermione. Perhaps an update on the investigation," he told her handing her the parchment.

She cracked the familiar seal and unrolled the fine paper:

_Miss Granger,_

_Our investigation into the spell cast will be further investigated by our department. Auror Weasley has filed a formal complaint against you for unlawful entrapment and magical assault. _

_We have also initiated an investigation into the claim made by Auror Weasley as to your marital status. Marriage to more than one spouse is illegal in Wizarding Britain in accordance with the 1485 Marriage Law Act, Section 4c, by line 30._

_A hearing has been set in order to determine punishment. The hearing will occur in two-week's time; we urge you to retain an attorney knowledgeable in both criminal acts and poly marital affairs._

_Thank you, in advance, for your cooperation regarding these matters,_

_Margarita Hughes_

Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide as she read silently, "Hermione?" Abraxas asked with concern.

She placed the paper on the table and looked at her husbands, Lucius- her stepson, she noted mentally, Draco and Ginny, "I'm being prosecuted for entrapping Ron and being bonded to five wizards. The hearing is in two weeks."

She didn't know what else to say, opting instead push her food around her plate as she had, rather abruptly, lost her appetite.

Sirius was closest to her and reached a hand out to hers in comfort, "it'll be all right, kitten," he said gently.

She stiffened and pulled her hand away violently, "No, Sirius. It won't. I can't have a criminal record! I am the Head Administrator for St. Mungo's. The first witch; the first Muggle born – the Board of Trustees will fire me in a heartbeat," she exclaimed, "I'll lose everything I've worked for," she added miserably.

"No you won't. This is ridiculous conjecture. They're grasping at straws and I, for one, will make sure you have the best attorney the Malfoy name can afford," Lucius said adamantly, which surprised even him.

Hermione, Abraxas and Salazar all quirked a brow at the normally stoic blonde. Draco cleared his throat mildly embarrassed for his father, "I may be able to pull some strings as well. Gentross Middleby might very interested to know that Weasley carries an extra wand and feels no hesitancy at intimidation," he drawled.

His grandfather and father both looked on proudly at the young heir. Hermione snorted and tilted her head, "thanks Malfoy," she said with a smile, glad that he was now on her side.

He chuckled understanding the meaning in her tone, "no problem, Granger," he replied and was awarded a charming smile by his wife for his efforts.

"Are we ready, then? Or will you be playing with your food some more?" Ginny asked in a motherly tone.

Hermione giggled at her friend, "three months pregnant and already turning into mama Malfoy."

Ginny giggled back and stood.

Hermione walked around the table kissing each man on the cheek with the exception of Draco. It seemed routine to include Lucius even though he wasn't her husband.

Severus caught the slight pink tinge to Lucius' ears when she kissed him lightly on his aristocratic cheek. Their eyes met and Severus realized, at that moment, how deep Lucius' affections for the lovely Miss Granger really were.

The girls left in a flurry of chatter leaving the wizards to contemplate the situation. Although none spoke of the future quality of life they would like to see for the esteemed Auror Weasley, they were all thinking of ways to do away with the red head, but it was the eldest wizard who put a voice to their musings, "I know of a place where no one would ever find him," he said menacingly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Severus smirked, but then realized his co-husband was serious.

Gideon nodded in agreement; he could think of a few places himself.

Abraxas looked at Salazar and wondered how far Salazar would go.

Lucius, ever the voice of reason, "He's an Auror. He would be missed," he drawled calmly as if the suggestion wasn't about actually ending someone's life.

"A well thought out Imperious would solve that," Gideon added to the dark conversation. They all looked at him as if he had grown another nostril on the tip of his ear, "What?" he asked.

"You're a Gryffindor, Gid. We're supposed to value life," Sirius chided half-heartedly.

Severus and Lucius snorted, "and Slytherins don't?"

This time both Gideon and Sirius looked on in surprise, "Historically, no," Sirius said

"Gentlemen, let's not argue over whose house is the better. Right now, we need to focus on what to do about Mr. Weasley," Salazar interjected.

"Says _The_ Slytherin," Sirius mumbled.

"Salazar is right. What will we do when they come around asking about her five husbands?" Severus said.

"We'll tell them the truth; and the truth is that you're bonded, but have not had any ceremony, magical or otherwise, legally marrying you," Lucius drawled.

Abraxas nodded, "That's true, but we did have the common marriage bonds. We'll need to also think about what happens if Hermione doesn't get pregnant right away."

Gideon tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Magical repercussions. She may start to feel similarly to how we feel when she is gone too long," Severus informed him.

Gideon shrugged, "Surely with five wizards someone will be able to sow the oats," he said arrogantly.

"Will the fact that you lot have been dead for years make any difference?" Draco asked.

"Good question. One that I am unsure of the right answer," Abraxas answered.

"Hermione's a healer, we can have her check us out," Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows, certain of his potency even though he'd never proven it… well none that he knew of anyway.

"I am unable to …" Salazar started the sentence, but didn't know how to finish. This conversation was unlike any he'd ever had and it wasn't in his nature to be this open with other wizards.

"…with your wife?" Gideon asked finishing the thought.

Salazar nodded, "She was unable to conceive with me, but was able to produce a Gryffindor heir," he sneered.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

Lucius frowned momentarily at Sirius asking the question; it wasn't that he didn't want to know, it was that Sirius asked so bluntly… _Gryffindor_, he thought derisively.

Salazar recited the last moments of his life to the men surrounding the table; Gideon and Sirius being the only ones putting a face to the feelings he felt on the subject: horror and anger mixed with confusion and betrayal.

"She told you all this while you were dying?" Gideon asked astonished at the bold and evil actions of the founder always presented as accepting, tolerant and humble. _Rubbish_! He thought.

"What was she like? I mean, other than cheating, lying and murderous?" Draco asked making the wizards chuckle. Lucius signaled for more tea and quickly scribbled an owl to his barrister for a referral.

Salazar took a sip of the exquisite tea, "She was hard working and quick to smile. She never had an unkind word to say about anyone. She was well read and resourceful with her magic."

"What attracted you to her?" Draco asked.

"Our conversations; she had very good ideas on how to care for the animals without costing the farm additional Galleons. Helga, seemed to have a deep understanding of every topic from dark arts to animal husbandry," he said remembering.

"The Hufflepuff family was poor, but talented with magic. Helga invented many spells to make life easier for her parents and brothers. She named Hogwarts," he said with a hint of a smile.

He stopped not knowing what else they wanted to know. He understood their curiosity and was amenable to satisfying their curiosity.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Lucius asked. He was always so curious about the beautiful witch portrayed in the portraits of Hogwarts halls.

"She was a great friend, but she was batty. She was quiet and beautiful. Wizards came from miles around to petition to court her, but her father knew if they knew that she was a bit off, they wouldn't take care of her. She was a brilliant mind that was clouded with delusion and darkness. She ran off when she turned 25 and when she returned she was pregnant. She never married."

They were all listening intently wanting to know more, but holding their tongues as they had the rest of their lives to pick him for information. Without prompting, Salazar spoke again, "Godrick was an interesting character. Emotionally immature, he was very cut and dry. Dark was bad and light was good. He failed to realize that magic is magic and the more you know the better off you are. He was also stupidly impulsive when it came to anything aggressive. He'd march into a dangerous situation without a care; it was irritating as he didn't put any stock in ones ability to maneuver behind the scenes, if you will."

Severus and the Malfoy men smirked while Gideon and Sirius shook their heads in proud amusement.

By this time, without their wife, they began to feel lethargic, "With your permission, I may take a book from the library and read for a time," Salazar said to Abraxas who nodded and answered, "I will follow your lead, I think."

They all stood. Abraxas and Salazar set out to read in the sunshine while Severus began his research on the spell that bound them; Sirius wanted to take a dip in the pool out back and Gideon sent owls to his sister hoping they could meet soon.

***!***

Hermione and Ginny had just finished ordering the perfect cribs for the twins and were making their way to the restaurant when Hermione felt woozy and Ginny noticed how pale she'd become, "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, just need to eat something is all."

Hermione stood straighter and jutted her chin defiantly. Ginny smirked and they walked inside the restaurant. When two war heroines walk in they are seated fairly quickly so it was to Ginny's relief that when Hermione sat down and drank some water, some of her color returned.

"What're you having?" Ginny asked after looking at the menu.

"Lobster ravioli with spinach and…" Hermione didn't get to finish as Ginny had stood quite suddenly, clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Abraxas sat stiffly, the anger, fear and frustration flowing through him. He knew it wasn't him feeling these rather vivid emotions, but his wife, "Father?" Lucius asked noticing the slight scowl on his father's face.

Abraxas looked up and was struck by how young Lucius looked. He recognized the concern marring his sons face and remembered that look from when Lucius was just a boy worrying over his father's health. Abraxas smiled, "I'm fine, but Hermione seems to have been riled by something," he said his brows furrowing again.

Lucius nodded, but was now wondering why Hermione was upset. It made him slightly uncomfortable to think that she and his daughter-in-law were arguing, but logically he doubted that would happen; the girls were two peas in a pod. He couldn't imagine anything that serious coming in between them. He _had_ been witness to them snapping at each other, but it usually only lasted a minute or so and then they were back to normal.

Severus stomped in contradicting his normal graceful entrances and plopped down on the couch. The only sound in the room was the leather cushions groaning under the weight of the tall wizard.

"Severus," Lucius greeted.

The dark wizard nodded to both Malfoy men; Abraxas nodded back.

Sirius stomped in, "Why in Merlins name is she so upset?" he asked his feelings on the subject coming across loud and clear with his tense stature and pacing. Lucius shook his head and wondered how people made it through life being so transparent.

With all the dark moods and childish reactions, Severus couldn't help himself, but goad the mutt, "Stop pacing, mutt, you're a grown wizard. You Gryffindor are all the same, can't control yourselves," he said sneering at his childhood nemesis. Sirius stopped pacing and approached Severus so purposefully, it made Severus stand in preparation for an attack, "Mind your business, Snivellus," he hissed quietly. His dark menacing eyes and clenched fists gave pause to Severus' next thought and instead remained silent not willing to back down, but not wanting to tease the angry wizard any further.

Severus may not fear Sirius, but he wasn't a stupid by any stretch of the imagination. Sirius was carefree and roguish most of the time, but when angered, he was rather dangerous.

Gideon walked in during the stand off and huffed in irritation, "It's waning now. Do you think she and Ginny were arguing?" he asked the group rolling his eyes at the two.

"No," came the collective response. Sirius stepped back and leaned against the fire place mantle and Severus sat down.

"Perhaps the Weasley boy," said the deep drawl from the entry way. Salazar stood smirking at them, "such fire," he said in a quieter voice laced with humor and desire. Abraxas looked up and smirked.

***!***

Ginny came back and plopped down into her seat with a huff, "When does this end?" she asked wishing the upset stomach and body aches would go away.

Hermione smiled compassionately, "soon… maybe," she said.

"How are you feeling? You looked a little pale when we got here."

"Better. I think it's the separation from them and the stress of trial. I'm really having trouble understanding Ron's anger." Ginny raised her eyebrows knowingly and Hermione snorted, "ok I get him being annoyed at me placing him in the globe, but honestly, after everything. He doesn't have the right to be upset at me!" Hermione rushed.

"Don't worry about it, between the Malfoy connection, Hermione the war heroine and Kingsley the Minister, we'll figure this out," Ginny said patting her hand.

They ordered lunch. Hermione decided on something less aromatic and Ginny stuck with plain grilled chicken and buttered pasta.

They giggled and chatted never tiring of each other's company. They didn't notice the scowling figure in the shadows of the restaurant watching them closely.

The girls exited the restaurant and Ginny decided she couldn't take one more minute of it, "We've shopped, we've eaten and now I need to know – How was it?" she asked making Hermione smile and sigh, "It was… he just… I couldn't… it was so," Hermione stopped them pulling Ginny's hand, "…intense," she breathed.

Ginny squeezed her hand back and giggled, "oh I'm so glad, because whatever he was doing to you made the others depart rather quickly." They giggled again and after a moment Ginny sobered, "I need to talk to you about Lucius," she said with a hushed, but serious tone.

Hermione motioned to a bench on the edge of a park. They sat watching the kids play on the jungle gyms in silence while Ginny organized her thoughts.

Hermione, expecting Ginny to skirt the issue, was surprised when she blurted, "I think he's in love with you."

Hermione didn't know what to say her jaw dropped open and she sat gaping like a fish out of water a few times. She was rescued from speaking when a deep angry voice interrupted the private conversation, "Aren't five wizards enough for you?"

The girls stood up in surprise both wands drawn out of a habit formed from years in fear. Eyes wide as saucers they stood frozen staring, in shock, at Ronald Weasley's enraged face, "You just can't be normal can you, Mione?" he asked incredulously, as if she'd made it her life's goal to wed five men and have another waiting in the shadows for her.

She began to shake her head in denial when he shouted again, "You couldn't wait for me could you? You had to whore yourself to dark wizards who would prefer to see you dead!"

He was standing so close to Hermione she could feel the hot puffs of breath from his panting form. Ginny came to her senses, "Leave her alone, Ron!" she yelled.

He turned his heated ire to his sister and while jabbing his stiff finger at her nose he hissed, "You stay out of this. You're just as much a slag as she is – birds of a feather and all that rot!" he added sarcastically.

Hermione slapped his finger away and stepped closer aggressively, "Listen up, Ron. I didn't wait, because you're mean and petty and you just don't get _me_!" she took a calming breath and backed up seeing that she had his attention, "we aren't good together, Ron; at least not without the threat of death surrounding us. I would've never made you happy. I am not the one for you. Please Ron," she pleaded, "try to understand," she added. But his shaking head and pursed lips made her continue, "They don't hate me. They want me, they like reading and researching and they can't wait to see me. You never wanted any of those things. You only ever insulted me or pushed me away. You never seemed to want me around unless it was to do your homework or solve a problem."

"Do you love them?" he asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione and waited for the answer, "Yes, I think I do," she said.

They could see his inner turmoil, but in the end he just huffed, "this isn't over!" and stalked away pushing and shoving a path down the cobble stone avenue.

The girls looked at each other tiredly. "Well that wasn't so bad," Ginny said smirking. Hermione laughed and they walked away from the park, from the kids swinging on the swings and from Ron.

***!***

Her emotions returned to an even keel much to their appreciation and after a short while a house elf popped in handing a rolled parchment to Gideon. It was a generic seal, with no distinguishing features and he frowned in curiosity. He looked up and silently conveyed to the unspoken inquiries that he didn't know who it was from. He broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Imposter,_

_My brother Gideon died some years ago. I do not appreciate your sense of humor nor do I have any intention of meeting you anywhere. My son is an Auror and I have reported your fraud to the Ministry. I advise that you cease and desist with this game any further._

_Molly Weasley_

He handed the note to Sirius who snorted and passed it to the rest of the wizards. They had become quite comfortable with each other in the short time, though they didn't consider each other family they recognized the common attributes in each other and respected the feelings each had for his wife.

Severus and Sirius still had not buried the hatchet so to speak and quibbled like sixth years.

"What are your plans?" Severus asked passing the note to Lucius.

"Visit," he replied.

"With Hermione?" Lucius asked.

Gideon looked at the man he knew harbored feelings for her, "I was planning to, yes."

"Maybe not the best of ideas. They don't get along anymore," Draco said entering the room and pouring himself a fire-whiskey.

Gideon nodded, "I'll go alone then," he amended.

"Again, not a good idea."

Gideon frowned, "I'll go with you mate. We don't want her killing you again," Sirius responded.

"It's settled then. When will you go?" Abraxas asked liking to have a plan in case they had to rescue the Gryffindor from his family.

"We can go in the morning."

Just then the Floo clicked and the girls walked in. Draco set his drink down and approached his wife. She looked pale, "Are you feeling all right, love?" he asked softly placing his palm on her lower abdomen. It was something he started doing when they found out and now it was just something he did, "Just tired. We shopped a lot," she said leaning into his embrace.

He smirked, "Spend many Galleons, did you?" and began walking her out of the room to their bedroom.

She smiled, "Many, many…" she said letting him lead her out.

The others in the room watched as the two walked out slowly, her lively chattering about her purchases and him 'mmmm-ing' in acknowledgement with his arms around her.

Hermione was left smiling at the couple after they had long left. She hadn't realized that she zoned out, but came crashing back into reality when Lucius cleared his throat very close to her ear.

She startled and stepped to the side to put some distance in between them. His close proximity was doing wacky things to her body.

Salazar walked forward and greeted her with a soft kiss, which she fell into with ardor. So passionate the kiss, he was three seconds away from cupping her bum and sheathing himself inside her against the wall.

He pulled away reluctantly and watched as her eyes remained closed, her head tilted up and her lips swollen. His thumb brushed her cheek gently, "so sweet," he said and kissed her again, but it was brief and chaste.

She swallowed and sighed opening her eyes. They were dilated with desire and her skin was flushed. She stepped forward and put her hands flat on his chest. It was a tentative touch, one that spoke of uncertainty and the feeling of desire over riding that uncertainty.

She leaned in as if she were to whisper something to him, he leaned in as well. Lucius counted himself lucky as he was close enough to hear and she seemed to forget everyone else was in the room.

She closed her eyes and tilted her lips up in the direction of his ear, "I want … um, I want to again, Salazar," she whispered her fingers fisting his shirt. She was blushing now, but wouldn't let him go. Her last word was almost his undoing, "now," she said. It wasn't an order, it was a time reference; she didn't want to wait.

Lucius swallowed and almost forgot himself, but then regained control and did nothing.

Gideon knew he was listed as next, but wasn't entirely sure she was ready to be with him. He knew she had feelings for him and they had cuddled, but he didn't think right now was the right time for them. She was looking for something else.

Salazar caught his breath and squeezed her softly, "Do you want me, pet or perhaps you wish to grant one of your other husbands the gift of your time?" he asked wanting to take her, but recognized that she needed to form a physical and deeper emotional bond with her other husbands too.

He looked at her; she was still crazed with desire and need.

The wizards had immediately felt energized when she stepped through the Floo and he wondered if that was the magic – they felt energetic and she was wanton. Her body was trembling and she was now leering at Abraxas and Severus.

Salazar smirked, _she does love her Slytherins_, he thought devilishly.

"Go to him, pet. He'll love you for it," Salazar encouraged letting her go and stepping back from her so she could make her choice.

Severus wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. He wanted her like no other. His heart beat furiously when she was around, but he didn't _he_ was ready for this. He was only mildly relieved when she stepped passed him to Abraxas; climbing onto his lap and kissing his cheek, "Abraxas…" she sighed as he pulled her closer to him and stood.

"Gentlmen," he drawled and carried her to his bedroom.

***!***

They kissed all the way up the stairs. Her hands tangled in his flaxen tresses. They arrived and he kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. Somewhere between the door and the bed he divested them both of their clothes and moved her from bridal style to having her legs wrapped around his waist.

He was about to lay her down when she pulled back, "I want to be on top," she rushed, "Please?"

He smiled, "anything you want, love. You'll need to go slow," he said and sat down letting her stand by herself and look at him.

She was feeling bold and aggressive. She wanted to touch him so she walked forward and pushed him so that he lay down, his torso on the bed his legs hanging off feet on the floor.

His erection stood like a monument, long and thick, she gasped in awe at his size. Her hands trailed down his sculpted bare legs to his knees where they switched direction and ran upwards squeezing his thighs, brushed over his hips, fluttered across his lower stomach and carded through the thatch of wiry blonde hair and spread to his muscled chest and chiseled shoulders and arms. He was beautiful, every inch of him.

He was watching her. He loved the expressions of wonderment cross her features. He loved the way her hands felt on his body. He loved her body. She was soft and feminine, slender, but not skinny. Her breasts were full and her hips were curved. She was bare; no hair – he decided he loved that too.

Her hands were still roaming his body in exploration, "Can I taste you?" she asked suddenly in a whisper. Her eyes stuck on hardened member. She licked her lips in anticipation and his cock twitched in response.

Before he answered she had lowered herself onto her knees in between his legs and licked the leaking tip. He moaned and bucked his hips, "again, Hermione," he ordered.

She moved forward and took his head into her mouth and sucked, "More," he rasped.

"Tell me how," she pleaded wanting him to show her how to please him.

"Hold my balls and take your other hand and… yesss, that's it," he sighed.

She was sucking on the up stroke and squeezing her hand on the down. Her knuckles brushed his perineum, "oh yes, push on that," he told her bucking his hips in rhythm with hers.

She moved her hand and urged him to bend his knee and bring a leg up to rest on the bed. He did. She looked up and felt another swell of feminine pride. His skin was aglow with sweat and his face was a picture of ecstasy.

She had a moment of clarity and remembered something she's read a while ago.

She grasped his erection again still sucking and pulling and let her saliva wet the fingers of her other hand. Once satisfied she moved it lower brushing and pressing against the area in front of his anus, lower still she slowly pushed a slender finger into his puckered star.

He stiffened, but only for a moment, he relaxed and pushed down sheathing her finger inside of him, "yes, witch, fuck me with your finger. Suck me, suck me don't stop!" he cried.

She was pumping her finger gently in rhythm to her sucking. She didn't mind his crude language, it was turning her on. She could feel her wet center aching for satisfaction.

"Another finger, witch, put another in," he urged.

She did as told, "Yesss, that's it. Merlin, you're brilliant! The best, the best, sweet witch, don't stop! Harder!"

She pushed harder with her fingers and skimmed his cock with her teeth making him hiss in pleasure. She could only fit a small portion of him in her mouth, but he didn't seem to care. She would need to research, she'd heard that one could relax throat muscles – she wondered if that would help.

He was grabbing her hair now, not hard, but hard enough to make the juices of her desire run down her legs, "I'm going to… uuunnnnnggggg," still pumping his hips slowly, he stiffened, "swallow me, swallow me sweet witch," he ordered.

She was hesitant at first, but she thought the feeling of him squirting in her mouth and the warm seed hitting the back of her throat was an interesting feeling and the taste was bearable, so she swallowed.

He let go of her hair and she pulled up, her eyes still dilated and his cock still semi-hard. She watched him stand, her eyes drawn automatically to his heavy member. It stood half mast to his thigh, thick and uncut, it was exquisite. As she stared it twitched and grew. Her eyes widened and rose to meet his knowing smile, "oh yes sweet witch, you'll not walk for a day after this," he warned.

She gasped as he boldly took her nipples and rolled them sharply, bending down to nip and bite at them causing her both pleasure and pain, "Please Abraxas, please," she begged, though she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. His hand immediately moved to the juncture of her thighs and touched her where she needed to be touched, "yes, ohhhh," she sighed.

He picked her up suddenly and laid her across the bed. He climbed up and spread her legs roughly, "Open for me, witch," he ordered again as he pushed her knees apart.

His thumb circled gently and slowly around her clit making her writhe in bliss. He pushed into her unexpectedly. She tensed, feeling like she couldn't breathe. The stretch he caused made her body tremble and shake.

He pulled out and pushed back in a little more. He didn't want to hurt her.

She was moaning and panting and scratching his back drawing blood, but the pain of that didn't faze him, he needed to feel her; he pushed back in this time burying himself completely. He paused to let her adjust and then moved again, "Hermione, talk to me sweet witch. Tell me what you want."

She opened her bright eyes, "Hard, Abraxas." Was all she said.

In the next moment she was screaming his name while he drove into her time and again. He wasn't pounding, they were heavy measured strokes; she felt like she couldn't spread her legs far enough apart. She felt so full, breathless, satisfied…

She screamed his name again as another orgasm took her by surprise. He couldn't push through the pulsing walls of her center and felt, as her body milked him, his seed burst into her, filling her.

They were both panting and her vagina walls were throbbing with a dull ache as he softened.

"Sore?" he asked.

Not wanting him to go or this to end, she didn't answer him verbally. She, instead pulled his head down for a kiss.

He pulled back, "I'm not going anywhere, love," he whispered letting her pull him down for another kiss.

Their tongues stroked and caressed each other. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist tightly. He settled between her open legs and couldn't keep his body from reacting to her soft body and warm mouth. Her hips moved and circled of their own accord.

She took in a sharp breath when he entered her body still slick from their release. Shallow thrusts and continued kissing made for a quick, but satisfying session of lovemaking followed by a cleaning spell and a nap.


	17. Chapter 17

She felt wonderful. She was warm and comfortable; she stretched languidly. Her skin was tingling and large warm hands were caressing the curve of her hip, her stomach, softly traveling to her each breast.

She moaned, "That feels nice," she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder, "_You_ feel nice," he replied; his deep voice rumbling. He was slowly rocking his hips against her naked bottom.

She could feel his hard length briefly penetrate her bum cheeks with each movement. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her bottom closer. Her clit was throbbing making the soreness melt away with desire.

His hand slid back around to lift one of her round globes; he put his length in between and pressed her cheek down creating more friction. He rocked again and both hissed in pleasure, "Why does that feel so good?" she asked not really expecting an answer. She pressed back as he pushed forward.

"Oh sweet witch…" he sighed his desire increasing with each subtle movement.

He lost focus in the haze and pulled back too far causing the tip of his penis to penetrate her anus, "Oh!" she hissed in surprise and pain. When he didn't move right away she tested the waters and pressed back a little. It was too painful for her and she stopped moving, "I can't, I'm …"

"shhhhh. I know," he soothed.

He pulled away briefly causing her to pout at the loss, but she soon gasped in surprise as he entered her sodden core. She folded more to give him better access.

He pumped gently and moved his fingers to push against her puckered star, "oh yes!" she moaned as he gently pushed his finger inside her while his cock stretched her.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed her. Flipping her over, he pulled her bum up and pushed her shoulders down exposing her to him. He rose up on his knees and entered her swiftly making her yell, though it was muffled by pillows. He thrust twice more before he entered her backside with his finger and in synchronized rhythm pumped in and out until they were both screaming their release.

Panting, sweaty and sated they collapse in a mesh of tangled limbs.

***!***

Severus was now wishing she hadn't passed him by; Abraxas seemed to be doing all the right things.

It seemed they were calm now… _until the next session_, he thought derisively. He returned to his research. He'd found something troublesome and was now following up with additional artifacts. As he read he became more concerned by the narrative and this is where Lucius found him; in the library, scowling at the text.

"Severus?" he asked.

Severus didn't look up, "come look at this," he said handing Lucius the first book and trailing his finger along the chapter he found distressing.

Lucius read silently then breathed in sharply, "Have you found anything else?" he urged.

Severus nodded and slumped, "Here," he said giving Lucius another book and showing him where to read.

"Oh dear."

"Indeed," Severus agreed pinching the bridge of his nose.

***!***

Hermione and Abraxas were in the bath when she felt the keen pinch of hopelessness. She tensed, "we have to get back, Abraxas," she said stepping out of the bath.

He followed without question. Minutes later they arrived in the library, "what's wrong?" she asked ignoring the painful ache between her legs.

Severus and Lucius looked up at her and then at each other. Severus sighed and carried the book so that she could read it.

Abraxas read over her shoulder and as they read Severus spoke, "There have been two instances of this spell documented where the witch was given more than one mate, if you will. Each instance, bonds of fidelity, loyalty, family and passion were woven around the witch and wizards.

Family is important here; all of the people involved tried to fulfill the family bonds, but were unable to in the preset amount of time…" he let the sentence trail when she gasped and sat gingerly on the couch. "The witches died," she finished for him.

"The wizards didn't parish with their witch, but in both instances lived a year longer and successfully fathered a child with another witch."

She looked up, "So what does this all mean?" she asked, but then started talking through it, "I have to get pregnant, but you can't get me pregnant for another two years and fidelity prevents me from saving myself and getting pregnant by another wizard not bonded to me!"

Draco and Ginny came running down the hallway at her shrill voice, "what's wrong? Are you all right?" Ginny asked worried. Draco was looking around quickly trying to find the culprit.

Hermione answered with the same shrill voice, "I'm going to die!"

Now they were both yelling and on the verge of tears, "Why? I don't understand!" Ginny yelled back in her version of a shrill voice. The girls were hugging now comforting each other in anticipation of Hermione's death.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, he almost wished he hadn't told her just yet. He'd forgotten that Gryffindor were quite dramatic.

"Merlin, Severus do something. All this screaming and woe is giving me a headache," Lucius drawled.

"Ladies, please, I may have a solution, but it will require more research," he said effectively stopping the sniveling.

Gideon came rushing in with Sirius, "what's all the racket? It sounds like someone skinned a live cat!" the red head commented upon not seeing any skinless cats.

Hermione stood quickly (and winced) facing him, "I'm going to die," she cried rushing into his arms. He hugged her tightly wondering why she thought she was about to die.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and the continued drama was met by varying degrees of sighs and moans.

Salazar found it interesting that she chose Gideon to comfort her. She clearly has specific wizards defined in her head as to which need she wants filled.

She was hugging him and burying her nose in his chest when he bent down and whispered in her ear, "We should probably listen to the rest of what Severus has to say before we start planning your funeral, love," he said.

He kissed the top of her head and she nodded. Pulling away and walking to Ginny, the girls held hands in support and sat (gingerly)on the couch together waiting for him to speak.

Severus watched the two silently. His wife may be 'Hermione Granger-war heroine and smartest witch of her age and St. Mungo Administrator', but she was still a Gryffindor witch at heart and those two things made for an interesting dynamic. "I may have found a loop hole. There is another text describing an occurrence similar to ours, where a witch was able to get pregnant by a wizard her husband's approved of, there is a spell that temporarily releases one from the bonds of fidelity. It must be approved and performed by the husbands."

The room was quiet until, "No!" Sirius yelled appalled at the idea of his wife being touched by another outside of their current situation.

"She'll die if she isn't pregnant by years' end, Mutt! Think of someone besides yourself for once!"

Sirius puffed up in anger, "You don't care for her like I do, Snivellus! You're just afraid she'll laugh at you," he goaded.

Severus normally not baited so easily was already on edge and continued the argument, "I love her! I don't want her to die!" he regretted that the second it came out of his mouth.

It was quickly abated when the witch in question stood in front of his heaving chest and took his hand, "I love you too, Severus," she said quietly. Her eyes never left his. The trance was broken by Ginny, "so you have to pick someone to get her pregnant then, right?"

Salazar, Abraxas, and Severus all turned to look at Lucius.

Although Hermione was currently touching Severus she looked over at Lucius as well and couldn't seem to catch her breath. She was pretty sure she forgot how to breathe. The idea of _being_ with him thrilled her. She'd had the biggest crush on him since Draco and Ginny got married, but then …

Sirius and Gideon groaned. They knew it had to be done, but the idea of adding another, well, it was annoying at best.

"What kind of repercussions does the release spell have on the … uh other wizard?" she asked not knowing what to call him.

"It's not really a 'release' spell as it acts more in a bringing-him-into-the-fold capacity, but it's not illegal," Severus added quickly.

Hermione was speechless. What could she say really, essentially they were asking Lucius to give up his life as he knew it in order to save hers.

He watched the emotions cross her young features and didn't need to be bonded to her to know what she was thinking. A million things went through his mind as to how to explain his feeling to her, but, in the end, he decided on simple, "I love you. I would be honored," he said.

Draco and Ginny nudged each other and smiled. This whole situation was strange, but they were just glad that he would be part of the mix. Especially since he had the choice and the others didn't.

Hermione was speechless…again. She'd never seen Lucius so humble, so she decided to talk him out of it (it was a defense mechanism), "by bringing you into the fold, Lucius, you'll be bonded to me. Bonded." She let that hang in the air.

"I know what bonded means, thank you," he said sarcastically.

"We'll need to have a baby. It'll be your second," she said again letting the comment hang in the air.

"Yes, I'm aware of the number of children I've fathered, Hermione," he drawled knowing what she was doing.

She decided to bring out the big guns, "I'm Muggle born," she announced.

He rolled his eyes and looked to his father, his son and Severus for help – they just smirked and shook their heads. No help there, "I know. It matters not," he told her.

She harrumphed and looked at her best friend, her husband's and Draco, "Ok, Lucius."

He smiled, but then frowned when Sirius spoke, "Must we do this now? Can't we wait?"

Severus answered, "No. There doesn't seem to be any degradation in health over the year. Sickness started about one month before. So, to answer your question, we can wait to bond Lucius to Hermione until the start of the new year," he said.

Gideon nodded, "Maybe she'll get pregnant by one of us and not need Lucius."

Lucius didn't want to wait, but he would.

Hermione nodded and hugged Lucius, "thank you. I don't know if I love you yet, but I do have feelings… have had feelings for you for some time," she whispered.

He nodded and squeezed her small form.

She stepped away, "I need to think." She was going to go running, but instead opted for a walk through the gardens… slowly, maybe she could stop by her room for some pain potion and witch hazel.


	18. Chapter 18

The roses were beautiful and colorful and fragrant; she felt so at peace here. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, she was bonded to five wizards, who she was pretty sure loved her, and another who declared his love for her and intended to join the fray.

She huffed in humor, only her. This would only happen to her… or Harry, she thought. Strange things used to happen to him. A type of strange that was completely unrelated to him being the boy-who-lived. She giggled in memory; once during their six year they'd walked into potions and just as the jovial professor Slughorn had turned to greet Harry his hand knocked a vial off the table. It landed right in front of Harry causing an explosion of purple smoke to come billowing up, which effectively melted his clothes off his body.

Hermione had fought to keep from falling to the ground laughing. If it weren't for Blaise Zabini, oddly enough, she would have crumpled to the ground in a fit of tears and giggles. The stoic Italian held her elbow and hissed at her to behave. Harry had reacted with casual indifference performing an about face and walking out of the classroom.

Or seventh year, on their 'camping trip' as Hermione refers to it; she'd been at the stream washing their clothes when she strolled back just in time to watch Harry trip over the root of a tree, roll down a small ravine and land in the cold stream with a splash. His magic was so focused that it caused the fish to swim towards him. When she and Ronald had caught up to him, he was standing in waist high water, shivering and surrounded by wagging fish all facing him seemingly waiting for instruction.

Hermione had dropped her basket of clothes and joined Ron on the ground laughing. Harry had just smiled, like he normally did, adjusted his glasses and walked out of the stream, up the hill and into the tent to dry off and get warm.

She wiped her face used to the tears that usually accompanied thoughts of Harry.

"Hermione?"

She turned, surprised that anyone found her in this maze of roses, "Gideon," she sighed and smiled.

"A lot to take in, yeah?" he asked looking at the ground.

She nodded.

He sighed, "strange really. I'd always thought I wouldn't marry." She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

He shrugged, "but here I am, accidental spell or not, bonded to the most intriguing little witch I've ever met." He smirked at her then and she returned the expression.

He had been inching closer to her and she had let him, "Hermione…" he whispered, but she silenced him by putting a small finger to his full lips, "sshhhh, I can't right now, Gideon, but soon," she whispered back and tip toed to kiss him softly, "Walk with me?" she asked and held her hand for him to hold. He nodded and didn't press her for more.

They held hands while they walked through the maze. It was one of the most peaceful moments of Gideons life and he made sure to commit it to memory, "I'm visiting Molly tomorrow morning," he said.

Not looking at him, "do you want me to come?" she asked.

"Draco didn't think that would be a good idea," he answered

She stopped and looked at him, "Do you want me to come?" she asked again.

He pursed his lips fighting with himself, "Yes."

She nodded, "then I'll come. What time are we leaving?"

They spent the remainder of the afternoon walking through the gardens hand in hand and talking quietly, getting to know one another. She laughed when Gideon told her of his childhood stories and the pranks he and Fabian played on Molly and their parents.

They had settled on a bench situated in the middle of a circle of roses with a ray of sunshine still shining over the spot. He'd sat in the middle and pulled her to his lap. He wanted her close to him.

She snuggled up to him placing her small hand against his chest, her fingers idly playing with the buttons of his shirt. Her head rested on his shoulder while his fingers twirled strands of her hair around his fingers and his other hand rested on her hip.

"Tell me a story, Gideon," she whispered feeling comfortable in his strong arms. She slipped off her flip flops and placed her dainty feet on the bench. His large hands caressed from her feet up her shins to her knees and around down her thighs. Her skirt was pushed away, but quickly replaced by Gideon as he prepared to tell her a story; his hand slowly covering the same path over and over again in the most comforting manner.

He watched her eyes close, "When Fabian and I were twelve we fell for the same girl. Her name was Jerica Hedgecomb. She had dark hair and cheerful blue eyes and she liked Quidditch. She was the coolest girl we'd ever met… besides our mom," he added.

She smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted her to like me so much. Fabian always seemed to get everything, be better at everything. He mastered spells quicker than I did and he was the better athlete. Dad never seemed to get angry at him. The one thing I had over him was that I was mum's favorite and everyone knew it. That all went away when Molls had Billy of course. Then Molls and Billy were her favorite.

Anyway, I decided, instead of asking Jerica what she wanted, that I would do everything I could to make her mine. I told jokes trying to make her laugh. I showed off on the broom doing stupid stunts - broke my arm doing one of those stupid stunts too."

Hermione giggled softly, "What were you trying to do?"

"The Wronskey Feint," he said and then opened his mouth to explain, but she held her hand up to stop him, "I know what it is," she said derisively.

"How do you know?" he asked surprised.

She huffed, "first, my two best friends in school were boys, who just happened to be Quidditch fanatics and second, I dated Viktor Krum."

His brows furrowed, "Who's Viktor Krum?" he asked mentally scrolling through the list of names mentioned in relation to his wife since he awoke.

She opened her eyes in surprise and then remembered; Gideon wouldn't know of Viktor, "He was the youngest and best seeker for Bulgaria's National Team our fourth year. He was 18 at the time and still attending Durmstrang Institute. Hogwarts hosted the TriWizard Tournament that year and Viktor was chosen as a participant. We also dated for most of that year."

Gideon smiled, "Well, that is something, isn't it?" he asked teasing her.

"He was the first wizard to ever see me as a 'girl'."

He chuckled, "I have a hard time believing that, love," he said.

She sat up and looked at him in amusement, "Seriously, I was scary. We all go through awkward phases, but mine lasted really long. I had bushy hair and buck teeth… it was awful," she sighed placing her head back on his shoulder.

He smoothed her hair, "Well, you're beautiful now," he said quietly.

She tilted her head up and smiled at him, "back to Jerica," she reminded.

"Right, Jerica. Well, it turned out that all I really needed to do was break my arm to get her attention, because she came running…screaming for mum. Jerica got to me first and started to fawn all over me. After mum poured Skele-grow down my throat, Jerica picked up a book and started to read to me.

Her voice was the sweetest song I'd ever heard. I asked her if I could kiss her in the middle of the story. It came out in a rushed shout really, but she got the gist and put the book down. She walked over to me, bent down and planted a wet one right on me shoving her tongue so far down my throat I thought I was going to gag."

Hermione was laughing and scrunching her face in distaste, "I didn't kiss another girl until I was fifteen for fear of being swallowed whole."

They were both laughing at this point, "Was Fabian mad that you got the girl?"

He shrugged, "he was at first, but after he kissed her he told me he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment."

She laughed again.

"What was your first kiss like?" he asked.

She sighed, "It was strange and soft and perfect. It was Viktor actually. He asked me to the Yule ball that year. After dancing and talking we took a walk by the lake. I found myself up against a tree with the giant squid splashing in the background. He was whispering something about '_preety fingers'_," she said the words with Viktors' accent, "and the next thing I knew he was kissing me softly. When he pulled away I was speechless and he laughed at me. He told me he '_vould mark on calendar_'."

Gideon chuckled and they spent the next few minutes in silence listening to the wind rustle through the rose bushes. Gideon sighed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I can only think of how much I want you. I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you don't want to, but it's all I can imagine right now. You're here, sitting on my lap with your pretty little body wrapped around mine. It's taking every ounce of will power to …"

"To what?" she asked her voice husky.

His knuckle brushed the inside of her thighs near her center. He could feel the heat and wanted more of it.

"…not spread your legs and bury my face in your wetness," he said bluntly. His finger lingered at the crux of where the inside of her leg met the beginnings of her outer labia and just inside of her knickers. He slowly moved his finger up then down making her squirm.

Her clit was throbbing, but she was also very sore and didn't think she could have him inside her without crying in pain.

He kissed her forehead and she tilted her face up to meet his. His tongue flickered out and gently licked her lips. She opened for him and progressed gently. He took her bottom lip and sucked on it while his finger moved to the inside of her folds.

She shifted and he skimmed over her swollen bundle of nerves. She gasped, "Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No," she said pulling his head down. He moaned at her passion and kissed her deeply.

"I want you, Hermione. Let me taste you," he asked placing small kisses over lips. She started to shake her head no, "I can't," she fairly whined, but he was already moving her off his lap and sinking down in front of her, "shhhh. Let daddy make it better," he said as he plied her knees apart and kissed up her thigh.

Normally, she would have laughed at his words or made some disparaging remark about how corny it sounded, but in this instance, with his tongue now making long smooth strokes against her now very wet sex, it turned her on enough to make her sigh, "yes, daddy."

He moaned and pushed her legs farther apart, soothing and laving, sweeping her folds and lapping her juices. She was panting and digging her fingers through his hair pulling and tugging, "say it again, baby," he order urgently while tongue glanced off her clit teasing her, "daddy," she said feeling the pressure, "daddy, yesss," pulling his hair so head was as close as possible.

"Again," he urged, "Scream it!"

She stiffened; her legs bent on his shoulders her feet digging into his back, his large hands still pulling her apart and his lips wrapped around her clit with his tongue flicking it back and forth, "Daddy!"

"that's it baby girl," he said kissing her nether region lovingly, "so perfect," he said looking at her still parted legs and swollen sex, "pretty, pink pussy. I want to be in you," he leaned in to kiss it again, "You smell so good." He swiped her entrance with his tongue gently.

She was watching him intently, loving the way he was talking, "Pretty, pink pussy… taste so good," he murmured before another long caress of his tongue.

She didn't think he could make her come again after that mind blowing orgasm, but he kept talking and licking and kissing and soon she felt the tingling sensation, "oh don't stop, don't stop!" she pleaded rocking her hips against him.

It was so hot between her legs, so wet. His stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as he devoured her like a man starved.

She mewled and moaned, hissing 'daddy, please'. Everytime she did his large calloused hands gripped her thighs harder and he buried his face deeper fucking her with his tongue.

She came again, this time seeing stars behind her tightly shut eye lids. He just watched her with sharp blue-green eyes dark with desire. He focused first on her expression of ecstasy and then on what lay between her spread legs. The lips, swollen and bare, he spread them gently with his thumbs to see the pink underneath. It gleamed clean and shiny; her clit still inflated and pulsing slightly.

He could stay there all day he thought.

***!*** _**Back in the house**_

"Well that was…" Sirius started to remark

"Satisfying," Severus finished.

***!***

She opened her eyes to him parting her lips and watched him lick his lips again. She felt exposed, but not embarrassed at his intense stare at her privates. He kissed her sex gently and slid her legs off his shoulders, "feel better?" he asked quietly. He kissed her and she could smell herself on his lips. It was turning her on again. She nodded.

He groaned, "I can feel you witch," he said.

The sun was still bright in the sky, but setting in the West, a house elf popped in and alerted them that dinner was to be served.

Hermione nodded and lead the way back to the house.

Her husbands were all sitting at the table with varying degrees of smug expressions. Lucius cast her a sideways glance and Draco and Ginny smiled at her happily. Gideon sat her and started towards the exit, "Won't you be joining us for dinner, Gideon?" asked Abraxas wedded to the tradition of formal dining at supper.

Gideon looked back with a roguish expression, "No, thank you. I ate."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and the smut._

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_ the rhythm of her steps lulled her once again into a comfortable zone, her breathing evened out as she got her second wind.

She checked her watch; she was right on schedule. It was cooler today than it had been during the last week. So much had happened during that short time.

Rounding the curve, the War Memorial entered her view; the wall, the tourists, the memories. She turned the volume on her iPod down.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_

The statue of Dobby… she took a deep breath and ignored the tourists stares.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_

The statue of Harry; she missed him.

She kept running - almost done, she told herself. Gideon and the rest of her husbands would be waiting for her return. They were protective of her; it was particularly evident this morning by the way they had 'strongly suggested' – those were Abraxas' words, _strongly suggest_, that she take someone with her on her run. She'd refused and left the annoyed wizards to huff and puff alone. She could feel their concern and their irritation with her.

_'Pit pat pit pat pit pat'_ The Apparition site was just around the bend.

It had taken her the rest of the night to recover from her time with Abraxas. She felt better today, but still was sore. Although, Gideon had intended to soothe, his attentions had only made her ache more. She'd gone to bed throbbing even with drinking a pain potion and using witch hazel as a topical ointment.

She sprinted the last few meters. When she reached the Apparition point she stopped to stretch and Remus popped into her head, which made her count the days until the full moon. She usually helped him with the transition preparations and then stayed with Teddy overnight.

It was a routine the two had formed when he moved into Grimmauld Place. The large home had a basement with solid walls and an area for him in which to contain himself.

Remus had developed a sort of immunity to Wolfsbane since he'd been drinking it for so long, so she had recommended he give his body a break and go without it for a while. Together they had magically reinforced the walls and doors to make sure he couldn't get out.

Done stretching she made a face and put a hand to her stomach, it felt bubbly and she was a little bloated. She sighed, of course her period would come now. She'd never been regular, even missing months while on the run with Harry and Ron after their sixth year. Harry had asked her once late at night out of some morbid curiosity, why he never saw evidence of 'it'. He was blushing scarlet when he asked her and she had giggled. Most wizards wouldn't have even asked, but his question had been testament to how close friends they really were. She answered him honestly and his eyes had grown into round saucers, 'you're pregnant!' he'd cried.

She giggled again, 'No, I haven't… ummm, ever. It must be the stress,' she'd answered, casually. His shoulders slumped, 'I'm sorry' he'd said.

She'd tried to assuage his guilt the best she could – it was a fight worth fighting for, after all. She just hadn't expected to lose her best friend in the conflict. He was supposed to live – he was the boy-who-_lived_ not the boy-who-sacrificed-himself-for-the-greater-good. She knew logically, with death surrounding them that it was a possibility, but death didn't really shake her world the way Harry's death did.

She shook herself mentally. It was time to go get cleaned up and meet Molly.

***!***

She walked in sweaty and hot to find Abraxas and Salazar walking into the foyer purposefully, "Are you all right, love?" Abraxas asked with an undercurrent of urgency.

"Yes, why?"

"You're sad," Salazar stated piercing her with his gray-green eyes.

She smiled, "My thoughts just ran away from me is all. I get emotional around this time…" she let her voice trail off and raised her eyebrows hoping they understood.

They didn't.

"Is it an anniversary of some sort?" Abraxas asked.

She looked at him for a moment and then answered, "I'll be starting my period soon," she told him bluntly making the normally expressionless wizard physically take a retreating step back as if she were morphing into a harpy right then and there, "oh."

She wanted to laugh, but instead looked at Salazar who was staring at her intently, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"No reason," he said, though she knew his mind was working she just didn't know on what. She could feel desire – _odd_, and trepidation and …disappointment. _Oh!_ She thought as it dawned on her, he was hoping she was pregnant.

Unfortunately his desire sparked hers and she found herself mesmerized by him right up until Abraxas cleared his throat, "Gideon is waiting, Hermione."

She nodded and kissed them both on the cheek. Up the stairs at a run she burst into her room to shower and change.

Half an hour later Gideon and Hermione were Apparating to the Burrow.

"Ready?" she asked squeezing his hand in support.

By the time they made it through the wards Arthur was waiting outside looking at them curiously. Recognition crashed into him and his expression moved from serious contemplation to overjoyed welcome in the span of three seconds.

Arthur smiled brightly and pulled Gideon into a hug, "By Gods it's true!" he shouted in his exuberance. Once Gideon was let go from the tight embrace, warm brown eyes turned to Hermione, "Hermione, How are you?" he asked softly.

Arthur had always loved her and disagreed with Molly about shutting the girls out of their lives, but his wife hadn't relented so being the husband he was, he let it happen. At this moment, he regretted it, "How's Ginny?" he asked leaning closer to Hermione.

She smiled, "She's doing well and she's pregnant with twins."

Arthur took a moment to compose himself before letting them both inside to contend with the Weasley matriarch, "Molly?" he yelled with his head tilted towards the ceiling.

She came walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron she always seemed to wear, "Yes?...oh!"

Her face hardened and her hands dropped to her sides, "You," she pointed at Hermione, "are not welcome here."

"Molls, it's me, Gideon," he said hoping she would change back into the sister he knew and not this judgmental bint standing in front of him.

"Inferi!" she cried and grabbed for her wand. What no one was expecting was for Arthur to pull his first and cast an Immobulus spell on her before she could do something they would all regret.

"Molly," he said sternly, "this is your brother! You have gone on long enough with your petty grudges. It's time for healing. Ginny is expecting and your brother is home. Can't we just move on? I, for one, want to be around to spoil my grandchildren. We've been through so much, Molly girl, please?" he pleaded making Hermione want to comfort him, but she remained still instead waiting for Molly to react after Arthur released her.

They heard another pop of Apparition, drawing the attention away from her ire and out the front door. They watched the familiar swagger of Sirius Black make its way inside, "Hello all, you've started without me," he playfully accused Hermione.

She smiled and shook her head.

Molly was stunned and Arthur greeted the previously downed Order member with a healthy hand shake and an offer of tea.

"Molly?" Arthur asked making her decide.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I just made some cake. I'll get some plates and we can sit at the table," she said turning around and walking to the kitchen.

Sirius smiled a roguish smile and Gideon and Arthur breathed in relief. Hermione didn't trust her, but was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Just as they entered the kitchen the mouthwatering aroma of freshly baked orange cake and tea flooded their senses, "Hermione dear, would you mind giving us some time to catch up?" she asked sweetly, but her eyes were hard and cold.

Hermione was being dismissed. Arthur glared at his wife, but realized she had already made compromises this morning and wouldn't be making anymore any time soon.

Sirius and Gideon frowned and pushed their chairs back in refusing to stay if their wife could not. Hermione was flattered, but couldn't let them go with her. They needed to have a life separate from her, "No. It's fine. I'll see you both at home, okay?" she asked cheerfully giving them a kiss on their cheeks, "Mr. Weasley so nice to see you again. I'll give Ginny a hug for you," she said quietly and nodded to Molly.

She was gone before Sirius and Gideon could make it out the door, "Stay boys. If she didn't think it was the right thing for you to do, she wouldn't have agreed," Arthur told them.

Reluctantly, they nodded and made their way back to the kitchen where Molly was buys cutting the cake and setting out tea, "Soooo How's life after death?" she asked making them both chuckle.

***!***

She walked out to the patio in the back after a quick side track through the library. She planned to sit outside and read. It seemed one of her husbands had the same idea, "Severus," she greeted.

He looked up and smiled. Scooting over so she could share the lounge, his heart beat sped up, "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Relational Husbandry for Unicorns and Pegasus."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Are there pictures?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly, "What are _you_ reading?"

"Dark Arts and Light Uses," he said showing her the cover.

His nearness was affecting her.

She swallowed and opened her book. The first page was a complete anatomical display of Unicorn genitalia and the concerns breeders have over size. She swallowed again and turned the page: a moving picture of the proper position and depth Unicorns must achieve for conception.

Hermione fanned herself, "Are you hot?" she asked

He smirked, but didn't look at her, "No."

She turned the page finally no pictures. She started reading the text:

_Female unicorns must submit themselves to their male counter parts by kneeling down on their front legs, raising their flanks high in the air for easier access. Some seasoned female unicorns spread their back legs and raise their tales to entice the males. This is called flagging._

She closed her eyes in irritation and instead of darkness, her mind flashed visions of her 'submitting' herself to Severus.

Being in tuned to her feeling and emotions, he grunted. He snapped his book shut and pulled her onto his lap. His lips crashed against hers in a passionate demonstration of his need for her.

Her legs maneuvered around and she reached a comfortable position with each knee placed on the outside of his thighs; straddling him she rocked making them both moan.

Their tongues caressed and tasted. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her down so that her juncture rubbed aggressively against his erection.

She soon felt the squeeze of Apparition and opened her eyes to a large room – his bedroom presumably, and the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. "Oh!" she exclaimed surprised.

Even more surprised when she found herself lifted magically and her arms bound above her head. His eyes were black and his breathing labored as he stared at her naked body.

He waved his hand and she felt her back supported while her thighs were splayed and bound by an invisible harness, "Severus?" she asked mildly worried. She recognized it for what it was: bondage, but it wasn't something she had ever thought she would engage in, although, she'd never thought she would be married to five or six wizards either.

He looked into her eyes, "I won't hurt you. Let me show you," he said, his gravelly voice making her quiver in anticipation.

She nodded, breathless.

He started slowly, kissing the arch of her feet. Each toe licked and sucked gently. His large hands squeezed her bum, his thumbs coming dangerously close to her anus.

She gasped when he bit her inner thigh, quite hard, leaving a mark. He soothed it with his tongue while he pressed a finger against the tight entry of her backside. He continued to bite and pinch and lave and soothe and press and push; she was crazy with desire when he finally introduced his hot tongue to her swollen nub.

He pulled away just enough to speak, "relax Hermione," he said with hot puffs of air from each word caressing her sex.

Panting, she nodded and closed her eyes when his head started to lean in again. He licked first and then slowly inserted his thumb inside her – licking and pumping shallowly.

She was trying to move, but couldn't.

The next sensation had her stiffen; his tongue on her clit, his thumb inside of her and his finger easing into her back channel, "Relax, pet," he said and continued his ministrations this time moving his thumb and forefinger together massaging her perineum.

Her orgasm was upon her with the speed of light. Her body shuddered and shook while he lapped up each drop of her essence.

When she came floating back down she was laying on the bed with him positioned between her legs. She didn't have time to mentally prepare as her orgasm hadn't released her yet. He thrust inside her making her body arch and them to hiss in pleasure.

"You're tight, you're tight, you're tight," he whispered over and over again.

She on the other hand was hissing and praying that he didn't stop.

His steady rhythm became erratic making her climax again. He couldn't continue with her tight walls pulsing around him and squirted inside of her with a whispered breath that sounded a lot like, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

She twisted around to face him, her bright amber eyes wondering over his dark features, "It's not polite to stare," he grumbled, but since the corners of his lips twitched she didn't take it to heart.

Her hand moved of its own accord and she found it brushing his hair gently from his forehead, her fingernails trailing his skin to behind his ear.

"What are you doing witch?" he snapped quietly.

It was no secret that Severus had accepted the fact that he was not an attractive wizard. He had few things going for him: his intellect, his magical skill and aptitude, and his voice. He was becoming very uncomfortable with her inspection of him.

"I'm looking at my husband," she responded softly.

She hiked her leg over his hip for good measure. He had opened his eyes and she was struck by their depth. Obsidian eyes stared back at her intensely – almost daring her to look away.

She didn't.

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb and rocked her naked hips forward, "Have you not had enough witch?" he asked darkly.

Kissing him, she could now feel his hardened length against her thigh lying heavy and waiting; his arms tightened around her. When she took his tongue to suckle carefully, his cock twitched towards her heat as a divining rod would for seeking water.

He was large, long and dense. It brushed her clit briefly making her pant into his mouth.

She pushed him back and climbed on top. Looking up at her he gripped her hips firmly, "You want to be on top?" he asked not wanting to cause her any discomfort.

She nodded hesitantly, casting a downward glance at the prominent flesh between her legs.

Lifting up she carefully sank down making him hiss and shake with controlled restraint.

Once fully seated her hips jerked forward slightly, "oh yes," he moaned urging her to move again. He gritted his teeth, "Goddess witch, I want to come."

She couldn't breathe; her body was trembling with satisfaction. She was trying to remember how to breathe again when he broke her concentration, "move," he commanded bucking his hips gently.

Their eyes closed simultaneously.

She moved tentatively forward again striking a slow rhythm rocking slowly back and forth. She was sure his fingers would leave bruises on her skin from his tight grip. Just as she thought it, his fingers loosened and his hands moved to her breasts. His thumb and forefinger rolled a nipple and then pinched pulling her forward. The pleasure and pain made her comply immediately.

She wondered momentarily if she should be appalled by his… inclinations, but found that being led by her nipple as he sat up to reach the hardened nub with his mouth to suckle was enormously fulfilling.

After a few seconds of sensuous rocking and suckling she was grabbed roughly and pulled down hard while Severus sat up crashing her mouth against his; he pressed her chest against his and thrust upwards hard and fast.

She let him ravage her mouth and pump in and out of her forcefully.

Grunts and moans were the sounds in the room as he pumped with her straddling him.

She was feeling the pressure, but just to help her along one of his hands snaked in between her legs and sent her over the edge by squeezing her swollen clit rhythmically. She stiffened and felt her walls convulse around his member.

She vaguely heard him call her name in release as she floated in a clouded euphoria.

She opened her eyes to him pressing kisses on her neck and chest.

***!***

Sirius stiffened and his hand started to shake a bit, "Sirius dear, you look a bit pale. Is everything all right?" Molly asked looking concerned.

He nodded and looked at a similarly distressed Gideon.

As Molly and Arthur continued to talk, Sirius and Gideon tried to control the feeling Hermione's experience was conveying. It was physically taxing not to moan and relax under the pressure, but both were able to temporarily squash the heavenly sensations.

Gideon could clearly feel his wife's surprise and excitement, for what –he didn't know, but someone was stroking the sensitive membrane just below his bollocks. It was taking every inch of will power to keep his breathing under control.

He startled when he felt his matronly sisters cool hand against his forehead. He jerked away not wanting to associate the feelings of his wife with that of his rather judgmental sister; one who he was still a bit irritated at for her treatment of his beloved.

Arthur furrowed his brows, "You both look ill. Should you lie down? Shall I contact Hermione?"

"Nonsense!" Molly interjected quickly and a bit louder than she intended.

"She's a healer, Molls… and these are her husbands. She should know if they are not well," he pleaded.

They could feel her body tingling, they knew she would climax soon, "I need the loo. Excuse me please," Sirius said as he fairly ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Prat!" Gideon hissed under his breath while he bent over and pressed his hands against his raging erection.

Arthur tilted his head, but didn't say anything.

Gideon was embarrassed. His sister was fluttering around him like a mother hen and it was akin to your mother catching him wanking while he was a teenager.

It was coming; she was coming… he clenched his fists and groaned.

He heard a thump from upstairs and came in his pants with a grunt.

His head dropped onto the table, his breathing labored, "Oh dear, Arthur. Yes, send your Patronus to Hermione!" Molly urged panicked.

"Molly," Arthur hesitated never taking his eyes off of his brother-in-law, "check on Sirius, won't you?"

She straightened and paused, "of course," she said and moved to the staircase.

Once gone Arthur leaned in and spoke knowingly to Gideon, "you aren't ill," he stated confidently. "Is there something about this bonding I should know before I let your sister continue her …ministrations?" He smirked.

Gideon groaned, his skin burning, "_We_ can feel her," he said regaining composure. He lifted his head tiredly and with a goofy grin, "We can _feel_ her," he repeated.

Arthur raised his brows and after a moment burst out laughing. His body shaking with humor Molly walked slowly down the stairs with Sirius in tow. His hair was wet from where he splashed water on his face and his smile was roguish.

Molly, however, was worried, "Is this some kind of side effect from that dark magic she performed?"

Sirius' roguish smile fell and he turned, "_She_… brought us back. _She_… gave us a second chance. _She_… is light of my life. So please, keep your nasty opinions about her to yourself."

Her jaw shut with a click.

Gideon felt a pang of guilt and spoke, "it is a type of side effect," he answered her original question.

Sirius stiffened again a few minutes later after resuming conversation and drinking tea, "We should go." He told his wife's husband.

"Yes, we should," Gideon replied.

"Busy girl, that one," Arthur ventured amused.

Sirius chuckled and Gideon nodded with sparkle in his eyes, "Oh yes. She's going to get much busier as time progresses," he mumbled for Sirius' ears only.

They got to the boundary of the grounds, "Why are you walking funny?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't have time to clean up."

"oh ewwww," Sirius teased laughing as Gideon cast a Scourgify and then Apparated in tandem back to the Manor.

***!***

Remus was preparing for the full moon as per the usual taking down a book he was interested in reading and making sure his 'space' had all the creature comforts of home. He thought about Hermione again and wondered if her husbands were right. Was it just gratitude he felt for her and did she only feel friendship for him?

He had been so lonely for so long he didn't think the conclusions they had drawn were incorrect; it was entirely possible that he had mistaken his feelings for her as love, but he wished it were different. He wished he had expressed his devotion to her earlier, but true to form he had been too cautious.

He sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Teddy.

***!*** _**A/N: LRMORENA- this is for you!**_

Hermione and Severus walked downstairs to find the library empty. She sat down and decided to do some more research on the spell.

An hour later she began to feel lethargic, a bit nauseous coupled with the fact that she couldn't focus on the text in front of her. She lifted her head to find six blurry figures rushing to her side before she blacked out.

They moved her to her room, "What do you think it is?" Lucius asked.

Severus had his suspicions, but didn't vocalize them right away, "I don't know. Has she eaten?" Gideon asked sitting by her side placing a cool towel on her forehead.

Sirius looked up sharply, "What did you do to her snivellus?" he snapped.

Severus smirked, "You don't know?" he responded smugly.

Sirius jumped up from his seat at the foot of her bed and walked briskly to where Severus stood, but Abraxas intervened swiftly, "This is not the time nor the place!" he hissed.

Both men backed off and they continued to watch her silently.

"Could it be that the spells side effect on her has accelerated due to the number of wizards involved?" Salazar asked looking at Severus and Abraxas.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked.

"He means, instead of the spell taking just short of a year to make her ill because she isn't pregnant, did it speed up because she has five husbands instead of one," Severus answered.

They all looked down at her. She was sweating and pale. She looked rather fragile, thought Salazar.

"Does this mean we have to perform the ritual bonding her to Lucius so he can get her pregnant?" Sirius asked sneering at the mention of Lucius.

"Possibly," Abraxas responded smiling when she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked looking around and not remembering how she got there.

"You fainted," Gideon replied softly as his thumb brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"You think it's the spell?" she asked.

Three of them nodded, two shrugged.

"We should cast the spell tonight, Hermione." She looked into Severus' worried eyes and knew that he was afraid for her. She nodded a little and the three Slytherin went to prepare.

She fell back asleep and woke up to Lucius sitting by her bed reading a book in her favorite chair, "Hi," she croaked.

He closed the book and leaned forward with a smile, "Hello. How are you feeling my dear?" he asked.

"better."

Awkward silence and then, "Lucius, you don't have to do this," she told him.

He shook his head, "I want to, Hermione. Do you want me to?" he asked and in all the years she'd known him, this was the first time she had seen something resembling vulnerability.

She sat up and took his hand, "yes," she said and squeezed.

He nodded, "you'll need to bathe and put on the garment hanging in the bathroom and nothing more."

"Okay," she said watching him still.

He smiled a comforting smile, "I'll be waiting."

He left and she stood, still a bit wobbly on her feet, but made it to the shower without killing herself. She was still dizzy and that bothered her. She put on the gauzy dress and walked downstairs.

It was dark outside and candles lit the hall ways and library. Lucius was waiting for her by the door wearing a similar gauzy material, "ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

He led her in by her hand and moved her to the center of a star.

A five point star was drawn on the floor with each of her husbands standing at a point. They were all holding one red candle and Lucius was holding one white. It was midnight; the grandfather clock chimed twelve times and they started to chant. She could feel the magic swirl around her and her eyes never left Lucius'. He stood just outside of the star… waiting.

The chanting waned and each of husbands said, "Lucius Malfoy" one after the other confirming that Lucius was indeed the wizard to who they had agreed.

Abraxas nodded to Lucius and spelled his candle red; he turned to Hermione and handed her a piece of parchment with her 'vows'.

She read the verse once and handed the parchment back to Abraxas. He was only mildly surprised and quite proud that she had memorized it so quickly.

Salazar nodded to her and she began.

"_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.  
I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine.  
I shall not slander you, nor you me.  
I shall honor you, and when we quarrel,  
we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my vow to you."_

He recited similar vows and they grasped hands. Severus stepped forward and cast the marriage bonds on each of them as the others repeated 'Lucius Malfoy' twice.

They all watched as the ribbons of magic surrounded them and faded as the bonds completed and connected their magical spirits to one another.

Hermione was getting shaky and started to feel faint again, but stayed standing, gripping Lucius' hand firmly until the ceremony ended.

"You must consummate your bonds, Lucius," Salazar told him.

Sirius stiffened feeling jilted as he had yet to have any quality time with his wife and now this 'outsider' cut in line he thought petulantly.

Hermione felt her knees give way, but was caught by Lucius and carried up to his room.


	21. All Lucius

"Hermione?" Lucius asked brushing a curl from her face after he'd laid her down.

She sighed and shifted. "Hermione?" he asked again.

Her brows furrowed, "Hmmm?"

Opening her eyes squinting at her new husband she smiled and tilted her head slightly dazed. The soft light surrounded him making his hair and pale features almost glow. "You look like an angel," she whispered reaching for him.

"She must've hit her head," Sirius muttered sarcastically from the doorway where the rest of her worried husbands were standing.

Lucius scowled and waved his hand making the door slam shut. Hermione chuckled at their petulance. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked.

She stretched her lips half in humor and half in mild irritation; it was just like him to answer a question with a question.

He chuckled at her expression.

She moved to sit up and when she did he leaned forward to fluff her pillow. She could definitely get used to this.

Leaning back on a perfectly plumped pillow she answered. "The ritual. We're bonded."

"Not completely, but yes."

"I felt the magic and I can feel …you… and them. I'm – I don't know, I feel weird," she remarked confusion written on her face.

His hand was resting on her thigh. His thumb was sweeping back and forth. The waves of desire washed over her in a tidal; completely consuming her. "Lucius?"

He could feel her; his body reacted immediately. "I know, love, I know."

The sweeping motion of his thumb turned into a full blown caress as his hand made its way underneath the gauzy white material to her hot womanhood. She moved her thighs apart and sighed in pleasure as his finger stroked her slit slowly. "So wet," he murmured.

He was sitting on the bed next to her still wearing the gown from the ritual. "Take it off," she told him. Her voice was raspy and her normally bright amber eyes were diluted with raw lust. "I want to see you."

He swallowed and stood. She pouted when he pulled his hand away.

Pulling the material over his head he stood naked before her. Lean, muscled thighs, narrow hips, ripples of muscles in his stomach, broad toned chest, wide shoulders and defined arms, he was the perfect picture of Adonis.

Her eyes traveled up his body lingering on his corded neck and finally moving up and resting on his lips; ones he was currently licking.

She groaned wanting him more.

She raised herself up on her knees and disrobed in a similar manner as he. She waited there, on the bed, on her slightly parted knees for him to come to her.

It took a moment for him to move; though he was no stranger to bedding witches, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this amount of emotion towards one. Certainly not Narcissa; her naked body flashed in his mind's eye and he scowled. She had no curves, no breasts and no bum. She was two dimensional. He wasn't ever turned on by her and when they had relations he'd had to think of other witches or watch wizarding porn beforehand. It was tiresome.

Hermione watched the expressions cross his features. Her mind was telling her his scowl was not for her, but her vulnerable feminine pride was making her sink back down to the bed and move to cover herself.

Her actions made Lucius jump into action. "No!" he said and lunged towards the blanket she was grasping. "I want to see you."

She frowned. "You did and you didn't seem pleased."

"It wasn't you. I was thinking of someone else."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You were thinking of someone else while I sit here –naked?"

He frowned again and shook his head. "No, that's not right. I mean I was comparing … wait that's not right either." He was getting frustrated. She could feel it.

After a moment, she understood. But not many got to see 'The Lucius Malfoy' flustered, so she decided to take the opportunity and rib him.

"Did I measure up?" she asked, her voice soft and shaky. She wondered briefly if she could make herself tear up on command.

His eyes met hers and he realized that their connection allowed her some measure of insight to what he was feeling. He knew she was teasing him.

"Witch," he said pushing her back roughly and grinding against her. "No one can compare to you, my love."

She giggled and shifted to allow his large frame to settle comfortably in between her legs. His lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck and tangled her hands in his long silky hair.

Pulling her legs up he raised up and placed them on his shoulders. His large member protruded from between her thighs. The large mushroomed head leaking pre-come made her mouth water. He was pumping shallowly coating his erection with her release. It was also rubbing lightly on her swollen clit making her arch up in desperate need of friction.

He moved closer making the bed move with his shifting weight; he entered her in one swift thrust.

She moaned and tossed her head back on the pillows closing her eyes.

He growled and grabbed her hips pulling her body up and thrusting again. Her shoulders and head were on the bed and the rest of her was at an angle. His large hands gripped her hips and bum bringing her in with each thrust so he could delve deeper. Hitting her cervix over and over again she cried out in pleasure as the orgasm crashed down her body making her toes curl.

One of her legs had fallen. He lifted it with one hand and placed it back on his shoulder never missing a beat.

He was grunting now. His skin gleaned with sweat and his hair moved back and forth with each thrust. He was watching. His head looked down watching them join.

She felt a warm rush of moisture pool as she watched him watch them. He looked at her then and smirked. "You feel good to me, love. So tight and wet; come for me again." He thrust hard on the last word and in a silent scream her body stiffened in climax.

He felt her tight walls pulse, milking him, trying to draw out his seed. He pumped through her orgasm with gritted teeth. At the peak of her climax, her walls clamped down on his engorged member making it difficult for him to move her channel was so tight.

She was exhausted. Her limbs felt like jelly, but he held her in place.

"I need to come Hermione."

She nodded and bit her lip as another orgasm over took her. She found herself faced down with her bum in the air and his large hands squeezing roughly. Suddenly his tongue penetrated her backside and she reared up in surprise.

He pushed her shoulders back down and continued his onslaught of devouring her every opening. While his tongue was turning her body and brain into mush his fingers strummed her highly sensitive clit. He was mumbling to her now. She could feel his lips move against her while he licked her clean. "You taste exquisite. Spread your legs for me, love."

He didn't wait for her to comply he pushed against her inner thigh and moved them for her. She felt exposed and lustful.

Groaning and grunting he brought her to climax once more.

She was panting and on the verge of crying when he pushed into her from behind.

He stretched and filled her so completely that she found herself in her exhaustive state pushing back to meet his thrusts and crying out his name along with words like 'harder' and 'faster' and 'don't stop'.

His movement became disjointed and erratic and hard. He grunted and thrust once more. With a roar and a painful grip on her thighs he came spilling his seed deep inside her, coating her walls with his warm essence. He bounced against her, still inside of her until he stopped squirting.

His breathing labored and her bones nonexistent, they rested on the ruffled covers of the bed still connected. His head resting on one hand and the other hand cupped around one of her breasts. She was still on her stomach so it made his urge to pinch her nipple more difficult, but he was able to make her hiss before they drifted to sleep.

***!***

Her husbands were each in their own world panting and spent. Abraxas felt both proud and jealous. Salazar wanted to feel her again; it had been too long for them.

Severus and Sirius took cold showers and Gideon lie in bed surrendering to the pleasant feeing of post coital sleep.

***!***

It was light when they woke, still joined. He was hard and stretching her. She decided she liked waking up this way.

"Are you sore, love?" he asked pushing slightly inside of her.

She closed her eyes and pushed back. "A little."

"I'll make this quick then," he promised. He turned her bringing her leg around and pushed deeply inside of her quickly. His eyes never left hers as he pumped hard and fast into her. She could feel the pressure build and she gripped his shoulders. "Lucius! Yes!"

She clamped down around him. He thrust twice more and came calling her name. He dropped onto his elbows his head resting in between her breasts.

He licked the one closest to his mouth. Deciding he liked the taste, he suckled.

She could hear the soft slurps of his meal along with the tug of his lips and lave of his tongue. His mouth was hot and wet and she wanted to feel his mouth on her other nipple.

Sensing her desire he moved to give the other breast the same attention.

After a few minutes of blissful concentration he asked, "I want to make you come again. You're so beautiful in release."

She nodded as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He hedged downward and took her clit between his teeth making her hiss and flicked it back and forth with his tongue. She couldn't believe the sensations it provoked. She came screaming his name a moment later and watched him with half lidded eyes as he spread her and cleaned her.

He kissed her languidly and pulled her close. "Nothing will keep me from you again, Hermione."

She drifted off for a nap with a smile on her face and the knowledge that each of her husband's would give their lives for her. She was a lucky witch, indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

She was fast asleep when he woke an hour later. He smiled and brushed her cheek softly with his curled knuckles. Sighing, he rose, showered, dressed and made his way downstairs where the original five were sitting, eating breakfast.

Abraxas smirked proudly at his son and motioned towards the chair to his right. "Hungry?"

Lucius scooted the chair to the table gracefully before he answered his father. "Quite."

Sirius huffed and Severus hid his smirk behind a glass of pumpkin juice. Gideon had a question in his eyes and Salazar remained quiet – he really wasn't a morning person. His dark mood was amplified by the fact that his wife was sleeping peacefully, because of another man's touch. Husband, or not, Salazar was jealous.

As they ate in comfortable silence, each wizard focused on thoughts of Hermione. They were interrupted when a house elf walked in and bowed to Abraxas. "Master Malfoy. Visitor's for Missy Granger."

The men stopped eating and raised their heads in collective curiosity. "Who is it?"

The elf flattened its ears and scowled. "Aurors, Master. Tonks and Weasley," sneered the little elf.

Sirius stood. "If you'll excuse me; I'll take care of this," he said with authority. Gideon stood as well. "I'll go with you."

The other four were perfectly at ease with letting the two Gryffindor deal with this imposition for now. The house elf had other ideas, however, and stepped in front of them. "Masters', the witch said they would only speak to Missy Granger."

"Elf!" Abraxas barked making the elf tremble a bit. "Accompany them. Make sure they aren't harmed, but do not awaken the Mistress of the Manor."

The elf bowed and followed dutifully behind the wizards.

As Sirius walked in his cousin and Ron were standing very close together, heads bent in discussion.

Sirius tilted his head curiously. It was the way that their fingers almost touched and the way that they leaned towards each other as if one body was a magnet and the other metal. "Dora!" Sirius greeted with a smile and open arms.

She smiled back and hugged him fiercely. "Sirius, it's so good to see you."

He nodded to Ron, who scowled in return. "What brings you?"

Tonks gave him a strange look; sort of a half smirk and half sneer. She handed him an official looking parchment.

He took it and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You want to search Hermione's room for dark artifacts?"

"Yes. We're investigating her use of entrapment charms and blood magic," she said coolly.

Sirius frowned and Ron smiled smugly. "Where is she?" he asked.

Gideon spoke. "She's asleep. You can come back another time," he told them.

Tonks leveled him with a self-important stare. "No. We'll stay unless you're ready to obstruct justice." She paused. "Now, please let sleeping beauty know we're here or I will," she threatened.

"No need to be rude, Tonks. Of course, I'll cooperate," said the wearisome voice from the entry.

"Of course, I'll cooperate," Ron mocked making everyone in the room, except Tonks, scowl. "Just remember that that search warrant includes her house, so we'll Floo there from here."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'll just go change, then."

Tonks made to follow, "We'll go with you," she said and at Hermione's perplexed expression Tonks elaborated all too happily. "Wouldn't want you to hide anything incriminating, now would we?

Gideon's calm façade broke. "You're questioning her integrity?"

Before anyone could say anything else Sirius interrupted. "This isn't signed by the Minister." He looked up for an explanation just as her other four husbands came barreling around the corner.

"No it's signed by our head Auror…" Ron replied, but before he could finish Sirius interrupted again.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius finished.

Hermione felt like someone had pushed her off a broom, but she inhaled and resigned herself to put her best foot forward. Unfortunately her best foot right now was exhausted and just wanted to sleep the sleep of the dead.

She startled when she felt a warm hand press gently against her back. "Hermione, Are you well?" Severus asked taking note of her slightly slumped shoulders and shadows beneath her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered and turned sharply to face Ron's comment.

"Awww how touching, but we have work to do, so if you don't mind…"

Severus stiffened and shot his former students a piercing glare. "I do mind Mr. Weasley. I will accompany my wife while you and your…supervisor search."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that," Tonks interrupted.

Draco walked in with his wife and their previously laughter was halted abruptly. "What are you doing here? Hermione's hearing isn't for another week."

Sirius tossed the parchment to Draco and watched as his father, grandfather and Salazar gathered around to read the warrant.

Furrowed brows and growls of irritation ensued as they read. The house elf entered with a harried looking Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Minister?" Tonks asked her voice an octave higher than normal. Ron impulsively took a step towards her and regretted his action when he caught the interested eye of the Minister.

Abraxas stepped forward and greeted the Minister respectfully. "Minister Shacklebolt. How may I be of service?"

Kingsley looked, pointedly, at Hermione. "I found out about the warrant and wanted to ensure that every courtesy was extended to you and that every procedure was followed as I did not sign off on this warrant I feel obligated to oversee the actions of my Aurors."

Tonks shifted feet when he pierced her with a gaze. He sniffed and then spoke again, "Fraternization is against the Auror policy under unbecoming behavior Section 12 subsection 2a byline C. It's punishable by forced resignation and surrender of your wand for 30 days."

"So?" Ron snapped aggressively.

All eyes turned to him in surprise. Ron's emotion was written all over his red blustered face. Salazar thought it was as good as an admission of guilt for bonking his boss.

"Are you implying I am in violation of that statute?" Tonks asked.

"Merely reciting policy as I'm want to do," he paused, looked meaningfully at Abraxas and continued, "One should watch one's step if they choose to engage in breaking the rules," he said and turned back to Tonks.

Hermione broke the tense silence. "Please, follow me. We'll start with the room I've been using here."

Ron sneered. "The room you've been using? You mean the _five_ rooms you've been using here?"

"Don't be crude Ron," Ginny admonished.

"Right, she's banging five wizards and _I'm_ the one being crude."

Hermione's eyes involuntarily darted to Lucius, who was looking straight ahead and reflecting no expression on his face. Of course Tonks and Ron wouldn't know about the addition of Lucius, but Hermione couldn't help but look at the beautiful wizard when Ron said 'five'. Though, she felt his anxiety over wanting to tell them that he too was her husband, but he refrained with a clench of his teeth.

Severus squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at him to find dark pools of ink looking down at her, soothing her, comforting her. She inched closer to his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and her heart fluttered.

She loved him. She was sure of it, but now what? Did she love all her husband's? So soon? Yes. She did. What did that mean? Were her feelings really her feelings?... or just some side effect of the spell. Not that love is a bad side effect, just an unexpected one.

She looked up to find them all looking at her with varying expressions. Her husbands were wearing either a smirk of satisfaction or a genuine smile. Draco and Ginny were watching her with curiosity as they knew she was thinking about something that had a direct effect on her husbands, but they didn't know what. Tonks and Ronald were watching her with anger and confusion written on their faces and Kingsley was slightly confused leaning towards apologetic.

Hermione nodded to herself and turned to lead them up to her room when the Floo clicked and out walked Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. They seemed rushed and flustered.

She smiled and walked to them giving each a big hug. "Hermione, Aurors came this morning to search your office," Marcus told the group.

"We didn't let them, but they'll be back, love," Adrian added.

Tonks stepped forward. "Auror Weasley please place these wizards under arrest for obstructing justice," she said pointing to the two well dressed men.

Adrian stepped forward and placed a firm, but comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder in order to silence her. She trusted him and nodded, conceding the floor. "Your warrant did not include the signature of the Minister…"

He was interrupted by Tonks. "We don't need it in extenuating circumstances!" she snapped.

His smile was predatory. He sometimes missed litigation. "When any warrant is issued for the search and seizure of any employee ranking higher than Ministry Schedule (MS) - 06 the Minister's signature is required or the warrant is null and void." He let that sink in a bit and then continued with renewed vigor. He loved it when people made stupid mistakes when they were being malicious.

"Now we can remedy that right now as the Minister is present or you can wait until her hearing to bring your case. Of course, if you choose option B, you will not harass her, call on her, or even look at her in a way that may cause her distress. Is that clear?" he asked, but he didn't need an answer.

Tonks looked to Kingsley. "Kings?" she asked using his nickname.

His eyes darkened a bit at her unprofessional behavior. He didn't mind the name when it was a social call or off duty, but they were here in a professional capacity. "It's Minister Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Will you sign sir?"

"No. Miss Granger has sufficiently explained both incidences and I see no real reason to continue down this path of harassment. I would prefer not to face Pucey in court nor do I wish to place Miss Grangers' job in jeopardy, because you've overstepped your boundaries." He turned and bowed to Hermione bidding his goodbye.

She tilted her head respectfully.

"Auror Tonks May I see you outside, please?" Kingsley asked politely, but the hard set of his chin and cold stare of his eyes told a vastly different story.

Once outside he turned to her, "You willfully overlooked the upper echelon guidelines for search warrants for malicious purposes. I believe you are fraternizing with your subordinate and I believed if Miss Granger wanted to she would be well within her right to file a complaint on you and Mr. Weasley for your attitude towards her husband's and her. For all of these reasons I am placing you under suspension and transferring Auror Weasley to another department; one far away from my watch."

Tonks sputtered, but he held a hand up to stay her argument. "You're lucky to get off this easy considering your history."

She scowled. She hated when people, especially her bosses, brought that up.

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her denial. It never came. "Anything else, sir?" she bit out.

"No, you may go."

***!***

Ron stayed inside to give Kingsley time to talk to Tonks. He longed to hear what was said. Not many people knew that Tonks was sensitive, but she was. Ron loved that tough exterior and soft inside that was Tonks.

She was boyish physically, with a straight muscled physique and small breasts, but Ron loved those too. She had abnormally large nipples that lay almost flat against her chest. Her hands were large and she was aggressive in bed. Ron loved that too. He looked at Hermione and let his eyes wonder.

Slender, feminine, curves. Her breasts were round and full. Severus caught his eye as did Marcus and Pucey and Ron cleared his throat. "I'll just go."

"Yes, you do that," Marcus answered.

***!***

Hermione was glad for Severus. She leaned against him and smiled at Adrian, her savior at the moment. She then looked over to the departing figures of Tonks and Kingsley and then glanced over to Ron. He was leering at her. His eyes rested on her bosom and she frowned. The feeling of possessiveness and the desire to maim was what she felt though she knew it wasn't her, but her husband's.

Ron must've felt it too because he quickly took his leave.

Pucey drew her out of her musings. "I'll be your barrister for the hearing. Tonks is out to get you and it won't to have our favorite boss scanadalized," he said smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Daily Prophet Headline: **_

_**Miss Granger, Miss Granger, Miss Granger!**_

_St. Mungo's Board of Directors called an emergency meeting yesterday! Is Miss Granger's job in jeopardy?_

_Hermione Granger, war-heroine, best friend to the late Harry Potter, instrumental in defeating the Dark Lord, Gryffindor extraordinaire, brilliant and loyal to a fault is being investigated for the use of Entrapment charms and Dark Magic! This reporter was told by an anonymous friend of Miss Granger that the lady in question was quick to trap her former best friend and Golden Trio member- the other best friend to the late Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley inside a crystal globe._

_Not only that, we recently discovered that Miss Granger was the 'victim' of an ancient spell, blood magic, which effectively bonded the former Princess of Gryffindor to five previously dead wizards. Who are they? We, here at the Daily Prophet, are glad you asked, listed in order of resurrection:_

_***__**Abraxas Malfoy (Slytherin)**__- Died of Dragon Pox. Father of former deatheater and crusader of anti-muggle-born lobbying, Lucius Malfoy. _

_***__**Gideon Prewett(Gryffindor)**__ – Brother to Molly Weasley. Killed, with his twin brother, Fabian by deatheaters in the first war._

_***__**Severus Snape**__ (__**Slytherin, Head of House**__) – Notably snarky potions master, double spy and former deatheater, last heir to Prince family fortune._

_***__**Salazar Slytherin**__ (__**Obvious. House founder**__) – the model in which every dark wizard has emulated. One of the four founders of Hogwarts._

_***…and last, but not least, the __**Infamous Sirius Black**__ (__**Gryffindor**__)– convicted of killing his best friend; he spent twelve years in Azkaban before he escaped only to be sent into the veil 18 months later by his cousins, Bellatrix LeStranges' nee Black, wand. _

_The cleverist witch of her age indeed! Most witches would give their wand arms to call those particular wizards their own!_

_Well folks there you have it! We'll keep you informed as this investigation progresses. _

She threw the paper on the table with disgust. "Honestly, did they use every label I've ever had?"

Sirius snickered. "Princess of Gryffindor?" he asked. "Nice."

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest and harrumphed.

"Cleverist witch of your age?" Gideon asked.

"So they say," she answered turning away.

Abraxas stood and took her shoulders gently. "Just words, pet." He squeezed her shoulders and she sighed. His long fingers massaged the tension away. She could feel his warm puffs of breath on her neck as he rested his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulders. He maneuvered behind her and pressed his body against hers.

He didn't mean it to turn sexual… ok he did a little, but mostly it was supposed to be a comforting action, but she was already circling her hips slowly to push against his growing erection. "Hermione," he whispered closing his eyes. His fingers dipped down to graze her nipples.

They were facing the window away from the prying eyes of Sirius and Salazar. She swallowed and was about to turn around and drag him back to her room like a Tarzan would to Jane, but the house elf walked in carrying a parchment for her.

"Missy Granger," he said his head bowed and his little arms high for her to take the parchment.

She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts as she recognized the hospital seal.

"Thank you," she said and pulled away from her husband.

She read aloud.

"Dear Miss Granger, It has been determined that although your work thus far has been impeccable, we cannot take any chances with the role of St. Mungo's Administrator caught in any sort of scandal, warranted or not.

It is our deepest regret to inform you of our decision to resign you from your post.

After your trial, if you are still interested in this position, you may apply at the Ministry Human Resources Office for St. Mungo's.

Thank you for your service.

Regards,

Brumilda Tacciar"

Her shoulders slumped, her voice flat as she read the parchment dismissing her from her job. A job she loved. A job she thought was a small victory for Muggle borns everywhere.

Now what would she do?

She looked up to find all of her husband's had responded to her feelings of discontent and disappointment. She suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm going to go lay down," she whispered and walked out leaving her husband's wanting. They each had a strong urge to comfort her, but they each fought it for reasons unknown to them.

She took a bath, donned a thin white night gown and crawled into bed entering the Sandman's territory before her head hit the pillow.

Later that evening when everyone was seated for dinner, Draco asked, "Where's Granger?"

"Asleep," Sirius answered.

Ginny frowned. "Is she ill?"

"No. She was … relieved of her service to St. Mungo's," Salazar told them.

Draco and Ginny were silent for a moment before Draco recovered. "Holy Shite! Hermione Granger was fired! This must mean something… the world is going to end soon, or something!" he exclaimed half joking. His humor ended abruptly when his wife smacked him on the back of his head.

"Owww!"

"Thank you Ginervra," Lucius told her.

"No problem," she chirped and narrowed her eyes at Draco daring him to continue. He didn't.

They ate dinner with companionable conversation, retired for a drink and then each to their separate rooms.

Lucius wasn't used to feeling her feelings and it left him unnerved to know how disappointed she was. He didn't completely understand the depth of disappointment. She was resourceful, very bright, able and a certified healer. She could do anything she wanted. He would make sure she had any amount of Galleons necessary to do anything she wanted. He was certain that was the same for each of her husband's.

She didn't even have to work if she didn't want to. She could start, run, operate, manage or just donate to charities. Whatever she wanted. She could stay home and have babies… she certainly had enough husbands to ensure lots of babies.

Lucius smiled when he thought of more children. He, unbeknownst to many, loved children. Just before they started talking and right after they were walking. He remembered that time fondly when Draco was little.

Of course, each phase in Draco's life was interesting to Lucius and he loved his son with everything he had, but those few months, were his favorite. He wondered if she were pregnant now. What she would look like ripe with child – _his_ child. Then he wondered if it would matter whose child she carried. They were all bonded to her making any children she bore their responsibility by proxy and so each would be loved and cared for and rich.

There would be at least three next-generation Malfoys: his, his fathers and Draco's.

He closed his eyes thinking of children and his wife.

***!***

She awoke with a start. A flash of lightening lit up her window briefly and she realized they were having a thunderstorm. She was once afraid of them; when she was little and up until her sixth year at Hogwarts, but those seven months on the run made her see the beauty of thunderstorms.

During those times thunderstorms turned into the only time she felt safe. When she knew no one could hear them or see them.

She jumped out of bed feeling suddenly claustrophobic and quickly, but quietly tip toed out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door. The wind whipped her hair and night gown this way and that.

Salazar was awake watching the storm from his bedroom balcony. He felt her sudden need to be outside and sat down on the chair to wait for her. He could see her now. Her hair was alive and her thin white gown glowed brightly against the darkness of the night. He could barely see her skin so she reminded him of a garden wraith floating amongst the roses. He smiled at the picture she made, beautiful and wild. A force of nature.

He frowned when he saw the familiar red head walk behind her. She startled, but Salazar didn't hear her cry of surprise, the wind was howling and the thunder cracked.

He watched as Gideon led her away towards the stables.

***!***

Gideon followed her outside as she passed him, unknowingly, in the kitchen. He caught up in the garden with her whipping around with bright amber eyes wide with surprise. He could see the outline of her body through the near-transparent gown she wore. Her dark nipples teased him.

He took her hand leading her away without a word.

He reached the stables and drew her inside. The silence was deafening compared to the screaming wind outside. It was warm and humid due to the animals housed within. It was pitch black, but she could hear the deep whinny of the horses sensing their presence and stomping hooves.

Gideon walked her to the last stall on the right and made a strange noise. "Lumos," he said quietly.

Hermione found herself staring at a long face of white horse. It gave her an exaggerated nod making her back up.

Gideon opened the stall and tacked the beautiful horse. "Come on," he said.

She was going to object, but was too intrigued to make a sound. The wind had died down some. She watched as Gideon mounted the horse and then lowered his hand for her to climb on.

She was a little confused as to how to do this, but in the end it turned out he just pulled her up in front of him. He turned the reins and made a clicking noise urging the gorgeous mare forward.

Leaning back she sighed against his warm body. "Hermione ..." he was going to say more, but instead let his fingers do the talking.

Letting the horse walk he splayed his hand across her stomach and the other brushed her nipple. "Pull your night gown up, Hermione," he ordered.

She did as she was told, pulling the cotton up until it bunched around her hips. She tried to push it down in front as she wasn't wearing knickers but with the horses movements it didn't stay.

He grabbed her hand. "shhhh," he said nuzzling her neck.

She could feel her center become very warm and the sensation of him behind her, the gentle rocking of the horse and her clit sliding smoothly against the leather of the saddle was driving her mad.

"Lean forward, baby." He pushed her forward a bit so that more pressure was put on her swollen button of nerves. She closed her eyes.

She was relishing in the feelings washing over her body, the saddle, the leather, the warmth of his body the coolness of the wind in her face it was all very satisfying when she gasped as he raised her bum slightly and spread her cheeks.

"Gideon… I" she started, but didn't finish as he positioned himself at her opening and let her sink down on his shaft.

She gasped as he stretched her and he groaned at how tight she was. "Oh baby, yes!" he growled and took the horse into a trot. "Just let the horse, baby," he said when he felt her anxiety. "Just feel it," he urged.

With every bounced he plunged into her. With every plunge her clit slid across the leather with each step her sensitive nipple rubbed the cotton of her gown; so many sensations.

The mare, smelling the arousal of her riders, picked up the pace making Hermione scream and Gideon to hold to her hips tightly. Her breasts were bouncing wildly and Gideon soon let go of her hips to cup her round breasts tightly. Plucking her nipples hard enough to make her grunt and moan.

She was screaming his name, "Yes. Oh Yes, Gideon! Yes!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash that lit the sky up and a loud clap of thunder that masked their combined shouts of release.

Hermione leaned back and they slowed to a stop. "That was…"

"I know, baby. You are incredible."

He dismounted (the mare) and brought his wife down with him. The mare was prancing around her nostrils flaring and her tail swishing. She could sense him.

Abruptly the mare turned her large head and while Gideon was untacking her she caught sight of a shiny black Gelding. His mane and tail were long. He ran from side to side waiting until she could come to him. His cock long and hard, waiting for her.

Gideon let the saddle drop and sat down next to his wife. They both watched in awe as the black gelding mounted the white mare and humped violently in the dark storm.

Hermione found it both startling and arousing. She found herself pulling her night gown off and straddling her husband. He smiled and lay down to accommodate her while she took every ounce of seed from him.

She rode him as hard as the gelding rode the mare and again with a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning, she came with a shout. He held her hips in place while he pushed into her from bottom thrice more before he spilled his essence. Calling her name and taking her hair to drag her down for a kiss.

The horses had gone afterward and Gideon ended up carrying his wife to bed when he felt the first rain drop hit his bare chest.

***!***

Salazar could only sense the smell of her arousal in the air. It was heady and dense as he watched them make love, first on the horse and second on the ground. She rode him with the horses mating in the background. It was incredibly stimulating as he could also feel her too.

She came and he watched her face drop back in ecstasy. He could almost feel her walls tighten around him making him come in his hand for the second time that evening.

He wiped it away with a cleansing spell and lit a cigarette.

Gideon was just about to the door when he looked up at the scowling Salazar and smirked.

Salazar felt waves of anger and jealousy wash over him as he realized that Gideon had known he'd been watching the entire time. Salazar may not be the prejudiced pig he was made out to be, but his reputation for danger was not for not. He had a temper and he'd been provoked by less.

If it were not for the amount of emotion he felt for his wife, this Gideon would suffer the consequences of his wrath.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Salazar paced in his room smoking his cigarette. The smoke swirled around and eventually was pulled out the double doors to dissipate outside in the storm. He could smell the rain. It was refreshing; cleansing the earth of waste and grime.

The thunder was only exacerbating his mood. He was agitated and confused. Salazar Slytherin hated being confused. He was a wizard who knew things, solved problems others couldn't. He was a powerful wizard and a responsible person. …a responsible person with a _horrible temper_. Helga complained about it often. He'd never used it on her, but she'd seen it enough times during his youth that she only pushed him so far… until she killed him of course and she'd made sure he was incapacitated first.

Why was he so jealous? He had strong feelings for Hermione. He may even love her; a genuine love, not one of boyish crushes, but the love of a man towards a woman; a wizard towards a witch. He knew she loved him, but he wanted, nay _needed_, to hear her say it.

It was unsettling to see the woman he loved, his wife in fact, love and make love to other men. It was in a man's nature to be possessive of what's his, he rationalized. This was different.

He lit another cigarette. _Great_, he thought. _Now I'm chain smoking_.

His mind was whirling with reasoning, justification, logic and …emotion. It was a fact that he couldn't change. His wife was bonded to five other wizards. One of which, they _chose_ to include. It was because of her that they had another chance at life. Fate. She didn't have a choice of how many and who.

He decided that he needed to get over this impulsive adolescent jealously that overcame him when he saw her give attention to her other husbands. She hadn't neglected him; offering him a smile and/or a kiss whenever their eyes met.

He sighed and flicked his cigarette out. He was resigned to share her so he would need to make sure that the time that he did have with her was quality. He looked at the sky. The storm had passed and dawn was breaking. He hadn't realized he'd been up all night.

"Salazar?" a small tired voice from the door way called to him.

He smiled. "Hermione. What are you doing up, girl?" he asked.

She shuffled inside his room and shut the door. "I can feel you. Your … soul or magic or mind… it's calling to me. I had to answer," she said looking at him with a knowing expression.

He pierced her with his grey green eyes and inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry… for my jealousy."

She walked to him and tip toed when she was facing him. Pecking him on the nose she said, "Don't be. As long as it remains an emotion and not an action, we can keep it our little flattering secret," she said smugly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Flattering you say?"

She nodded and kissed the corners of his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and felt energized and at peace. His body reacted and he tried to pull away.

She looked at him quizzically. "I think you've had enough tonight, sweet witch."

This time she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? You think because I'm flattered that you can tell me when and where and how much?" she asked her tone edgy.

He shook his head deciding it was probably best not to speak. He pulled her closer and crushed her mouth with his. She responded with equal vigor.

Picking her up he walked to the balcony and sat her on his lap to watch the sunrise. She kissed him passionately and stood in between his legs.

She had come in wearing sweats and smelling of lavender. She pulled her baggy sleepwear down and stepped out of them. Straddling him she sank down on his already exposed member. They sighed and moaned and made love until the sun was fully hung in the sky. "We missed the sunrise," he told her nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

He refused to sleep not wanting to be parted from her and so they showered together. Relishing in her gentle treatment of him, he let her wash his body and run her fingers through his thick dark hair scratching the scalp. She giggled when he moaned and dropped his head farther back for her to continue.

She wouldn't let him give her attention, saying that he had treated her like a lady since the minute they had been bonded. This was his time. He allowed her to shower him with loving care as she pulled his robes for him and helped him to dress.

Insisting she didn't dress back into the sweats in which she had arrived, she tended to him with a towel around her torso. He kept pulling at it teasing her. It fell twice and he asked that she not pick it up the last time. The last half hour of her attentions to him were paid in the nude.

Her breasts swayed with her movement and her hips gleamed with the silky smooth paleness of her skin. His hands were constantly touching her loving the way she felt and the way her nearness made him feel.

He kissed her hands when she was done. "Do you love me Hermione?" he asked his brows furrowing.

She avoided his stare and felt strange standing there naked while he asked such a deeply personal question. He lifted her chin. "Do you love me Hermione?" he repeated.

She was nervous, fearing rejection or worse, his laughter. It was too soon to feel this way towards even one wizard, much less six, but she did.

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered and then looked him square in the eye. Amber meeting grey, "I… I do love you, yes."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too sweet witch."

A broad toothy grin is what she offered him making his heart shatter into tiny pieces of oozing pink Hermione goo.

She bit her lip and looked at him uncertainly. "I'm naked," she stated.

He nodded in agreement. "mmmm hmmmm."

"I'm hungry."

He nodded again and smiled evilly. She clarified. "For food."

He sighed. "Right. You'll need clothes."

"Well spotted," she said sarcastically.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek!" he shouted and then chuckled at her surprised expression. "I learned that from Severus," he explained.

She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks and pulled the towel up to walk to her room for some clothes.

He walked down without her as she said she had some witch things to do before coming down.

They were all seated as per the usual. "All better now?" Abraxas asked teasing the regal man.

Salazar glared momentarily and then nodded shortly. Before taking a drink of tea he looked at Abraxas with a question that need not be spoken. Lucius answered, "We could feel her. She wanted to show you how much she cared. We assumed it was in response to something she felt from you."

Salazar was mildly annoyed at their clever analysis, but decided to be happy with her attentions and not ruin the mood.

She came down a short while later to find not only her husbands and her… she screwed up her face in thought, her what? Step grandson/son and his wife, her best friend/step granddaughter-in-law/daughter-in-law? _Strange_, she thought. When did her family get so complicated?

…but she also found her friends and coworkers, Adrian and Marcus. She stopped. "Good morning," she said cheerfully giving each of her beloveds a kiss and hugs to Ginny, Marcus and Adrian. Draco usually got a smile, but today he pouted, "Why don't I get a hug?" He complained.

She looked at him with tilted head and he explained, "We're family! Twice over! …plus Ginny!"

Ginny smirked. "What do you mean 'plus Ginny'?"

He huffed. "You two are practically sisters! I want some familial affection!" He declared standing up and opening his arms wide.

Hermione and Ginny giggled at his antics while Hermione walked over and gave him a tight hug.

Ginny was still giggling when they separated and whispered to her husband as he sat down, "I got some familial affection for you later."

He smirked and took a happy bite of breakfast.

Marcus cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and sat down. "Yes. When did you find out?"

Adrian chuckled. "I'm imagining at the same time you got your dismissal via owl at the same time we got ours."

She slammed her hands down on the table making them jump. "What?" she yelled. "They fired you too?"

They both nodded and she groaned a moment later dropping her face into her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Marcus frowned. "What are you sorry about? Those bastards were just waiting for a reason to can Pucey and me. The only reason we were given the job was because you went to bat for us. We would have quit anyway if they had only fired you."

Pucey nodded in agreement.

"This brings up a good question, kitten. Have you given thought to what you will do? We can appeal," Sirius suggested knowing that his wife wouldn't be idle for long.

Her husbands were waiting for her to answer and at that moment she felt like the luckiest witch in wizarding society.

"I want to open my own practice… for witches and children," she announced.

"Why only witches and children? Don't wizards need treatment too?" Draco asked.

Severus scowled at him and Sirius snickered. "Would you want me giving you a prostate exam, Draco?" she asked.

His face soured at the thought and he shook his head slowly dropping his fork on the plate with a loud clink. "I've lost my appetite."

She laughed at him and then paused. "Perhaps if I find a Wizard healer we could make it a family practice."

"You'll need an attorney," Adrian suggested.

"…and an accountant," Marcus added.

Hermione smiled. She was silent for a moment as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. "thank you," she said and then frowned. "I can't pay you right away."

She held her breath.

They laughed at her concerned expression.

Severus, Lucius and Sirius looked at her like she was daft. Ginny huffed in humor and Salazar and Abraxas watched her with amusement. It was Gideon who spoke, explaining, "Baby, I'm certain with the amount of vaults and the amount of Galleons you now have access to, we can work out some kind of salary for these boys."

Adrian scowled. "Boys?" he huffed.

Marcus nodded. "I have Galleons enough for my great grandchildren to live comfortably, Granger. I just don't want to sit home bored out of my skull, because no one wants to give me a job. My family name has not yet earned back the good reputation it once held."

"okay then. We'll do it." She turned to her husbands, not for their approval, but for their blessings of sort. "Of course, pet. Anything you want. Lucius may even have some connections to male healers who may have interest in leaving St. Mungo's," Abraxas said.

Lucius nodded and then looked to Severus. The dark man nodded in agreement of the silent suggestion. Hermione frowned. "Have you two always been able to communicate that way?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head emphatically, "It's weird."

Severus' lips twitched upwards, "Since adolescence."

"So what were you agreeing to Professor… uh, Mr. Sn…" Ginny asked confused as to what to call him.

"Severus would be appropriate Ginervra," he told the relieved girl.

"Severus," she said trying it out.

"Lucius thought it may be ideal for me to brew your potions, Hermione. That way St. Mungo's couldn't blackball you once they found out. If you'll allow me to assist in that capacity?"

Hermione didn't waste a second before she flew into his lap hugging and kissing every inch of his face. Lucius cleared his throat, "It was my suggestion," he pouted.

She giggled and climbed out of Severus' reluctant hold and into Lucius' welcoming one. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she whispered to them both.

"Hey, we offered our help too," Marcus called from the other end of the table wanting to get in on the loving.

Abraxas, Salazar and Severus glared at him and Sirius turned a suddenly somber eye to the large wizard. "I don't think so," he said menacingly.

Marcus lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it… exactly," he added quietly making Adrian and Ginny, who were closest to him, snicker.

"We can start planning right after your hearing, love," Salazar said watching her fawn over Lucius and Severus happily. He didn't feel jealous right now, he felt proud of her for making a decision and happy that she would get what she wanted. He realized how serious his need to make her happy was and looked around to see the same sentiments on the others' faces.

Ginny stiffened unexpectedly. "uh oh," she said catching Hermione's attention.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking quickly to Ginny and calling her healing wand simultaneously.

"I feel pressure… lots of it!" she hissed gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were white.

Draco was rubbing her back, but his face was filled with worry and fear. He slid back to allow Hermione to run a quick diagnostic. "Babies are fine, your magic is unstable. We should…" She didn't finish and an invisible wave of Ginny's magic knocked Hermione backwards sending her sprawling along with Draco and Marcus.

The others felt it. It was strong enough surge to shake the table and knock down drinks and disrupt plates, but not enough to unseat them.

Hermione and Draco groaned. Marcus stood slowly and shouted. "What the hell was that?"

Ginny recovered. "My magic it …it … it's off."

"Off?" he asked slowly drawing out the word she used.

She nodded and watched as Hermione's husbands helped her and Draco up. Hermione cast a diagnostic on each wizard starting with Draco to make sure they were all right. Severus fussed as he had barely felt it, but she didn't relent.

Lastly she examined Ginny again and hummed. "What does that mean?" Ginny asked referring to Hermione's 'hum'.

Hermione shook her head. "It means that your magic is stable again."

Ginny wanted to cry and turned teary eyes to her husband who was rubbing his head. When he saw her he immediately went to her and hugged her comfortingly. "Come on now. It will only last a little while. Babies are powerful," he offered, but then looked to Hermione in question.

She nodded in confirmation and he smiled kissing his wife on her head.

"You didn't cast a spell on yourself, Hermione," Severus noted.

_Blasted_! She thought.

"I will in a minute, just wanted to make sure you all were all right first. I need to do some research. I've never seen magic hiccups as powerful as this."

"First you'll run a spell over yourself," Abraxas ordered noting that his wife was skirting the issue.

She huffed and cast the spell. Everything glowed green as it did with everyone else until it reached her torso where it turned a bright gold. The energy pulsed brightly and then the rest of the spell moved down her legs turning green again.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow. "Was that what I think it was?"


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; now on to the show._

Before anyone could say anything, the house elf, who had impeccable timing, walked in carrying another parchment for Hermione.

She reached for it, silently relieved for the interruption, read it aloud:

"_Miss Granger,_

_In light of recent events, we have moved your hearing to tomorrow. We'll expect you promptly fifteen minutes prior to hearing commencement for check-in._

_Your barrister must be registered with the Ministry and in possession of a valid litigative license._

_Under section forty, subsection 21a, Article III, line x.1. '…the defendant has the right to face the accuser and or the prosecution acting on behalf of the Ministry…'_

_Following with this statute, your prosecuting attorney is Blaise Zabini._

_Good day,_

_Talia Vicar_."

Pucey raised his eyebrows. "This'll be interesting."

Hermione closed her eyes. Blaise hated her in school and probably still hates her. "He's going to come at me with everything he's got, isn't he?" she asked.

Pucey nodded his head and Draco tilted his at her knowing her concern. "He will, but not because he's still harboring some ill will towards you because of your blood status. Blaise is just full throttle all the time. He was quiet in school so many didn't realize how extremely concentrated his thought processes can be."

Marcus agreed. "He'll attack you because that's what his job is at the moment."

She felt angry; enraged actually. This was all because of Ron. If he hadn't have filed a complaint they wouldn't be investigating her. They already explained the spell to the Minister of Magic! How much higher did she need to go to catch a break?

Sparks popped around her and her hair was beginning to stand on end. "Now Hermione, it'll be fine. Pucey's the best," Marcus soothed standing and shifting away from her.

She gritted her teeth. "This isn't about Adrian or Zabini or going to court. This is about one stupid red head…!"

"Hey!" Ginny objected.

Hermione turned sharp eyes to the red head. "Not you. Ron."

"What did I do to him for him to hate me so deeply that he just can't leave me the hell alone?" she screamed. They all ducked suddenly when her anger set off rather loud explosion in the kitchen.

Gideon stood not wanting her to stress. "Calm down, baby. Why don't I take you shopping…"

She whipped around to face him making him take an instinctual step backwards. "Don't you 'baby' me, Gideon Prewett! Shopping? Do I look like some vapid simpleton to whom you can inveigle with shallow promises of material items?" she hissed, her hair still crackling.

"Uh oh, she's breaking out the big words now," Draco whispered.

Ginny wasn't listening. "I'll go shopping," she chirped making Lucius chuckle, which resulted in his wife glaring at him.

Hermione focused on Gideon again. She didn't know what else to say; though, he had a point. New shoes always made her feel better, but she certainly was NOT going to tell him that! Nor was she going to concede the point to any of her husband's.

Little did she realize that her facial expressions and mannerisms belied her thoughts. Her hair was no longer crackling and her face was tilted in thought. Her stance was pondering as one knee was bent and her feet were closer together instead of stiff and shoulder width apart.

She'd made a decision in the next instant; meeting Ginny's eyes for a split second she turned and stalked out of the room, putting as much purpose in her stride as she could muster. Shortly thereafter, Ginny got up and followed the pseudo-angry witch out the door.

Each wizard heard the pop of Apparition seconds later as the witches of the Manor departed the property.

Adrian cleared his throat, confused.

Gideon asked the question, "What just happened?"

"They went shopping," Severus answered.

Gideon frowned. "I thought she couldn't be 'inveigled with material objects'!" he shouted frustrated. "…and how did Ginny know?"

"Ginny and her have been friends since Ginny was eleven, she just knows," Draco replied.

Gideon sighed dramatically and sat down to finish his breakfast pondering the complexity of his wife.

"She's pregnant," Sirius said.

"It's not yours Mutt, so you don't need to worry your pretty little head over it," Severus sneered.

Sirius stood violently. "She's my wife Snivellus! …and whatever child she bears will be cared for by all of us!" Sirius realized at that moment that they hadn't really talked about children at all. How they would be raised, what the children should be told.

He looked around and met the gray green eyes of Salazar and the silver gray eyes of Abraxas. He cleared his throat. "Should we… talk about it?" he asked.

Men being men, they didn't actually agree with Sirius, but their body language indicated that they were open to discussion.

Salazar leaned in slightly and spoke, "They should each know who their father is, but not be made to feel less important by the others."

"Some favoritism can't be helped, but I concur, that every effort should be taken to ensure… harmony among the siblings," Abraxas stated.

Draco wanted to shake things up a little by asking the next question, "Have you decided on a common last name or will you leave 'Mione to keeping a running list of who's who in her head while she introduces the brood?"

Lucius scowled at his son, but silently gave the question merit.

Severus surprised them all by smiling and quietly adding an anecdote to the conversation. "My mother had two children, a boy and a girl and she still couldn't remember our names correctly when she got flustered. It didn't help that both our names began with 'S' and both of our names had v's as well."

"You're not an only child?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't as a child. I am the only heir to the Prince family now."

"My vote is Malfoy. Lucius and I are 33% of the husbands and share the last name making Malfoy the majority shareholder," Abraxas calculated.

Draco huffed in humor at the logic. Though he couldn't argue it, he knew nobody else would buy it.

"She's not a stock, Abraxas," Severus snapped. "That said, I concede my last name and leave it to the rest of you to decide."

"Are we actually thinking about coming up with one common sir name? For Hermione or the children or both?" Sirius asked.

Gideon nodded in agreement. "Hermione wants to keep her name. If she's out with only one of us then she can decide if she wants to be introduced using her husband's last name, but until then we shouldn't try to make any decisions for her. She gets a bit twitchy."

Salazar agreed with this, but was loathe to admit to it. Instead he said, "I would like any children I father to bear my name."

"As would I," Sirius added.

"So then it's settled. She'll make the decision at the appropriate time and we'll ensure our children have our names," Gideon summarized.

It was hours before the girls came back. Ginny had one small bag and that was it for new purchases.

Draco stood and looked at his wife curiously. "Ice cream and lots of it," she said and together walked up to prepare for dinner.

Hermione was tired and feeling a little insecure and just wanted to cuddle. She walked right over, took his hand and dragged him with her without word. He went willingly, of course. In fact if it hadn't been so contrary to his normal demeanor he would have skipped out of the room behind her.

Sirius watched him leave and tried not to feel offended, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to witches not falling all over themselves to get a taste of him, but not this one. Was it strange for her… him being Harry's Godfather? Did she have trouble reconciling the convict to the man he had turned into? He sighed and stood. "I'll be at Grimmald Place getting pissed." With that he floo'd to his childhood home and called out for Remus.

***!***

Salazar, Abraxas, Gideon and Severus looked at each other understanding what Sirius may be feeling, but not willing to give an inch.

***!***

"She hates me," he said as he greeted Remus.

Remus, knowing Sirius' moody nature, took a leap of faith and replied to what he thought his friend was talking about. "You haven't consummated your bond with Hermione yet, I take it."

Sirius nodded and poured them both a shot glass of firewhiskey. "She doesn't love me like she loves _them_." The last word he drawled maliciously.

"Just because a witch doesn't have sex with you right away doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you. On the contrary, it usually means they feel too much for you and don't want to ruin it with sex."

"She's my _wife_, Moony!"

"Right. That does put a damper on things," Remus acknowledged.

"Maybe it's not that she doesn't want to, it's that the last time she saw you she was a fifth year."

"She's had sex with Severus," Sirius countered.

"Well he does have that dangerous vibe and 'the voice'," stated Remus complete with air quotes.

Sirius pouted. "I have sexy eyes and a roguish bad boy persona!"

"A little full of ourselves, our we?"

"How else am I supposed to compete with those… others?"

Remus frowned. "You don't have to compete, Pads. You two must fulfill the bonds of marriage, no getting around that. You just have to use your brain." Remus leaned over and rapped softly against Sirius' forehead with his knuckle.

"Right, my brain," he mocked.

Remus shook his head. "I know you Sirius. You'll have the urge to save something or act noblely, but then you'll talk yourself out of it thinking that wizards shouldn't do that or thinking you'll look weak." Pausing to let that sink in he continued, "Here's what I want you to do. Whenever you feel like she needs you for whatever reason, do it. Just do what your heart tells you to do without listening to your mind chatter on about masculinity."

Sirius nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. Now let's get pissed," Remus suggested and they spent the rest of the evening reminiscing and drinking. When Sirius Floo'd back he tripped over the grate at Malfoy Manor and didn't get up. He was passed out half in and half out of the Floo.

***!***

Lucius followed dutifully, not making a sound. They entered her room and she immediately started taking off her clothes leaving her in a pair of lacy pink knickers. He stood still watching her disrobe until she turned to him and started removing his robes. Her fingers were shaking and her face was flushed. It was with an almost nervous urgency that she took him down to bare chest and black silk boxers.

She pulled him with her to bed and climbed on top balancing on her knees she waited for him to slide under her before she nestled against him.

Skin on skin, she was hot to the touch. Lucius was already concerned about her, but the heat radiating from her body couldn't be healthy.

She was kissing his chest when he pulled her up to speak, "Hermione…"

"Shhhhh," she said placing her warm tipped finger against his soft lips. Her eyes were glistening a little when she replaced her finger with her lips. Kissing him slowly. "I want to feel you, Lucius, please, please, please, please," she chanted.

Her fingers were trailing feathery light touches down his stomach and inside the waist band of his boxers.

She murmured a spell and divested him of his cover. His erection sprang free.

"Please Lucius, please, I need you?" she begged rubbing her breasts against his chest as he was now turned facing her and pulling her close to him possessively.

He lost all resolve and rolled them over kissing her deeply. "Ok love anything you want."

She spread her legs for him and he entered her.

He murmured words of love and beauty and safety to her all the while pushing inside of her rhythmically with long, steady strokes. He made her come twice before coming himself and then licking every inch of her body before pulling her close. He placed a hand flat over her stomach and smiled. "Baby," he said quietly. It was too early to sense it yet, but he was glad he was the first.

He drifted off to sleep with his hand firmly in place and hers covering it.

She woke him three more times during the darkest of night to have him make love to her, each time begging for him to take her. She couldn't get enough of him. She urged to push harder, to move faster, to lick deeper, to squeeze her nipple tighter. She wanted him to bite and nibble and suck. He complied with all of her demands finally resting in the wee hours of the morning.

***!***

They all arrived to the courthouse twenty minutes early. Hermione hadn't spoken a word. Even after she checked in she remained silent; she couldn't sit down and couldn't stand still. They were all waiting when Sirius felt that urge to comfort her.

Instead of doing nothing he followed Remus' instructions and acted.

He walked slowly to her and rubbed her shoulders gently. "Kitten?" he asked.

She didn't respond, but her breathing evened and her head dropped to give him more access. "That feels nice," she sighed.

"I'm a really great hugger," he said just as quietly.

She snorted, turned her teary eyes to him and leaned into his embrace. He wanted to shout in victory, but instead hugged her tightly against him. "What if they send me to Azkaban, Sirius?" she asked her voice muffled against the hard planes of his chest.

He tilted her chin up and looked at her with very staid eyes. "You won't ever spend a second in that God-foresaken place, kitten. Not ever," he promised.

She kissed him. Deeply, passionately, she kissed him. "Thank you," she said.

His heart soared. "That's what I'm here for, kitten."

Just then a wizard in black robes opened the double doors to the Wizengamot and called her name, "Hermione Granger."

She stepped forward. "That's me."


	26. Chapter 26

She glanced behind her before she entered as if she were memorizing the faces of her new family just before she walked the plank. Lucius, Draco and Ginny had to stay outside as they were witnesses and Adrian was already waiting for her at the defendants table.

Her husbands followed shortly after and sat with Marcus lining one pew. It was a formidable group. They each could feel her anxiety, but the outward appearance revealed nothing. Abraxas marveled at his normally transparent wife. Here she was screaming with fear on the inside and on the outside standing rigid without emotion. He smirked and then sighed calming himself hoping it would convey to her.

She knew immediately and turned to offer him a quick smile.

He was mildly surprised that she knew exactly who to credit with the emotion, but was interrupted when the bailiff announced the arrival of the Wizengamot.

Twenty five wizards and witches entered wearing navy blue robes edged with gold threading. They all looked regal. The Minister did not participate in the Wizengamot, but was an observer and arbitrator when members reached an impasse.

Their eyes met and Kingsley offered her a wink of encouragement. Her hopeful mood flew out of her body with such force it left her gasping for air when a portly woman walked calmly to the podium at the front center of where the Wizengamot members sat.

She hadn't changed at all in the years since Hermione had seen her last. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the shocking pink of the woman's collar peeked out from her robes. Her dark hair was still perfectly quaffed and she wore a smug expression directing her triumphant stare to Hermione.

The woman cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Familiarity and rage filled Hermione who wanted nothing more than to hex the woman with an Obliviate.

"Miss Granger, it's been too long," she quipped.

Adrian's intelligent eyes shot up. "I am representing Miss Granger so any communication will be directed to me Ms. Umbridge."

Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat in irritation. "Of course. Barrister Pucey, I have reviewed your license and registery. It was declared, by unanimous vote, that you are fit to defend your client against the charges of reckless magic and practicing blood magic. What say you?"

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty?" she asked with amused humor in her tone.

He didn't bat an eye. "Not guilty."

She erupted in a giggle that held no humor. "You shall have the opportunity to explain Miss Granger not casting any Entrapment charms and be involved in blood magic."

Hermione jerked. Why wasn't Adrian saying anything?

As if reading her mind, Adrian shifted slowly touching his shoulder to hers in a calming gesture.

Umbridge smirked and turned to the prosecution. "The honorable Blaise Zabini will speak as the voice of the Ministry. Barrister Zabini," she greeted with a genuine smile.

The handsome wizard offered her a smile in return, but anyone who knew him would know it was not complimentary, but rather a measure of protection against her ill will. "Ms. Umbridge," he said quietly. He didn't once look over to his counterpart.

Blaise and Adrian had grown up together with Draco and Marcus. The four had been inseparable as children, providing a source of comfort and dark camaraderie during the reign of Voldemort. It still gave Blaise shivers to think of the name of the dark lord, much less say it out loud.

Blaise walked to the center and bowed respectfully to the Wizengamot. "I respectfully decline first position at opening statements. Barrister Pucey may take the opportunity."

Dolores Umbridge was clearly not happy at this turn of events, but nodded her head in acquiescence. "Barrister Pucey you have the floor."

Usually, defense would thank the speaker, but in this instance Pucey only nodded and addressed the larger Wizengamot sitting behind the controversial witch. He nodded for Hermione to sit and then turned to face them.

"Miss Granger. Hers is a household name and well deserved, as her loyalty, skill and logic helped Harry Potter defeat the wizard that would have turned our world to darkness. In fact, many of you owe your livelihoods to Miss Granger."

"We don't need the reminder, barrister Pucey," interrupted Dolores Umbridge flatly.

He smiled and responded. "My opening statement is not finished Ms. Umbridge."

She huffed. "Of course. You may continue as long as Blaise has no objection."

Blaises eyebrow dipped when she used his first name, but he said nothing to correct her.

"No Madam Umbridge," he said and then turned to Pucey, "Please continue."

"Thank you Barrister Zabini. I'll wrap it up; it's ludicrous that one would consider my client either reckless or dark. Her experiences of which she is charged can be easily explained and have been to Minister Shacklebolt. I move to dismiss these charges and let Miss Granger continue with her life."

Before Blaise could stand and begin his opening, Dolores took the podium and cast the Sonorus spell to ensure she could be heard by all. "I remember Hermione as a rule breaker and rebel; bucking authority and persuading a normally law abiding student body to engage in the same behavior. She singled handedly formed a coup during her time at Hogwarts, broke in and entered my office with the intent on fleeing, and then lied taking me and Harry Potter on a wild goose chase and putting us both in danger. In fact, I sustained numerous injuries in an attempt to protect her and Mr. Potter from the danger of wild animals."

Hermione stood up so fast her chair tipped over. "That is a complete misrepresentation of the facts and those animals are not wild! They are intelligent beings!" she shouted pointing her finger at the vile woman.

"Hermione!" Adrian hissed pulling her down to her seat, which he righted.

Dolores smirked.

Blaises lips twitched. _Now there's the witch I remember_, he thought. He didn't want to do this. These charges were bogus and this whole thing just felt wrong. He was tired of this. He watched as Umbridge targeted wizards and witches for silly infractions and she did only to usurp the Minister. It was childish in his opinion and what was worse she always asked for him specifically. He'd often find himself wishing she would find a beau; one that would let her boss him around, one that would take her focus off of him.

He looked over at a now regretful Hermione Granger. Pucey had requested a moment to speak with his client. Blaise took the opportunity to really look at her. She had always been cute with her pert nose, cherub lips and bouncy hair. She was so different from the skeletal witches that graced Slytherin house; fiery and absolutely brilliant, she didn't kowtow to anyone.

Dolores interrupted everyone's thoughts with her next words. "I move to sentence Miss Granger to eight weeks in Azkaban and suspend her magic for another sixty days after that."

The court went wild at the harsh punishment even Blaise was taken aback at the suggestion. Azkaban? Really?

Her husband's stood and started shouting, the Wizengamot all started talked amongst themselves weighing the charge against the motion when Kingsley ended the chaos quite effectively.

Taking a page from the book of Albus Dumbledore, "SILENCE!" he yelled.

Lucius could feel Hermione's tension, anxiety and then felt her stomach flip flop a few times making him a little queasy. Then, all three heard the unmistakable deep voice of the Minister and wondered what the hell was going on. Lucius stood then reevaluated his intention when the large wizard guarding the entrance to the court stiffened. Lucius sat down with a huff.

Inside, Kingsley walked to the center, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I beg you to hear the explanations of these charges before making any rash decisions on punishment."

There was mumbling and nodding and then silence.

Dolores was reluctant and addressed Blaise once again. "Barrister Zabini do you have any objections?" she asked sending him a glare urging him to object, but he was done being her pawn. "No ma'am."

She stepped down and allowed the explanations.

Pucey nodded in thanks to the Minister. "As you know, Mrs. Malfoy and Miss Granger have been friends since they were children. Mrs. Malfoy is pregnant and Miss Granger is her healer. Pregnant witches often experience fluctuations in magic. This was one of those times. Mrs. Malfoy is a powerful witch so her peaks and valleys are extreme. Miss Granger arrived at Malfoy Manor to give Mrs. Malfoy a checkup when upon being startled Mrs. Malfoy's magic fluctuated knocking both Messrs. Malfoy and Miss Granger back. It was quite a powerful surge ending in Miss Granger cutting her head on one of the many Malfoy book shelves.

The spell she bled onto was old and powerful. It provoked her to verbal cast the spell and enacting the call for mates. The powers that be gave her five wizards bonding them with traditional marriage bonds. It was an accident," he finished.

"Do you have witnesses that can attest to this?" Blaise asked.

"I do. Bailiff call…"

"No need. They can give their testimony in private," Blaise said.

"…and the Entrapment charm?" Dolores asked thoroughly irritated by the logical explanation.

"A simple matter of self defense in response to a perceived threat."

"Self defense? Surely, you don't expect us to believe that Auror Weasley, a wizard of the law, threatened the almighty Miss Granger."

"Yes Ms. Umbridge, I do. Let's first look at the physics of the matter. Miss Granger is a petite witch standing a foot shorter than Auror Weasley. He outweighs her by hundred stones, at least.

Now let's look at history. She's been assaulted by him before."

"Do you have witnesses?" Blaise asked.

"I do."

Blaise nodded and lifted a finger to Adrian indicating that he needed a moment to speak to the Wizengamot. "At the risk of sounding like defense, I must advise the Wizengamot that self defense is not a crime especially in light of prior incidence. The Prosecution respectfully requests that these charges be dropped and Miss Granger be allowed to pursue her life however she sees fit within the constraints of the law. I request a vote be cast now in favor of my motion."

Everyone in court was shocked into silence, including Dolores Umbridge. Minister Shacklebolt took the stand. "All in favor?"

Every member raised their hand with the exception of Dolores Umbridge, she scowled and sat down in her seat with a plop.

"Then it's settled. Miss Granger you may go as long as there are no other motions?" He asked the room.

Blaise stood. "There is one more item Minister."

"oh?"

"I quit." With that he walked out of the courtroom nodding to Hermione and Pucey on the way out. He stopped briefly and greeted Lucius and Draco. He promised tea and then made his way to the Apparition point vanishing in an instant.

Marion Jacobs, a member of the Wizengamot, stood. "Minister, I also have a motion."

"yes?"

"I propose that Auror Weasley's manner of intimidation is unacceptable for an Auror. A formal reprimand in the form of a charge of assault should be passed."

"If passed it will inhibit his career Miss Jacobs," the Minister said.

"It will, but I must consider the safety of his charges and his credibility as an Auror. Minister, where will it end? Miss Granger was a dear friend of his. What will he do to unsuspecting wizards and witches who he doesn't know?"

"Valid point. All in favor?" he asked.

He nodded. "It's passed. Bailiff please send message to my secretary to prepare the paperwork. I will sign it myself."

Adrian and Hermione looked at each other happily befuddled. Gideon let out a loud 'whoop!' and Hermione felt the urge to cry in relief; she _really_ did not want to go to Azkaban.

After a celebratory brunch, they headed home. Hermione and Ginny went to take a nap after yoga and the men were left to their own devices.

Remus Floo'd over in the evening. "We should go for drinks, Moony!"

Remus looked over at Ginny now playing with Teddy. She looked up and nodded that she would watch him.

Hermione walked around the corner just as Sirius and Remus stood to leave. "Hermione, come with us," Remus asked at the last minute.

Sirius looked at her hesitantly. "Yes, come. Please?"

She didn't know where they were going, but she thought it would be nice to catch up with Remus and spend some time with Sirius. "Sure. Just let me change… uh, I guess jeans are okay?" They both nodded.

She came back down a few minutes later with her hair up in a ponytail, some snug fitting jeans that made her bum look positively delicious, a tight tee that ended a half inch before the band of her jeans and some pink ballet flats.

Sirius smiled and held his hand out to her to take. They floo'd together to a small bar.

"Sirius I can't drink," she said quietly, self consciously.

"I know, kitten. I'll get you water, yes?" he asked.

She nodded and followed Remus to the table. Soon they were laughing and joking and having a grand time. She didn't realize the pretty picture she made even as casually dressed as she was, wizards leered at her.

A slow song came on and Sirius turned to her. "Dance with me kitten."

She smiled and then looked around. "No one is dancing," she whispered.

He gave her a charming and roguish smile. "So?"

The got up and he pulled her close. It was an intimate proximity their bodies moving together. He smelled spicy and masculine. Her cheek brushed his stubbled chin. He was all man with the hard planes of his chest rubbing gently against her soft mounds. Every step he took his erection bumped her stomach. He was intoxicating, every ounce of him.

"Hermione, let's go home, love."

She nodded and right from the dance floor he Apparated them to his room. He slowly took pulled her shirt off kissing every inch of exposed skin. She let him pay her attention, his painstakingly easy manner making her feel loved and desired.

He was kissing his way to her stomach, his tongue dipping and playing in her belly button. He murmured something to her belly, but she didn't hear.

His fingers nimbly unbuttoned her denims and unzipped the zipper. He tucked his fingers in the waistband and dragged them down her hips licking each hip bone and nipping his way to the center.

He reached her hairless lips and breathed deeply. "You smell so good, kitten, so good," he whispered.

He licked softly, delving his tongue between her folds provoking her hands to card their way through his silky shoulder length hair. "Spread your legs for me kitten."

She moved one of her legs outward and he set in licking deeply and nibbling on her lips. His hands gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. She came with a scream that his talented tongue continue its ministrations.

She floated downward from the clouds and looked at him with dreamy eyes. Standing up he kissed her with wet lips thick with her release and his saliva.

He moved his tongue in the same manner at her mouth as he did to her nether region. It was sensual and sexy and she wanted him. She tried to pull him down, but he wouldn't. "Put your hands on the bed," he ordered quietly.

She blinked and then moved to do as he said. She was bent over with her feet on the ground and her elbows on the bed. He got behind her and licked the backs of her thighs. He nuzzled her entrance and delved deeply making her wiggle in pleasure.

Spreading her cheeks apart he licked slowly up and down. He bit and rubbed his nose in her puckered star. She was panting now. "Please Sirius…"

He stood and disrobed with one hand while continuing to touch her with the other. His fingers were pumping slowly inside of her. "You're so tight…" he licked his lips.

After a moment he removed his fingers and sank slowly home. She groaned as he stretched her. Shallow thrusts made her breasts sway back and forth, which he caught with his large calloused hands and squeezed.

His upward stroke caught the spongy place inside of her walls and she felt the pressure of another climax. "Come for me again kitten. It feels so good… yes, yes… that's it. I can feel it… oh yes." His head dropped back as his shallow thrusts continued through her orgasm. Her walls clamped down on him making him grit his teeth.

She was moaning and panting and urging. He wouldn't disappoint.

After she came he picked up the pace and depth of his entry. Pulling out almost all the way he slid back in deeply the top of his cock reaching her cervix. He continued like this changing rhythm and depth making her vocal reactions get louder and louder.

He slapped her bum leaving a red mark. Her head popped up and she screamed at the pleasure pain. He slapped her bum again and smiled at her shout of, "YES!" in a throaty growl.

***!*** Severus was lying in bed swallowing and panting. He couldn't wait to get to her again. He would show her what small amounts of pain could bring. Though, the mutt wasn't doing a bad job of providing a rather benign introduction to the world of pleasure pain.

***!***

He lasted for hours. Soon after bringing her to climax twice more he flipped her body over and pounded into her then soothing the hurt with his tongue laving her swollen lips and sucking gently on her worn out clit.

She was breathless and exhausted when she fell asleep with him lovingly running his fingers through her hair. They were lying on top of the sheets, their skin still slick with sweat. "I love you doll," he said to her looking at the ceiling.

She breathed on the verge of sleep. "I love you too Sirius." She sounded so young he thought before he closed his eyes ten minutes before the sun came up.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_.

The pit pat sound her footsteps made on the dirt path was steady and constant. She'd left before breakfast. She knew most of her husbands were early risers… she laughed a little, her _Slytherin_ husbands were early risers; her two Gryffindor's would sleep until noon if she let them.

She rounded the corner. She'd made it out of the Manor without seeing them. The only one to meet her at the door was the house elf, whose name she was pretty sure she'd never learned. Abraxas called him elf, but other than that… she made a mental note to ask him his name.

Yesterday had been surreal. First Dolores Umbridge standing there in the center looking down on everyone… _UGH_! Why was she still even serving the Ministry? After everything she's done – Anti-werewolf legislation, Muggleborn registration… it's astounding that she's allowed to even show her face after her stint in Azkaban!

Hermione realized with a start that she had picked up the pace quite a bit and was now sprinting up the hill. She slowed to a more reasonable speed and regained control of her breathing.

She checked her watch; she'd been running thirty minutes longer than normal. She couldn't feel any anxiety at her absence so she didn't worry about returning home.

She continued to run up the rest of the way.

***!***

"Where is she?" Gideon asked with clenched fists.

He and Sirius were pacing nervously, like animals in a cage. None of her husbands were sitting; they were all standing tensely waiting for the door to open or the Floo to activate.

Severus was researching when Draco and Ginny walked in. "Do you know where she went?" Sirius asked.

Ginny frowned. "Jogging. You don't feel her," she stated.

They all shook their heads.

Draco looked around and felt a mixture of sympathy and triumph. The older 'wiser' wizards didn't know why this was happening and he did! He wanted to milk it for all that it was worth. "You don't know why."

He tried to make it sound like a question, but it came out a statement, which gave too much of his intention away. Lucius' keen eyes focused on his sons. "You do."

Draco sighed wishing he could play it out a little longer, but he was no fool, these men would string him up magically and torture him the Muggle way. "The baby."

"What about it?" Sirius asked having only been around one pregnant witch his entire life and when Lily started getting moody, he split.

"When Gin and I married we shared a connection, not as vivid as yours appeared to be, but it was there. When she got pregnant, it went away. "Mione said it's normal, that our magic is focused on forming a connection to the baby first. That effort takes away from the connection parents share," he explained.

"Hermione knew?" Severus asked feeling a little betrayed, though he wasn't sure why. They'd only found out a couple days ago and with everything they hadn't had a moment to talk about it.

Ginny stepped in as it looked like all of Hermione's husbands were feeling a little jilted. "You just found out she was pregnant. _She_ just found out. Then she had to stand in front of the Wizengamot and listen that horrible woman ask the council to send her to Azkaban. She lost her job… a job that she loved, by the way and you are here acting like children!" her voice had steadily risen over the course of the tirade followed by the fireplace fire flaming dangerously high and then being snuffed out by a gust of wind circling the room flipping pages on books lying face up. It was like a poltergeist came plundering through and then left just as quickly.

Lucius wanted to duck, expecting the usual power surge from his daughter-in-law, but he fought it remaining standing.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we are hardly acting like children," Salazar snapped clearly offended.

"Sure about that?" she sneered.

Draco was shocked. Ginny was normally quite polite, if a little outspoken, but that's what he loved. She was independent and smart, not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

Abraxas stood. "I'm quite sure. You must forgive us, Ginervra, I am the only wizard who has sired any children and at the time protocol disallowed any outward affection for pregnant witches, even going as far as discouraging contact."  
Ginny understood, but her heart was racing and she felt like crying. _Great_, she thought, _I'm being overrun with hormones_!

"You seem like an independent wizard, Mr. Malfoy, if you wanted to be near your wife during her pregnancy, then you should have told your social circle to sod off," she admonished.

He smirked as did Salazar making Ginny suspicious. "It wasn't _my_ social circle, Ginny, it was the witches. They forbade any contact with husbands during pregnancy and menses."

Ginny made a face that spoke of her distaste and Draco pondered the logic in that. He could see if wizards had separated themselves to avoid moods and tongue lashings, but the witches?  
Severus cleared his throat. "Many marriages were arranged. So witches preferred to spend their most intimate and personal moments with other witches as opposed to someone they didn't particularly like or with whom they had no emotional connection."

Ginny could understand this, especially since she had wanted to strangle Draco on many an occasion during her time – and she loved him dearly. He'd been wonderful recently, throughout her short pregnancy, but who's to say she wouldn't want to hex him later when she became heavy with his child.

Lucius smirked reading her face. Draco frowned. He knew she was thinking about later on and he bristled at the unspoken slight.

She really couldn't argue, but she didn't want to concede the point, so she remained silent.

***!***

_Pregnant. I'm pregnant, _she sighed. She was walking now, down the hill. She'd tired herself out running to the top. She felt a twinge of concern or irritation. It was them, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet.

She came to the plateau and stopped. She laid her hand softly on her lower abdomen and looked down at her still flat stomach. _A baby_, she murmured. She'd never let herself think about children, even when Ginny had spoken about having a family of her own, Hermione had remained quiet only smiling when Ginny described how she pictured her children.

Hermione could tell that Lucius had been proud. She could imagine all the little platinum blondes running around. Ginny and Draco's twins would only be a few months older than hers and Lucius'.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione twirled around her hand still resting on her stomach. "Oh, have I interrupted a moment?"

"Tonks," she said flatly. "What do you want?"

Tonks took a deep breath while wiggling her eyebrows and looking at the sky. "Funny you should ask. I want what any witch wants. A wizard of my own, a family some day, a good reputation… but that's all ruined now. And it's all because of you."

Hermione frowned. "I didn't tell Ron to assault me and I didn't assign him to investigate the practice of dark magic. I mean, you know how much he hates the Malfoy's! Why would you send him?" She asked the dark haired witch with frustration in her tone.

Tonks' shoulders slumped a bit. "I thought he'd be able to handle it since he's had experience with them before, plus Ginny. I knew she wouldn't hurt him."

Tonks looked up, her eyes scathing. "But you ruined it. They would've been fine, but no, you had to provoke him – make him angry." She raised her wand.

Hermione couldn't get hers fast enough before she was thrown back; her body stinging from being shocked. She landed with a thump and an 'ooomph', but Tonks wasn't done yet. She cast another stunner. Hermione had barely enough time to whip out her wand and cast a protective shield. Hermione stood quickly and shot off three spells in succession: one to disarm, one to stun and one to bind. All three hit there mark.

Tonks was furious and if looks could kill Hermione would be a rotting corpse. She conjured her Patronus and gasped in surprise as a small, but majestic dragon materialized and looked to its witch for instruction.

She shook her head to clear the hundred thoughts whirling around, the first one being when and why did her Patronus animal change from an otter to a dragon and two why was her Patronus in color and not the standard bright glowing light?

It was a white glowing dragon, with reflections of pink and green in its scales, purple and green in its wings and dark green eyes with black eye lashes and whiskers. Hermione thought she was quite pretty. The dragon huffed two puffs of smoke out of its nostrils impatiently. "Oh right, the message. One to Kingsley and one to Malfoy Manor, any one of my husbands."

After the message the dragon left in a blur to deliver the messages. Hermione looked down at Tonks and shook her head.

***!***

Her husbands were still agitated, but they had calmed somewhat. Each was worried and trying not to overreact when a bright light came zooming in and taking the form of a dragon. "Ah, what a pretty little dragon," Draco commented.

The dragon huffed in indignation and spoke with Hermione's voice.

"Figures," Draco said after hearing it was her Patronus.

"Her voice sounded a little shaky," Abraxas noted.

The dragon looked from one to the other waiting for them to come to a decision. Sirius got annoyed and stood. "Where is she?" he asked the small feminine dragon.

It turned gracefully to face him and narrowed her eyes. He stumbled back a few seconds later, in complete and utter shock. They all watched as the Patronus faded.

"What happened?" Severus asked extremely interested in the incident.

"It pushed a picture into my mind. I could hear Hermione telling me to relax; I could almost feel her next to me! It was incredible!"

Severus, annoyed, said, "Well mutt, where is she?"

"Oh right…" Sirius described where she was and Ginny knew exactly how to get there. She'd been running up there a few times.

***!***

Everyone showed up at once to find Hermione sitting up against a tree rooted right next to the cliff looking pale and Tonks lying stiffly on the ground in front of her trying to mutter something.

Her husbands all walked towards her concerned while Kingsley, Draco and Ginny made their way to Tonks.

Kingsley removed the silence bind over the witches mouth to hear what she had to say. Instead of an explanation she uttered a curse that sent the unaware witch sitting against the tree spiraling over the cliff.

Hermione screeched and then passed out before she plunged to her death. The last thing she heard besides her own scream was someone shriek, 'Hermione!'

***!***

Hermione awoke to the unmistakable smell of hospital antiseptic. Padma Patil was there talking to her. "Hermione. Wake up now. Hermione."

Hermione groaned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Thirsty," she croaked.

Padma smiled and looked around at the room full of people. "She'll be fine," she said and put a straw in a glass filled with water for her previous boss. "Drink now, Hermione. Your family is here."

She latched onto Padma's sleeve after she opened her eyes a bit and pulled the lovely witch down. "Baby?"

Padma, again smiled and laid a comforting hand overtop of Hermione's. "They're fine."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "They?"

Padma nodded and snickered. "Triplets."

"What?"

Padma nodded again. "Triplets alone are a rare occurrence –a as you know, but your case is even more special. You're going down in the history books with this one."

Hermione tried to sit up, but her back hurt and the scrapes and bruising on her body left her unwilling to move. Abraxas lifted her magically while Lucius fluffed her pillows and straightened her blankets. "Thank you," she chirped mildly embarrassed, but thankful for the assistance.

Hermione focused her attention back to her friend and former employee. "Why exactly?"

It was then that Hermione noticed how … self-satisfied Abraxas and Salazar looked. It was much haughtier than normal.

"You are having Abraxas' twins and the other is Salazars."

Hermione blinked unable to believe what she was saying. "I thought they weren't able to sire any children until much later."

"Seems the information is unreliable. All of your husbands – the resurrected ones especially, are fertile and perfectly capable of fathering your children, Hermione. In fact, I suspect this is just the first three of many. You have a busy few years ahead of you," Padma teased.

Padma looked around at the all the handsome wizards and smiled wistfully. "Some witches have all the luck. I'll leave you to it, then."

Ginny giggled and jumped to hug her friend. "We're having babies together! What relation will that make your twins and my twins?"

Hermione giggled too. "Well, they're Draco's great uncles or aunts, right? So great, great?"

The two erupted in giggles and tears at the stress of almost losing her life. Ginny sat up and wiped her face. "I'll see you at home okay."

Hermione nodded and watched everyone but her husbands leave. It was at that moment she didn't know what to do.

Salazar stood driving her into action as she climbed up slowly to her knees just in time for his large hands to encase her small frame. She sobbed into his shoulder and held onto his neck tightly.

She felt Abraxas and Lucius at her back rubbing gently. After a moment she let go and sought out Severus hugging him fiercely as well. She was close to accusing him of failing as she sobbed '_you weren't there! You weren't there_!'

"I know. Shhhhh. I'm so sorry, my love." he whispered back to her holding her tightly.

She wasn't accusing him nor did she blame him or any of her husbands, but never in her life had she been able to release emotions from being terrified to someone who was not completely consumed with their own well being.

She'd been terrified before, during the war, on the run, being tortured- all times when she'd been out of her mind with fear. She couldn't ever complain Ron did enough of that for all of them. Besides, they were all scared and it wasn't in her to try to out do someone, so when Harry started to become upset she had tried to be calm and nurturing instead of joining in his panic.

None of those previous instances could compare to the fear she felt today falling off a cliff knowing she was pregnant.

Severus knew she wasn't singling him out. She just needed to be safe and reassured. She pulled back sniffling and offered him a watery smile. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears were still coursing down her cheeks as she hugged Sirius and Gideon.

She hobbled back to the bed. "I don't want to stay here," she said, knowing if she told them they would immediately take action. They didn't let her down as Sirius and Gideon got up to find Padma and Abraxas and Lucius took the nurses station to fill out the appropriate paperwork to get her released.

Salazar helped her clean up with a shower. She could barely stand as her leg and ribs were still growing back bones and her back and sides were heavily bruised.

He washed her gently and kissed her shoulder. She motioned to the door.

Salazar heard the lock click.

His fingers brushed her nipples. "Make me come, Salazar," she asked already closing her eyes and parting her knees. She felt his fingers slide down her stomach to her swollen lips beneath the water. "As you wish, my love."

She gripped the edge of the tub while his fingers stroked expertly and swiftly bringing her to climax in the water.

He thought she was the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes upon and it turned him on to no end that she _told_ him to pleasure her. If she hadn't been injured he would have sunk his cock so far up her…

"I can feel you, Salazar," she said quietly with her eyes closed and a small smile playing at her lips.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he mumbled.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Heteropaternal Superfecundation: the fertilization of two or more ova from the same cycle by sperm from separate acts of sexual intercourse; in laymen's terms, twins/triplets with different fathers," Hermione explained to the group.

"How often does it happen?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. "Rarely. In fact multiple births in the wizarding world births are rarer. The fact that I'm baring a Slytherin heir and having triplets is enough to make this a noteworthy pregnancy alone. I find it interesting that Ginny is having twins as well."

"It runs in the family, though I can't recall any other occurrence of twins," Lucius commented.

Hermione furrowed her brows and shifted her pillow across her lap. "Yes, but it runs through a witches side. Getting pregnant with multiples has more to do with hyper-ovulation – releasing more than one egg than it does with anything else."

There was quiet while each were caught up in there own thoughts.

"Tell me again what happened," she asked them.

Ginny shook her head. She was using Draco's lap as a pillow. "It was scary. Tonks whispered some curse and it sent you toppling over the cliff; head over feet. It was like slow motion, but none of us were fast enough to get to you."

Draco picked up where she left off, "We ran over and watched you fall, but then when you passed out, a bubble formed around you and softened your landing. Still quite hard, but the babies magic saved your life."

"Strong Malfoy bloodline," Abraxas quipped proudly.

Salazar snorted.

"Tonight is the full moon," Sirius said after another silence.

Hermione nodded. "I should get ready."

Her husbands stiffened. "You're still recovering. You were just released today. Let Black wolf-sit."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I promised, so I'll do it."

Gideon opened his mouth to object, but she glared at him and his jaw clicked shut.

"We'll go with you," Salazar stated.

Hermione sighed. "No, I'm fine. Ginny said she'd watch Teddy so I'll just read. It'll be fine."

Her jaw was set stubbornly and her eyes brooked no argument. They knew she was stubborn, but they were worried. She was still in pain. They remained silent and even Ginny, who usually sided with Hermione, didn't want her to go.

Remus was a gentle man, but Moony was a werewolf; primitive and animalistic, he was dangerous.

Hermione heard mumbling and grumbling that sounded a lot like 'stubborn Gryffindor' from most, if not all, of her husbands and possibly from Draco as well.

***!***

Hermione walked in to find Remus pacing. "I was wondering if you would show up," he snapped.

She didn't take offense; he got like this when it was close. "Are you ready, then?"

His eyes changed to a light hazel and he growled. "No."

She hesitated when she heard the deeper tone of his voice. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… such a pretty witch," he said.

"Moony?" she whispered surprised that he had taken over before the actual transformation.

"You've left poor old Remus without Wolfsbane for too long, my love, and I've waited patiently for you for far too many moons," he said walking towards her.

"For me?" she squeaked.

"Oh yes, love. Remus pines for you night and day and yet you pay him no mind. How very rude."

"I... I didn't know. He never said a word about how he felt until it was too late!" she explained urgently.

Remus/Moony nodded his head in understanding still piercing her with those bright, glowing eyes. "Yes, yes. That topic was an ongoing bone of contention with us for years. I've heard all of his arguments: I'm too old, I'm a werewolf blah blah blah!" he barked.

Hermione looked out the window. "We need to get you downstairs Moony. You don't want to hurt me," she said hoping it was true.

"Hurt you? No, I don't. I want to mate. I want you, Hermione." His nostrils flared and he sniffed the air. He stopped mid way and looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You're with child… more than one."

She nodded. "Yes."

He started to pace again and then turned to face her, "I can't allow another wolf's cub in my pack, Hermione," he stated menacingly.

She backed up and he progressed. He pounced suddenly picking her up off the floor and slamming her against the wall. "Please Remus … stop," she pleaded.

His eyes flashed and he shook his head as if to clear it, but in the end Moony took control again after a small internal struggle.

He nuzzled her neck and ground his erection against her spread legs – he had bound them around his waist.

He whispered a spell that divested her of her bottoms while he unbuttoned his pants to pull out he rather impressive and rock hard length. "This is going to feel so good."

"No!" she screamed and struggled in vain when he positioned himself at her entry.

Her traitorous body was reacting to him and she cursed herself for her weakened state.

Continuing to nuzzle and nip the pulse point on her neck with his nose and lips, his hand reached down between her legs flicking her clit painfully. She hissed and struggled more.

She breathed in deeply and concentrated on her magic. She could feel it reach out to those that she was bound.

***!***

Severus' head popped up from the book he was reading. "She's in trouble."

They Floo'd over immediately to find a struggling Hermione shouting for the werewolf to stop.

Sirius cast a stunning spell on his best friend and levitated him downstairs to the cage that waited. Once locked, Sirius released the werewolf who started howling loudly at being separated from the female witch his human counterpart had adored for so long.

Sirius walked back up shaking his head in anger. He stood glaring at Hermione. He couldn't blame Remus – Moony was an animal and was acting on his humans' emotions.

After putting her pants back on, Hermione stood looking at her husbands angry features. She had no explanation, they'd told her not to come.

Instead of apologizing and letting them take her home, she stuck out her chin and plopped on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

Barely controlled, Abraxas spoke, "What are you doing?"

She didn't look at him. "I'm werewolf sitting," she said focusing on the wall in front of her.

"You're coming home, Hermione," Gideon said authoritatively.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood slowly – gingerly due to soreness from the fall earlier. She didn't make a sound nor did she wince at all. "No."

Salazar stepped forward and spoke in low tones, ordering her to obey. "Do not be stupid, witch! We will not continue to rescue you if you make careless decisions. You are carrying my child and I will not have you placing him in danger!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the elder wizards tone spoken to their wife. He loved her, they all did, but Salazar was right, this was reckless behavior.

She took a deep breath and pointed her finger at her husband. "I am not being careless with the babies' lives. I do not need rescuing by you or anyone else and I will not be ordered about like some Muggle pet! Salazar Slytherin or not, you don't scare me so save your thousand-yard-stare for someone who intimidates easily!" she was shouting now with her hands clenched at her sides and standing on her tip toes inches from Salazar.

He quirked an eye brow and spun around towards the Floo. His robes billowed as he called out Malfoy Manor and disappeared with a scowl.

Moony's howling was becoming louder and more soulful. "I'm going to check on Moony," Sirius said and walked, defeated, to the door that lead to the basement.

Abraxas and Gideon were angry as well, but weren't about to leave her alone with a werewolf in the house. "I need a drink," Gideon remarked and looked to Hermione for direction.

She pointed to the entry, "Kitchen, bottom cupboard, under the sink."

He nodded and walked away. Abraxas followed shortly without a word.

Severus and Lucius were left to either console the plainly distressed witch or leave her be.

They sat on either side of her not touching. It was quiet for a few minutes only an occasional sniffle from her. Lucius broke the silence. "You're sexy when you're angry."

After a second she huffed in humor and took hold of his hand, which he squeezed in return. "Why was this so important to you?" Severus asked.

She looked at him. "Remus is my friend. It was me and he after everyone … died, before I got to know Lucius. I owe him. He's always been a friend – always. The least I can do is make sure he's okay when the moon is full."

She shook her head and continued, "…and I won't be ordered about. I know you are all powerful, smart and skillful wizards. I know that you are superior to me in life experiences and knowledge, but I'm not going to be _tolerated_ like some child. I'm a voting member of this party!" she pleaded loudly for them to understand.

It dawned of Lucius, at that moment that their wife, who never backs down in the face of threat, was slightly intimidated by her husbands. They were all older than she was and for all intents and purposes somewhat of authority figures to her.

He nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, but …" he wanted to say it, but he didn't want to rile her up again.

Severus had no such compunction. "If you don't want to be treated like a child, then you can't go around making childish decisions out of spite. This is what this is. We can all be here for Lupin, Hermione. You don't have to do this alone. I can't help but agree with Salazar that those babies could've been harmed. Werewolves are not known for their leniency towards another's cub," he paused, "If that were my child, I would have acted similarly," he added somberly.

She nodded and sniffled. "I hate it when you're right." She placed her hands over her belly protectively. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Large hands enveloped her and she felt safe and warm with Severus' arms around her. Lucius took her feet and began to rub lovingly; bringing each foot up to his mouth so he could kiss her instep and each toe.

This prompted Severus to pull up her top and cup each breast squeezing, softly tweaking her nipples. "Oh…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Lucius pulled her bottoms off and kissed up her thigh. Each bruise, each scrape each patch of silky, pale skin got his attention until her reached her glistening wetness.

Severus watched with glittering eyes as Lucius gently spread her thigh apart and tasted the sweet nectar of her moist core.

He could see the pink of lips under the red of Lucius' tongue as it slid in between the folds and delved inside her warm tunnel.

She was on him, her back against his chest. He looked down meeting her lust filled gaze. Her arms reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her while Lucius made her moan and pant.

Her hips were rocking slowly to meet his tongue as he ate like a man starved.

She hissed and stiffened when Severus pinched her nipples right as the pressure came to a head and her orgasm burst in waves crashing through body like jolts of electricity.

Severus flipped her over so that she was straddling his now naked body. "Trust me, love?" he asked.

She nodded knowing what he wanted. His eyes shifted to Lucius, who was behind her.

Severus slid down on the floor lying on the fluffy carpet and brought her with him. Still straddling him he pulled her down slowly as every inch of his impressive cock sunk home making them both moan.

He pumped in and out of her making her dizzy with desire. She turned her head to look at Lucius. She arched her back, which raised her bum slightly in offering to him.

His mouth was practically watering as he bent down to lick her tight ring. She jerked and moaned. The movement induced a moan from Severus as well, since her walls pulsed.

Lucius whispered a spell and Hermione felt cool lubricant leak out of her tight virgin passage. "Deep breath," he said and he entered her slowly, but persistently.

She hissed in pain initially, but once he passed the small entry point the feeling became immensely satisfying.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy after he was all the way in. Severus was a patient man, but her passage became tighter with Lucius' invasion and now he wanted to move.

"Hermione, please…." He pleaded tightening his hold on her hips.

She moved forward and back testing the waters. It felt so good.

They adopted a rhythm, grunting and panting with pleasure. "Harder," she urged, though they had no idea to who she was speaking, they each reacted making her cry out, "Oh yes!"

Feeling the pressure build they sped up letting her set the pace until each shouted with release. They lay their panting until Lucius stood and stopped as Salazar walked forward and touched her shoulder. "Let me clean you, my love," he said his eyes filled with desire and his emotion that of regret.

Abraxas stepped forward and picked her limp body up placing her on his lap with her legs hooked around his knees spreading her enticingly for Salazar. Her thighs were slick with sweat and her lips swollen and pink.

They watched as Abraxas cupped both breasts brushing his thumbs over still pebbled nipples while Salazar knelt between her stretched legs and licked her starting with her swollen bundle of nerves. It was sensitive still, but the wizards held her still while he laved wet attention on her.

She was writhing in pleasure making whimpering sounds and panting 'yes!'. Her husbands were watching in delight as the two pleasured her. Her bum was grinding against Abraxas' large cock.

Salazar licked her clean ending his torture with her climax by sucking on her clit. "Now pleasure me witch while Salazar takes you," Abraxas ordered.

She turned onto her knees and just as she took him into her mouth Salazar entered her quickly. She groaned at the welcomed intrusion.

She sucked and licked the stalk of his cock while Salazar rode her hard and fast. It was wanton and crass, but she felt so good. The way she'd been stretched and licked. She wanted more.

He was rocking his hips nudging her to relax her throat. She did and he immediately sighed when she swallowed. Underneath she slid her fingers inside his tight hole and scissored her fingers making him rock his hips more urgently.

"Yes, yes, yes…." ABraxas called.

Salazar came with a grunt pumping shallowly while his seed coated her walls. He reached around and softly, gently pinched her clit making her suck harder on Abraxas. It did the trick making them both come.

The door to the basement opened and Sirius walked in, "Moony's going crazy down there what the … oh," he said and smirked closing the door.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it**_.

Hermione was so tired from their activities during the night that she groaned when she tried to move. Her body, every muscle, every orifice – even her jaw, was sore. It had not ended with Salazar and Abraxas. No, it continued throughout the night with Sirius and Gideon, Abraxas and Lucius, Severus and Sirius – which was a lesson in bondage and the most rigorous sex she could imagine, and Gideon and Salazar. The last was strange as Salazar clearly did not enjoy sharing the stage with Gideon.

She shifted position and felt the ache between her legs and her backside. Deciding to lay there for a while longer; she stopped when she realized that she wasn't in bed alone.

Abraxas sighed and Lucius stretched. They were both ridiculously put-together. Their hair barely looked mussed. They reminded her of Vikings, beautiful, strong, talented… Vikings.

She mentally rolled her eyes, _I'm smitten_, she thought flatly, _with my husbands_.

She opened her eyes and met the silvery gray eyes of Abraxas' knowing smirk. "Oh, shutup," she teased.

Lucius saddled up to her, his chest against her back, warming her. His hand was resting on her smooth hip and his thumb was brushing back and forth softly.

The euphoria ended a second later when she felt like her stomach was trying to claw its way up her esophagus. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she scrambled out of the bed and jumped to the floor landing on one of her dark haired husbands- she didn't know which, but he growled indicating he didn't appreciate the treatment.

She leaped over Gideon missing his head by inches, but effectively stepping on his splayed hand on her way to the loo. After tripping over and stomping on two others she finally made it just in time as she felt the burn of her previous days meals reach daylight again.

She wretched until dry heaves rocked her body and sweat dripped down her temple. She flushed the toilet and dropped her forehead onto the cool porcelain of the seat and then quickly lifted her head when she realized where it was. "Oh dear Merlin…" she whispered to herself.

Panting she tried to stand, but her head was pounding and her stomach was not finished emptying its contents.

Her wizards winced at each unhuman noise that came from inside the loo. Salazar stood and stretched his aching body. He rapped on the door softly. "Hermione? Are you all right?" he asked knowing she wasn't, not making those sounds, but he didn't know what else to ask.

"No," came the weak response.

He placed his hand flat on the door and shifted his stance. He was pretty sure there was chafing from being inside of her tight passage so often last night. "What can I do to help you feel better?"

The response was quick and sharp. "Never get me pregnant again."

The others chuckled a bit, but frowned soon after when her wretching resumed. Abraxas got up and walked gracefully to the door. He slowly turned the knob and pushed it open enough to poke his head in.

There, sitting on the floor wrapped around the toilet, was his naked wife looking positively dreadful. She was pale and trembling with spittle hanging from her bottom lip. Her eyes were closed and her head was hung over the opening of the toilet. She started to cough again and gripped the seat so tightly that her knuckles were white. Nothing came out, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from heaving. He was secretly glad nothing came out; he wasn't squeamish normally, but this was pushing his buttons.

He was suddenly glad he didn't have to care for his wife while she was pregnant with Lucius. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. Hermione was different; he loved her so he would do anything she needed to make her feel better… er, at least more comfortable, but he had no desire to care for sick people he didn't like. "Hermione, love, why don't we get you in the shower?" He turned the water on and tested the temperature.

She flushed the toilet again and wiped her mouth. She started to cry. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she croaked.

Salazar had backed up to let Abraxas through, but now was hovering by the door, when Sirius pushed his way in. He lifted her up by placing his arms under her arms, and as he got her to her feet he said, "Upsy daisy."

"I can walk. Just feel a little dizzy is all," she said placing a flat hand against the cool tile of the shower to steady herself.

Abraxas backed up with the intent to let her shower when she slid down the wall to the floor letting the warm water hit her head. "Maybe a bath would be better," Salazar suggested from the doorway eyeing his wife with concern.

She laughed a little at the attention. "I'm fine, just give me a moment. I just need to sit here for a bit; I'll be out in a jiffy," she said looking at them with her wet hair hanging around her face like a thick curtain. Sirius thought she looked pathetic sitting there and she reminded Salazar of a wet cat.

Ignoring her, "Does this place have a bath?" Abraxas asked.

Severus spoke from the room. "No."

"Let her take a shower. We can get her back to the Manor later and she can rest there," Gideon said shaking his head and moving about the room looking for his shirt. Salazar sighed and said, "We'll be right out here if you need us."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"We'll leave the door open," Abraxas told her in a fatherly tone.

Sirius winked at her and they all left leaving her sitting under the warm spray. She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "What're you guys doing to me?" she asked looking at her still flat stomach.

As if they had heard and understood she felt a tingling sensation around her midsection; a flutter of movement like a butterfly kiss. She gasped and giggled.

Abraxas came in, because he was standing right by the door, and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him smiling. "They moved or …something. It's … I just…" more giggles.

He nodded. He'd ask her about it later.

Salazar had cast the cleaning spell and watched as the sheets were stripped and changed, the bed was made, the floor cleaned up and the curtains drawn letting the sunlight shine into the bedroom.

"I need to go see if Remus is all right. He should be back to normal now," Sirius said looking at the sunlight and walking out the door quickly.

Severus turned to Lucius. "Are the dungeons still… equipped?"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Equipped with what?" Gideon asked finally finding his shirt clean and folded thanks to Salazars spell.

"Bars and locks," Lucius answered.

Gideon frowned. "How long has it been since they've been used?"

Lucius and Severus stared at him for a moment before he understood. "Oh."

"She'll never go down there," Lucius said to Severus.

"_She_ won't have to," Severus replied.

"_She_ won't let Lupin stay down there," Lucius appended, "not after … everything."

"She _will_ if we renovate a few of the cells," Severus added.

Gideon eyes bounced between the two as they bantered back and forth before he got annoyed. "Why don't you just speak to Remus?"

Both wizards looked at him for a moment and then conceded the point. Salazar nodded in agreement. "Now that that's settled, I'll Floo back and get her some clothes."

"Elf!" Abraxas called snapping his fingers.

"Yes master Malfoy."

"Please enlist the help of whatever elf serves here and start breakfast. The werewolf will be hungry and I'm quite famished myself."

The other wizards nodded emphatically at his admission of hunger, agreeing that after last night, they were starved as well.

"Yes master Malfoy."

A quick discussion on who would stay with her ensued and Severus was voted to stay and wait for her to come out. He had dressed and cast a Scourgify to cleanse himself for the day tying his hair away from his face and cleaning his teeth. He tapped on the door. "Hermione?"

She looked up and he sat on the toilet leaning forward. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just a little embarrassed."

He nodded and grabbed the soap lathering his hands he kneeled and leaned in to wash her body. She let him, watching him as he took tender care with soaping her arms and shoulders and legs. She giggled when he washed her feet tickling her.

"It's one thing to tell other witches that morning sickness will pass and that generations of women have been having babies and they'll get through it… it's an entirely different story when you're actually experiencing it," she told him her voice humble.

He hadn't said anything, just let her talk. "I'm a little scared, Severus," she whispered as tears sprang into her eyes again. She wiped at them, her movement was jerky and frustrated. She sighed with irritation.

"Hermione," he said as he continued to wash her stomach. He paused there his hand flat over her abdomen. "Is this normal? I heard you say you felt them? They cushioned your fall and…" His entire line of thought stopped abruptly as he felt a small wave of magic come from her stomach to his hand. It felt like a ripple in water. He stared wide-eyed at her stomach. She gasped. "Did you feel that?" she asked excitedly.

He couldn't speak, so he nodded and squeezed gently with his palm. He looked intently at her then at his hand resting still on her belly. "Can you hear me?" he asked in a professor-like tone.

Hermione snorted, but understood that he had slipped into academic mode.

They felt the whisper of the ripple again, though it wasn't as strong as it was the first time, it was there. He understood. "I'll let you rest then, with your mum." He was about to help her out of the shower when a thought occurred to him. "Are you hungry?" he asked them.

This time she laughed. He scowled. She shook her head and touched his cheek affectionately. "They get their nutrition from me, Severus, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I am not hungry."

Salazar entered a moment later with pink yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. She stepped out of the shower and dressed in her favorite comfy clothes. "Thank you, husband," she said to him knowing he had fought with himself over what clothes to bring her; proper witches robes or her beloved yoga pants.

He scoffed at her and walked out the door. She laughed and got dressed. Her pants seemed a little snug today. She wondered if she were just bloated. Severus noticed her frown and how she retied the waist band string loosely.

He quirked a brow and his mind started to race with questions.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to the heavenly smell of breakfast. Her previous statement of 'not hungry' flew out the window as she sat down and heaped scrambled eggs with ham and cheese and toast on her plate.

Most of the wizards were already eating and smirked at her seemingly voracious appetite. She forked a large amount of eggs into her mouth, covering her lips with a napkin and drinking down pumpkin juice.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Severus reminded amused at her.

She shook her head and swallowed. "I wasn't, but then I smelled breakfast and these are the best eggs I've ever eaten!" she said opening her mouth for another forkful.

They chuckled at her as she ate and chatted happily until Remus walked in looking worse for wear with recently healed wounds on his hands and dark shadows under his eyes. "Hermione…" he said. He wasn't even able to look at her.

She stood immediately and engulfed him a tight hug. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked worried about him.

He nodded and gripped her tightly. His rough breathing told her he wanted to cry so she moved them out into the hallway without so many pairs of eyes watching. She could hear the scrapes of chairs against the floor as her husband's stood not wanting to let her alone with him, but she waved them off and Sirius stood close by listening.

He made a sorrowful sound and fisted his hand in her shirt near the small of her back. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whimpered.

She held him tighter. "Shhhhh."

After a moment he was somewhat composed and pulled back. "I don't know what happened. I couldn't control him."

She nodded leading them back into the kitchen. She patted the seat next to her and pushed a plate of food to him. "I've been wanting to research Wolfsbane for some time, but haven't had the time. Maybe now would be good. I'm going to open my own practice and Severus has graciously agreed to help me brew my potions. Perhaps we can find a better solution. One that won't have the side effects Wolfsbane does."

Severus nodded. He'd been working on that very thing as a hobby until his untimely demise. They may be closer to a better solution than they thought.

"What side effects does it have?" Salazar asked genuinely curious.

Hermione looked to Remus to answer. "I feel like I'm walking in a bubble. Hazy and there's a lot of pressure. My libido is severely reduced and during the transformation I black out. Don't remember a thing."

Abraxas frowned. "Why take it then?"

"Because even though, we refer to full moons as a transformation, it isn't a physical one. He no longer _becomes_ a werewolf. It's only mentally that he is transformed. When off the Wolfsbane he transforms physically and he remembers. He's not in control, but he is aware," Hermione answered for him.

"It doesn't sound like it does much good. Are you still dangerous with the Wolfsbane?" Lucius asked already knowing the answer, but wanting it confirmed.

Remus nodded. "If I bite someone."

Lucius looked at Severus and then at his father. Both nodded and Lucius turned to Remus. "We feel uncomfortable with Hermione staying her for your …transformations." Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Lucius touched her cheek, "wait, love. Hear me out."

She nodded and remained silent. "Severus suggested we renovate some of the …space down in the Manor cellars. She could watch over you and you won't be a danger to anyone." He deliberately avoided the words 'dungeons' and 'cells' hoping it sounded more appealing to both of them. "Your son could stay upstairs. We could set up a room for the both of you during these nights of transformations."

Remus sighed in relief. He knew they would never let her spend any time with him if they thought she would be hurt again, and it wouldn't matter what kind of fuss she put up – it just wouldn't happen.

"That sounds fine to me," Remus said looking to her for approval.

She had stiffened, but said nothing while he spoke. "The dungeons. I … I…" she didn't know how she felt about that. It had been very difficult for her to even enter the Manor again after her experiences there. Now it was fine, but it had taken weeks of night terrors, talking with Ginny and just generally forcing herself to get over her fear for her to be comfortable there.

Lucius and Draco's attempt to destroy the room where it happened and its eventual remodel into a closed off hallway had helped as well. She swallowed. Once they made the 'space' livable, she could probably go down there or at least to the area Remus would be in. She knew that Malfoy Manor had dungeons throughout the foundation of the house.

She nodded. "Okay, if you're comfortable with it," she said to Remus.

He nodded and began to eat heartily.

She was suddenly very tired. She waited silently while they finished eating when Gideon noticed her pale skin. "Hey sweet witch, you okay?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm tired now. I think I'll go home." She stood and touched her stomach. It was the slightest bit rounded. They all noticed, but didn't say anything.

They stood preparing to go with her. "You can stay; I'm just going to take a nap."

"Nonsense. We're going," Salazar told her.

They bid their good byes and Floo'd home. Severus kissed her on the forehead and went straight to the back of the library to research ancient bonding spells and pregnancy. He had a sneaking suspicion hers was not going to be normal in any aspect.

Gideon and Sirius walked her upstairs to her room. "Mind a little company, kitten?"

She yawned. "That would be lovely."

Her yawn made them yawn. Sirius and Gideon disrobed down to their boxers and Hermione undressed and slipped on an old shirt she'd stolen many years ago. Sirius grunted when he read the back. Arched across her shoulders was 'BULGARIA' and in the middle was the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team Logo.

They crawled under the covers and snuggled against her. She was warm and comfortable and safe sandwiched in between two wizards who loved her. She was asleep within minutes and they drifted off shortly thereafter.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N:** I really need to give some shout outs to some reviewers – bear with me.

**MistressBlackSnape**, you are my sunshine, you make me laugh and my muse thanks you for keeping her spirits up! I'm working on getting you that horse… Thank you so much.

**Glorioux**, honey, you have private messaging disabled so I can't write you back. Anywho, I love your reviews keep them coming. I think of Gideon and Sirius as her comfort foods – think ice cream and cookies. I see Salazar and 'the' alpha with Abraxas following a close second. Severus _is_ the quiet observer –counselor and such and Lucius, I think he's a little bit of everything. He makes her feel safe, he's sexy and he was a yummy choice.

**lrmorena****,** doll face, you inspire me! Thank you, thank you!

**AriesPrincess-Slyffindor****,** thank you for your reviews I look forward to them each and every chapter.

And the many others – Cheryl Grant, Monnbeam, Dracosgirl007,Twilight Gleek, thanks so much! Now back to the show.

And when they woke up, she was in labor! (**A/N:** _just kidding, that was for Mistress_!)

***!***

She woke up feeling a bit better, but her body was still sore and she was groggy. She needed some Pepper up and Pain potions. She turned and felt Sirius' arms tighten around her waist. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she had to use the loo.

She poked his bare muscled shoulder. "Sirius, let me up," she whispered kissing his nose.

He grumbled and slid closer. "Mmmm, no," he whined with a baritone voice.

She sighed and turned within the confines of his strong arms to face her red head. "Gideon, help me get up," she pleaded.

He opened one eye and scooted closer to her nuzzling her neck. "No."

They weren't budging. She decided to resort to underhanded tactics.

Making a gurgling sound and placing her hand over her mouth, she mumbled the word 'vomit' and pushed against his arms and Gideons' head.

They scrambled out of bed so fast the covers were stretched and hanging off the side of the bed, Sirius banged against the closed door and Gideon fell to the floor on his bum. She giggled and walked to the loo shutting the door with a click.

They followed her with narrowed eyes. "She's gonna pay for that," Sirius remarked pulling on his denims and walking out of the room to head for the shower. Gideon dressed and walked out mumbling about how she spent too much time around Slytherin's.

***!***

She walked downstairs in her loosely tied pink yoga pants and long sleeved t-shirt that stretched tightly around her bosom area to find Abraxas and Salazar having tea on the patio out back. They felt her presence and turned to receive her, standing as she walked out and closed the glass door behind her. She stood in front of Abraxas and waited for him to get the message.

He did after a second and sat down so she could crawl onto his lap. Lucius had told her that it was strange to see his father so demonstrative as he had never seen Abraxas send Lucius' mother a fond expression, much less even touch her physically… other than the obvious.

Hermione secretly marveled at being able to act so affectionate with such an imposing wizard and have him respond in turn. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his neck repeatedly finally laying her head on his shoulder.

"Would you like some tea, Hermione?" Salazar asked poised to pour her a cup.

"No thank you." She took Abraxas' hand and placed it on her stomach whispering 'show him'.

He tensed a bit when he felt the ripple of magic. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Girls," he said. "We're having girls."

She smiled at his reserved excitement and kissed him softly. He gripped her hips roughly and pulled her closer. "If you continue, my love, I will make sure you'll be too sore to walk."

She moaned softly and nibbled on his bottom lip before getting up and seating herself on Salazar's lap. He, of course responded immediately by placing his hand on her belly and whispered 'show me' like he'd heard her say before.

More ripples of magic rolled around his hand and he kissed her passionately. "Another girl?" He asked wanting to laugh. It didn't matter to him what gender the child was as long as it was healthy and strong.

Abraxas laughed. "We'll be surrounded by witches!"

Salazar snorted. "That's been my dream since I was but a boy, though I was hoping I wouldn't be related to all of them."

They all laughed until Salazar pulled her shirt up and latched onto her breast. It was so sudden it surprised her.

She hadn't put on a bra and Salazar had been watching her nipples harden while showing them about the babies. He couldn't help himself. Normally, he carried himself with a modicum of dignity; apparently it didn't apply when his lovely wife was present.

She was squeezing his shoulder and panting as he suckled and licked. Abraxas watched them with heat in his eyes licking his lips and shifting his position in an attempt to make the painful erection less… well, painful.

They heard footsteps and Salazar let her nipple go with a pop licking one last time for good measure before righting her shirt and pulling her closer.

It was Severus who stopped abruptly when he sensed her …state of emotion. He cleared his throat and raised the open faced book he held in his hands up closer to his face so he could read clearly.

She stood up with furrowed brow and walked closer to him before he spoke. He noticed her approach and lowered the book.

Snapping her fingers she conjured a small tube that resembled a Muggle writing utensil. The tube had a light at the end of it and she was shining it in his eyes.

He pulled away when she reached to touch his face. He didn't mean to, he trusted her, but it was a knee-jerk reaction.

She huffed. "Let me see Severus. I won't hurt you," she said in a gentle tone.

He nodded curtly. He knew she wouldn't and he thought she knew he knew. It irked him that she moved slowly and used a soft voice for him – like a child. She was supposed to know him better than that.

She stopped and looked at him. Outwardly, one couldn't see a difference. His face was stoic and emotionless. Internally, he was angry at her and getting angrier by the second.

She was confused. Was he angry that she slipped into healer mode or that she took liberties without asking him?

She stopped unsure of herself suddenly. "I'm sorry. I … sorry," she said hoping he wouldn't be angry at her anymore.

He continued to stare at her. He didn't know what to do. He felt her uncertainty and slight disappointment and … fear of rejection. He rolled his eyes. She should know that he loves her, that he would do anything in the world for her. He wouldn't ever reject her.

Of course, Hermione being chalk full of racing hormones, she didn't focus her attention on the feelings he was sending; instead she only saw him rolling his eyes and clearing his throat. He raised the book and started to summarize what he read.

She bit her slightly trembling lip and looked at her feet. Salazar and Abraxas were angry too, though not at her. All they could feel was her emotions reacting to Severus' emotions, and it was strong enough to overcome the disconnect the babies had created.

She usually knew exactly how to react as a healer, as a friend, as an order member, but she was at a loss when it came to love, bonding and babies. She wanted to succeed in all things, including making her husband's happy.

She turned to Abraxas and Salazar and then back at Severus and started to walk to the door. She tried not to run away and cry, she'd always viewed that type of behavior as too girlish, but here she was, wanting to do just that!

Severus snapped the book shut and caught her arm. "Hermione…forgive me, I…"

He looked at her painted pink toenails and shook his head. "I'm not good at this," he said.

She ran her hand down her face and sighed. She understood and she knew she had overreacted. She blamed hormones. She wondered if she would be blaming them a lot more.

Stepping closer to him she lifted her hand slowly and tried to reach his eye with a gentle touch. After a second he lowered the book and Accio'd one of the chairs for him to sit. He was much too tall for her.

"Thank you." She stepped in between his legs and examined his eyes. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips resting them there possessively.

"Follow the light with your eyes only," she ordered.

He did and she frowned. She repeated the movement and he followed it again. "I think you'll need glasses Severus, but we need to see a wizarding ophthalmologist."

She kissed his nose and cheek and he turned her face and kissed her lips softly, lovingly.

Knowing he hadn't come here to be a patient, she crawled back into Abraxas' lap, causing Salazar to pout, and watched Severus find the page to which he was referencing before.

Hermione nuzzled his neck quietly, kissing and licking small areas. She couldn't get enough of him, he smelled incredible.

He was having trouble concentrating and for some reason, couldn't understand what Severus was reading. Salazar wasn't paying attention either. He was watching his wife tease her husband. He hoped Abraxas would take her… right there. He wanted to watch the blonde spread her legs and impale her. He wanted to see her beautiful face in the throes of passion, while Abraxas' large cock disappeared inside of her pink pussy lips.

Severus had stopped reading and was watching the couple with interest. Abraxas and Hermione were kissing. He could see their tongues caress and fold around each other. His large hand was palming Hermione's bare breast under her shirt while she switched positions and was now straddling him rocking back and forth.

She pulled her shirt off quickly only ending the kiss to pull it passed her face and resuming immediately after. He pulled back and pushed on her back bringing her breasts to his face. He rubbed his nose on her nipple and then suckled as Salazar had done just a few minutes ago.

Severus had sat down, book forgotten for the moment. Panting he slid his large elegant hand under his robes palming his erection.

She had her fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place. He had no choice but to continue to lave attention to her breast and nipples. He bit her and she gasped and ground into the bulge between his legs.

"Abraxas, take her!" Salazar hissed.

"Yes, take me…" and then in his ear, "fuck me, Abraxas."

He didn't need much more motivation than that. Murmuring a spell her clothes disappeared and he made quick work of freeing his straining member from its confines. His large cock glistened in the sunlight, pre-come coating the top of the pulsing mushroom head.

She could hear the urgent whisper of Salazar, "Yes, yes… that's it." as she lifted up and sank home slowly burying him inside of her.

Once she adjusted and he could breathe again, he grabbed hold of her waist and pumped furiously in and out of her. He watched her breast bounce and her eyes dilate and her mouth open in silent scream of pleasure when she stiffened and came. Her walls clamped around him driving him over the edge as well. He grunted her name and dropped his forehead in between her breasts, flicking his tongue out catching her nipple.

They recovered casting a cleansing spell – all four of them – and Abraxas kissed her long and hard. Closing his eyes, he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

She nodded and snuggled into him.

They'd almost forgotten what they were doing previously, but Severus cleared his throat and opened the book.

"I've been researching ancient bonding spells. It seems that only one witch in documented history has been given more than one husband. She was given two and she was not able to conceive as her husbands were not fertile in time for them to start a family.

So I looked in other places, the origins and intents of the creators and such. Since there is no documented accounts of a situation similar to ours, what I'm about to say is conjecture." He waited for that to sink in and when she nodded he continued.

"I believe that since you have five husbands given to you from the spell directly, that your gestation period will be accelerated. I don't know how long, but evidence of that is already present. The babies' magic is far more advanced than it should be at this stage.

Additionally, I believe because of the connection- the bond, we all share with you, it enables us to sense the babies even if we are not their biological fathers."

She moaned.

"Are you worried? They seem healthy and strong," Salazar commented.

She shook her head against Abraxas' chest. "Stretch marks," She mumbled miserably.

Severus quirked his eyebrows. He hadn't thought about that, but surely he could brew something to prevent or at least reduce the effects of stretch marks.

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs. It was Ginny.

Hermione hopped off his lap and ran inside to find her screaming friend.

They burst through the bedroom door to find Ginny looking at her rounded tummy in the mirror and tears coursing down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny pointed to a tiny white line on the side of her stomach. "That!"

Hermione huffed and slumped her shoulders as she met the eyes staring back at her from the reflection in the mirror. "See?"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Hermione buried herself in establishing a Healer practice and trying not to be sick all over her husband's.

She had taken to sleeping by herself and she hadn't the energy or been in the mood for sex after the last encounter with Abraxas. Part of it had been shame at acting so uninhibited though, Gideon had reassured her that she was their wife and it was her duty to meet their needs and satisfy her own. He'd said it in jest, but she got the gist.

He'd backed away quickly after she'd quirked an eyebrow at his phrasing, but didn't leave completely hoping she would stop feeling embarrassed at something that they (her husband's) all loved about her. She'd nodded and went on her merry way.

Salazar of all people had found her numerous healer wizards so that she could offer full family care. She liked only two and hired only one, Theo Nott. It turned out he met the young healing wizard at the Ministry one day while he and Abraxas were filing some paperwork.

Draco was happy as they had been house mates and friends at Hogwarts and Marcus and Adrian were pleased with her choice as well.

She liked him because he was efficient, had a calming bed-side manner and was masculine enough to put even the most macho wizard at ease. He was great with the younger patients too as he tended to carry lollipops in his pockets for the little ones.

Plus, he didn't bat an eyelash when she revealed her situation and volunteered to monitor her pregnancy. She agreed excitedly with the condition that all internal exams would be performed by Padma.

He was more than fine with that. He didn't want six angry wizards breathing down his neck while he touched their wife in her most intimate of places anyway.

Ginny and Hermione happened across the perfect spot for an office and owled the seller immediately. The Malfoy men looked on curiously as the girls chatted excitedly about décor and how the office should feel when a patient walked in, but they neglected to share that bit of information with the wizards.

Ginny wanted to be part of the endeavor and asked Hermione if she could be the office manager. Hermione responded by hugging and laughing at the welcomed idea.

Draco frowned as he'd thought his wife would stay home with their twins. Ginny and Hermione had already addressed the issue of children and were going to present a solution to their husbands soon. Hermione's need to think things all the way through wouldn't allow her to just ask for help.

Finally, after much whining from Draco and Hermione's husbands underfoot with curiosity, the girls sat them all down and laid out the plan; even Theo was present as their plan included him if he so chose.

Ginny started. "We found a location for the practice. It's in Diagon Alley on the corner of Juniper Lane."

Lucius interrupted. "I've seen it. Good choice, I'll begin negotiations…"

He was interrupted by his wife. "We bought it," she blurted.

This declaration was met with surprise. "You bought it?" Severus asked smirking at Lucius' surprise and chagrin. The wizard loved real estate and he had been promptly usurped by his wife's impulse. Severus wanted to laugh.

The girls nodded.

Salazar watched his wife with interest. "That's not all," he stated.

Hermione shook her head. "I put a down payment on the neighboring building. They share a wall. I didn't have enough to purchase it outright."

Abraxas, who also shared a love of business transactions and real estate stood up. "Of course you didn't. It's prime property in an excellent location!"

This time Severus did chuckle and Sirius laughed out right.

Salazar continued watching his wife. "You want to buy it outright," he stated again.

She nodded again.

"You need our help."

"Yes," she said quietly. She hated asking for help, but in order to realize her vision, she needed their assistance.

They knew what she needed and were happy to help and be able to be included, but they weren't going to make this easy. She had strung them along knowing they were interested… teasing them with small unimportant bits of information.

"Why both buildings?" Gideon asked his eyes glinting with humor.

Ginny sat down knowing Hermione needed to do this. True to form, Hermione Granger waved her wand and a large blue print appeared on the wall. She extended her wand to act as a pointer while she talked and Sirius couldn't hold in his laughter at her organizational skills.

She glared at him, but it did no good as he was having trouble breathing now and Gideon, Draco and Theo were now following in his stead.

"Here's the main building we purchased."

"You keep saying 'we'," Draco said.

Ginny turned to him proudly. "Yes, _we_," she said emphasizing the word and making a pointing motion between her and him, "are Hermione's partners," she chirped.

This time Severus was chuckling silently and Sirius fell off his chair in tears. Lucius snorted and Abraxas smirked. Salazar was still watching his wife. He thought she was beautiful with her blue print and her pointer and her serious face.

She shifted her gaze and met the gray green of his eyes. It was the first time in a month that she felt desire spark in her belly. It spread like wild fire as raw yearning flooded her senses.

Her husband's sobered as they felt her longing, so strong it made their bodies react immediately. The climate in the room changed and Marcus rolled his eyes. "Hello! Still here!" he reminded.

She blinked a few times to clear her head and continued.

"The lower floor of the main building is intake and paperwork and one exam room for minor maladies like colds and such. Upstairs are four exam rooms for more serious illnesses and conditions like pregnancy.

Since the two building share a wall, I would like to knock down the wall, making the waiting room bigger and hiring a few nanny elves to watch the children while Ginny and I work. We want to be able to see them whenever we want and know they are safe. Plus breastfeeding will be difficult enough having more than one baby, so their close proximity is important.

This will also be a place for our patients, who can't find childcare. They can drop off their children while they're seen."

Hermione's husbands and Draco all looked alarmed. "What?" she asked confused. She thought it was a pretty good plan.

"Are you just going to …to breastfeed out in the open?" Gideon asked scandalized.

Ginny snorted and shook her head.

Hermione smiled and pointed to a rather large room in the back of the daycare area. "This is the mothers' room. It will have comfortable chairs for nursing and cribs for the babies at naptime."

They seemed relieved at this.

Salazar frowned again. "You want to _hire_ elves? We can buy them."

Hermione sighed. "We've had this discussion before, Salazar!" She snapped.

He put up his hands in surrender. "Wise move," Gideon whispered.

Lucius asked the next question hoping she hadn't taken the fun out of everything. "Have you already commissioned wizarding contractors for building renovation?"

She smirked at him. "No. The neighboring building owner won't allow any modifications until half the price is paid."

He nodded. "Why didn't you have Gringotts transfer the rest of the cost to the owner from one of our accounts?" Sirius asked.

She looked at him then met the eyes of each of her husband's. "I just wasn't comfortable with doing that."

They were disappointed. Each had wanted her to feel as if they were a team; comfortable with each other and at ease with the knowledge that they loved her.

"I'll contact Gringotts and have them transfer the funds for the building," Sirius said quietly.

She nodded avoiding eye contact. "I need furniture and medical supplies and we won't turn a profit for another year or so according to my calculations," she said.

Lucius and Abraxas nodded. "We'll take care of the furniture and contacting the contractors."

Hermione wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She adored these men.

"Ginny is in charge of décor so take her with you while you shop for furniture – she has it all planned out." She paused, "there is one more thing." She pointed to the basement of the first building. "A lab for potions. It isn't very large and the contractors will need to put in ventilation and equip it with the proper potions hazards mitigation, but I thought we could brew there for all the medicinal potions?"

Severus perked up. "Of course. We should make a list. I'll take care of outfitting the lab."

"I need to hire the nanny elves and still work on the processes for intake. Theo, I thought since Pansy is pregnant, if she wanted she could drop off the baby for a break since you'll be there… just a thought," she said and shrugged.

Theo smirked at her. "I think that's a fine idea. Thank you for including me."

"Do we have offices?" Adrian asked.

She clapped happily. "Yes. We all do. Here in the second building upper floor. We'll have access from the exam rooms."

"The buildings will become one building then?" Gideon asked.

She nodded.

"For those offices, you'll buy your own furniture and decorated it how you want," she added.

Marcus smiled and Hermione scowled at him. "No naked pictures!" she scolded. His face fell and the others chuckled.

"You'll need medi-wiches, Hermione," Severus said.

She looked at Theo. "I'm going to try to woo your wife for one of those positions."

Theo shook his head. "You won't have to work hard. She wants to leave. So does Millicent."

***!***

They all agreed and had tea and bid their goodbyes. Hermione noticed that Salazar had watched her the entire time, as did Severus.

Hermione made her way to her room still feeling the tingling of desire when Severus came up on her and scooped her up. She felt Salazar on her other side and together they entered her room.

Placing her on the bed gently Severus kissed her belly and knelt in front of her. Salazar moved behind her palming her breasts and pulling her shirt off. "I've waited so long, pet. Wanting you. You're beautiful and sexy."  
She smirked and responded as well as she could with Severus pulling her knickers down around her slightly swollen ankles. "I'm a whale."

Severus spread her legs and nudged her swollen clit with his nose. She gasped and moaned as Salazar tweaked her nipples. "No, my sweet witch, you're ripe with children. So beautiful," he whispered and bent down to kiss her mouth as Severus opened his to kiss the lips of her glistening womanhood.

Severus was busy pleasing her… and truth be known, he loved tasting her. He couldn't see over her stomach, it wasn't huge, but at this angle it was impossible to see her face.

Her moaning got louder and her fists clenched in the covers. His tongue applied more pressure and his teeth grazed her sensitive parts. She fell apart crying out with ecstasy.

She pushed up onto her knees and pulled Severus down to lay on his back.

"I want you both in me, please. Now."

"Bossy swot!" Severus said as he rushed to position himself.

They were both so eager. Hermione would've laughed had it not been for the pulsing desire she felt for these men right now. It had been at least a month of no sex.

She sank down on Severus not nearly as slowly as previously. Her quick maneuver made him arch and her groan. Salazar pushed her back down popping her bum upwards and entered her slowly.

She delivered a high pitched whimper expressing the overwhelming feeling of fullness.

Once in he paused for them to adjust. "Hard, Salazar. I want to come, Severus," she said to them both.

They complied adopting a rhythm and thrusting in and out harder than they would have without direction from her and not as hard as they would have if she weren't pregnant.

She was moaning and sighing loudly. Her body stiffened and her walls pulsed violently pulling their essence from their bodies almost forcefully.

They tumbled on the bed in a tangle of limbs panting and sweaty.

"I feel better," she stated and promptly fell asleep.

***!***

They had their marching orders and after ten weeks they moved into the building. The sign out front had Salazar, Sirius and Draco rolling their eyes at the irony. "Unity Healing?" Draco asked.

Sirius nodded. "Just like them two, isn't it?"

Pansy waddled by carrying a stack of papers. Sirius jumped into action. "Lemme get that for you, Pans."

"Tha…" Her eyes were wide and Sirius heard a splash.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked hoping she wouldn't say that her waters broke.

"My waters broke."

Draco sent his Patronus and Hermione and Theo… well, Theo anyway, came running out. Hermione was walking as fast as her big belly would let her.

It had been an active ten weeks. She had to stop running – it just wasn't comfortable for her, but she walked and had as much sex as she could possibly endure. She loved every minute. If she wanted rough, she went to Sirius or Severus… or both. If she wanted oral stimulation she went to Gideon or Salazar. If she needed to expend some energy and dominate over someone, she went to Abraxas. She went so far as to purchase some toys for him. He had had the hardest orgasm of his life when she used the anal beads on him with the tiny vibrating metal tongue that had him gasping whenever he moved the slightly inch once inserted.

And Lucius… he was her lover. Gentle and highly pleasurable, he could go for hours pacing himself in a slow satisfying rhythm; his large member stretching her in the most delightful way. He would murmur to her and whisper lovingly, pet her and kiss her and react deliciously when she took him into her mouth.

She was brought back into reality when Pansy screamed. She looked up. Theo was holding her hand and encouraging her. Pansy's feet were in the stirrups and Hermione was staring at a small full of dark hair. "Push Pansy, he's crowning. One, two, three, Push!"

Pansy growled and pushed, her hair plastered to her forehead. Theo at her head, but leaning forward to catch a glimpse of his son being born.

Hermione laughed and caught the boy. He screamed and Hermione took him to get him cleaned and run a check up to ensure health.

Pansy laughed and looked at her husband. He smiled and kissed her.

Hermione brought the wiggling, red faced wizard to his mother and instantly he started rooting. She put him to her breast and he suckled like someone hadn't fed him in weeks.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked while trailing a finger down his cheek.

"Cranfield Theodore Nott," Pansy said looking at her son with tears in her eyes.

Hermione finished up and cleaned the area while Millicent took the new parents to another room. It had been such an exciting day.

She walked downstairs to find seven pale-faced wizards and one pale-faced witch. "Is she all right?" Ginny asked worried with all the screaming.

Hermione laughed. "Yes. They had a boy. Healthy and loud."

"Is Pansy still alive?" Draco asked visibly shaken. He hadn't heard that much screaming since… well, since…

Hermione laughed again. "She's fine. They'll go home tonight. Theo will watch her and send me his Patronus if anything doesn't look good."

They walked out. It was evening. "What's his name?" Salazar asked.

"Cranfield T. Nott."

He nodded. "Good strong name."

She fell into her bed alone and slept until noon the next day.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The next few months proved to be both fulfilling and exhausting. The pregnancy took its toll on her body while the practice, her husband's and the press took its toll on her mental and emotional state… the pregnancy had a hand in her emotions as well. She found herself bouncing from wanting to be alone to clinging to one of her husband's. They never indicated that her presence around them was a burden or that she was imposing on their space and time, but she felt guilty anyway. She thought that she somehow hindered their progress in life. They'd been given this second chance; they shouldn't have to spend it catering to some hormone-crazed, simpering witch, who was now bigger than a house.

She couldn't brew anymore potions with Severus as some of the fumes may be harmful to the babies and she had to limit her time at work so that she wouldn't exhaust herself. She was frustrated and wanted to cry… again.

She barely slept. It was difficult to find a comfortable position and the room was either too hot or too cold, not to mention the fact that she was seriously considering shaving her head bald as her hair was driving her insane.

She threw the covers back and pulled herself up, quite ungracefully, to a standing position. She needed to walk around.

The cool air from the hallway breezed across her face when she opened the door. It was dark except for a few lit sconces. Most of the portraits were sleeping and weren't aware of her passing. She halted when she heard one of the few awake, clear his throat.

She looked up into the familiar mercurial eyes of yet another Malfoy patriarch.

His eyes met hers briefly before they slowly took in her appearance pausing at her round stomach and thin night gown. It was a simple sheath in the softest of cotton; tank style with buttons down the front and falling to just above her knees.

His eyes darkened and lingered on her bosom, her nipples visible from under the slight material. Her breasts had grown and now they swayed heavily with her movement.

"You'll catch cold, my dear," he said finally meeting her eyes again. "Has my son and grandson not seen fit to gift you with house shoes?" he asked.

She was mildly surprised. Hyperion Malfoy almost never spoke, only observed, much like Severus.

"I have some."

He nodded and shocked her by his next statement. "I always wished Hestia had born more children. I so loved the way her body felt against mine while she was with child."

Curious, "Why didn't she?" she asked moving to face him fully.

He looked at her swaying breasts. "She disliked the way her body matured while pregnant."

He smirked. "She was willing enough in my bed when in the family way, eagerly spread herself for me to taste. I miss those days," he said splaying his hand as if he were touching a rounded belly. He took a long breath and looked at her. "Tell me, my dear, do you spread yourself for my son…for his son?"

She was speechless, not able to think of a worthy retort to his lewd indication she opened and closed her mouth before her husband saved her from answering.

"That's quite enough, father," Abraxas said from the shadows behind Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close smiling down at her.

"She carries your child?" Hyperion asked.

Abraxas nodded proudly. "Twins," he said.

Hyperion's eyebrows rose before he nodded. "Sons," he stated.

"Daughters," Hermione corrected giving him an expression that dared him to remark negatively.

Hyperion further surprised her by throwing back his head and laughing. She thought he looked very handsome at the moment. "Indeed. Daughters will be a blessing," he said.

Abraxas nodded and pushed her forward. "Good night father."

"Good night son. My dear," he added with an amused expression. He closed his eyes and soon the hallway was silent once again.

She shivered as the cool air settled over her. "Why are you not covered?" he asked sweeping her up in his warm embrace and carting her downstairs to the library.

"Why are you awake?" she asked answering his question with one of her own.

"I was coming to check on you."

She tilted her head and shifted slightly as he sat down with her on his lap; her back resting against the arm of the large leather chair. He waved his hand and the fireplace filled with flames from a crackling fire. "Elf!"

"Yes, master?" the little elf bowed reverently.

"Hot chocolate for the mistress and a glass of brandy for me, please."

The elf popped away and Hermione turned her attentions to her husband. "What's his name?"

He looked at her strangely and replied slowly. "Elf."

For some reason it struck her funny that she had been thinking Abraxas was being condescending to the elf by refusing to call him by his name when, in fact, Elf was his name. She erupted in giggles making Abraxas chuckle.

A moment later a tray floated beside them with the requested beverages. Hermione took her hot chocolate in both hands and blew on the top to cool it. Abraxas watched her supple lips curve into an 'O' and took a drink from his brandy.

He shifted a bit and she looked at him. "Am I too heavy?" she asked.

He shook his head and took another sip. "No, you weigh almost nothing, love." He set his drink aside and laid his hand flat on her belly. "From the back you don't even look pregnant. You're all belly," he teased fluttering his fingers across her abdomen, which made her stomach flip flop.

She curled closer inhaling his spicy, masculine scent. His lips brushed hers and she could smell the liquor on his breath. Her lips traced his bottom lip seeking entrance; his tongue darted out caressing hers and she could taste the sweet burn of brandy.

His hand traveled down to her thigh. He pushed the night gown up and trailed his hand up squeezing and brushing his thumb back and forth.

He continued kissing her long and deep, slow and deliberate; his erection straining against her bum. He palmed the stretch of her taut stomach and traced along the curve down to her hips. He pulled away only enough to talk. "You aren't wearing knickers, love?" he asked.

She shook her head and searched his eyes. "No." He moaned and claimed her mouth.

Sirius walked in not being able to sleep and after checking in on Hermione he'd figured she was sleeping with one of her other husbands.

He stood there watching them for a moment. She was sitting on the blonde's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fists tangled in his hair. They were kissing. Slow and heavy; he could hear the quiet slurp of their actions.

Her legs were shining in reflection of the fire and her thin night gown was resting lightly on her protruding stomach and Abraxas' hand was delved between her barely parted thighs. His forearm twitching slowly indicating what exactly it was doing to cause Hermione's body to arch slightly on tall wizards lap.

Sirius couldn't see between her legs, but her thigh was revealed to him; creamy and smooth it called to him.

Abraxas sensed the darker wizards presence and broke the kiss smiling as she whimpered in protest.

"Mr. Black, do sit down. Would you care for a brandy… or would you prefer something more… filling?"

His forearm continued to twitch slowly and Sirius could hear Hermione's heavy breathing.

Sirius' eyes darkened and instead of sitting down he walked to the side of the chair where her feet balanced on the arm and knelt. He moved one of her feet to his shoulder opening her legs so he could see her.

Abraxas removed his fingers from inside of her and placed his hand just above the hood. "Isn't she beautiful? Pink and wet."

Sirius could smell her arousal and it went straight to his cock. He moaned and licked his lips.

She was panting waiting for someone to do something. "Abraxas, please…" she pleaded wanting to feel his fingers again.

Abraxas sucked on his fingers before taking her lips again. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. She felt a sudden breeze and knew that she had been disrobed.

Abraxas immediately sought her nipples, large and dusky, he loved to lick and suck them into hardened peaks.

She could feel her body move as Abraxas shifted her position. He had also divested himself of clothing and whispered a lubrication spell. She gasped and keened at the intrusion of his very large, very hard member sinking slowly into her backside.

Sirius just watched as pain then pleasure crossed his witch's' features. Her back resting against Abraxas' chest, he spread his legs and then hooked hers on either side of the arms of the leather chair. The position exposed her and him to Sirius' lustful gaze.

Sirius could see her nether lips peeled apart glistening with wetness and he could see Abraxas large bullocks hanging low and moving as the blonde pushed into her shallowly.

She was watching Sirius' perusal. "Sirius…" she panted.

He nodded. "Yes," he said and moved forward. "Pretty little pussy, kitten, such a pretty cunt you have," he said and took her swollen clit in his mouth to suck making her walls clamp down and her body arch.

Abraxas moaned at her vise like grip. His hands cupped her breasts and tweaked her hard nipples.

A moment later Sirius cupped Abraxas' bullocks and gently squeezed causing the panting, moaning wizard to grunt and spill his seed into her. "Oh dear Merlin!" he cried.

Sirius' talented tongue continued to work until he felt her legs shake. "Not yet, kitten."

He took her from Abraxas' lap, unhurriedly and placed her on all fours (her growing stomach had relegated them to two positions, her on top or doggy style) and entered her swiftly gripping her hips for leverage he sank deeper with each stroke.

He reached around and pinched her clit in synchronized rhythm to his increasingly erratic strokes driving them both over the edge of sanity.

Panting and exhausted, she rolled to her side and cast a cleansing charm over the three of them. They must've fallen asleep because the next thing Hermione knew was opening her eyes to a much younger version of Lucius. "Draco?"

He looked panicked. "Are you ok?" she asked feeling urgency from him. She had some trouble sitting up so he rolled his eyes and pulled her up to stand. "Ginny's in labor. She's screaming at me…" he shook his head and looked at her with a pleading expression that forced her into action.

"Go to her; tell her it'll be all right. I'll be there in a moment, I need to change," she told him this using a firm tone and compassionate eyes. It usually did the trick for expectant fathers and it didn't fail now.

By this time Sirius and Abraxas were awake and dressed; Lucius and Gideon had come pounding down the stairs looking for her and turned the corner just as Draco set off back to his screaming wife.

She walked passed Lucius and Gideon purposefully, up the stairs and back to Ginny and Draco's room. All this walking is killing me, she thought as she pressed against a twinge in her side.

Ginny calmed immediately upon her arrival. "Drugs," the young witch said. Hermione chuckled and helped to sit her up. Ginny drank down the potion Hermione gave her and relaxed. "So much better," Ginny said fluttering her fingers in front of her face.

Draco frowned. "She's high," he declared.

Hermione nodded. "As a kite."

It took an hour to set up properly and another four hours of labor before she was ready. Two hours of pushing and the strawberry blonde twins emerged healthy and strong.

Draco held his daughter and Lucius held his grandson who were now wrapped up like burritos and sleeping soundly.

Hermione mended Ginny and cleaned up making sure the red head was doing all right.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Artemis Jane and Aries Lucius," he said looking at his very pleased father. Lucius, at the moment, was trying to swallow the uncharacteristic lump in his throat so nodded in respectful acknowledgment to his son.

Hermione had been fighting cramps for hours and now needed to lie down. The babies were healthy, mummy and daddy were doing well, all of her husbands were in there lavishing attention on the twins, she'd just slip out quietly.

It was a good plan, but half way down the hall she was seized by a pain so inhibiting she dropped to her knees and hissed.

"I'm in labor…" she panted out to herself breathing as deeply as she could through the duration of the contraction. She was pretty sure this was worse than any Crucio she'd ever endured.

She stood on shaky feet after a moment and started walk again. She rolled her eyes at herself when three steps later her waters broke.

"Elf?" she called quietly not wanting to alert anyone just yet. He popped in front of her his ears perked up and his eyes wide. "Missy Granger! Must get Mast…"

"No! Just help me clean this up and then help me to my room, okay?"

She had no idea why she wasn't ready to tell anyone. It was irrational and ridiculous, but here she was begging a house elf not to tell.

The elf waved his hand and the mess was cleaned in an instant. "Okay Missy Granger, let's…"

She closed her eyes realizing all of a sudden that she was crying when another contraction gripped her and she moaned in pain holding the wall for balance. It didn't work and she felt herself start to fall. Instead of hitting the floor like she was preparing herself for, strong arms scooped her sweating body up and carried her to her room with sure strides.

"Witch! Why didn't you call?" Salazar asked heatedly.

She was sobbing now. "I don't know. Please don't leave me…" she begged while she gripped his hand as another wave of pain tore a scream from her throat.

"Elf, get Abraxas and call Healer Nott! I'm not leaving my love, not ever."

Severus arrived shortly thereafter with cool wash clothes for her forehead. "Theo will bring pain potion as we used the remainder on Mrs. Malfoy. You can hold on until then," he told her. Though he'd never been more thankful than he was now at not feeling the connection they'd had prior to her conceiving. He didn't think he could hold on, much less expect her too, but she didn't need to hear doubts. She needed to hear what she could do.

Theo arrived a few minutes later and after being hounded to give her pain potion he set to work delivering her three children. It took ten hours to deliver them and everyone was exhausted, but at 3a.m. the next morning Anna and Arribella Malfoy made their entrance followed shortly by Sabine Slytherin. The contrast of dark and light was beautiful between them.

Their fathers looked very proud as they held their daughters while the others looked on wanting to be in their shoes.

She looked at all of her husband's and closed her eyes happily as she had never felt so blessed.

_Epilogue is next._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Epilogue**_

Four months after Anna, Aribella and Sabine were born she was standing in front of her mirror. She'd worked tirelessly, exercising twice per day. She would've never thought she was so vain as to want her body back, but she did. She looked at her new curves. Stomach flat again, but with bigger breasts still heavy with milk for her daughters and the flare of her hips were more pronounced; she was still slender and toned, but very womanly body – hourglass shape is what she had now. She loved it and so too did her husbands, though she had yet to engage in relations since her daughters' births.

Tonight would be the night. She was planning on surprising Gideon. He had been her cuddler, comforter and made her laugh all the while acquiring his medi-wizard certification so he could assist with the practice.

She sighed happily, please with how she looked and set off downstairs where she knew they were all sitting.

All of her husband's plus Draco had established a routine of the evening Brandy. It gave them time to bond as family as well as talk about 'men stuff' as Draco so eloquently put it.

She stepped quietly downstairs feeling the swish of her short skirt brush against her thighs. She walked in and the conversation stopped. She felt their desire wash over her in waves of intensity. _Apparently Gideon isn't the only one with the school girl fantasy_, she thought. After spending hours thinking of ways to make him feel special she had finally realized that their connection would allow her some insight as to how to please him. She'd focused her energy on him and the answer had come to her in flashes of pictures; various scenes of her wearing a slightly sluttish version of the Gryffindor uniform.

She'd promptly pulled hers out and made a few modifications.

Lucius' breath caught as he watched his wife smile knowingly at her husband's. She was wearing a gray school skirt shortened to just above mid-thigh and it hugged her hips in a way that made him feel like a teenager seeing his first pair of naked breasts. She wore black knee high socks with heeled Mary Jane shoes.

Her white button down shirt was tight and didn't meet the band of her skirt revealing a thin, pale show of smooth skin across her unmarred stomach.

Her shirt was only buttoned up to stretch across her breasts tightly. It was thin enough that her crimson lace bra showed through and peeked at the top where the rest of the shirt lay open.

Her tie was wrapped loosely around her neck and her Gryffindor vest was buttoned to emphasize her small waist.

Gideon had looked up to see why they had stopped talking only to meet the warm amber eyes of his wife. "Hermione…"

He couldn't breathe as he took her in. She smiled seductively and leaned forward placing her knee in between his legs and pressing her thigh roughly against his bollocks.

His breath hitched.

She nuzzled his neck softly and bit his earlobe before she spoke. "Daddy…" was the only word she whispered.

He groaned and pulled her to him abruptly. He stood with her in his arms and walked out without a word.

They spent a night in breathless heat as they pleasured each other with ardor; naked and sweating.

Though, the vision she made in her school girl uniform was forever branded into his mind. He'd made sure he fucked her first while she was wearing her uniform by bending her over and flipping her skirt up revealing her bare bottom and wet folds before ripping it from her body.

That night Glory and Griffin Prewett were conceived.

***!***

Thirteen years later she and her husband's plus Draco and Ginny found themselves at Kings Cross awaiting the arrival of their children from Hogwarts. It was the end of the year and they were all excited to see them come home.

Artemis and Aries Malfoy were the first to step off the train with their trunks floating behind them. They were closely followed by Anna and Aribella Malfoy and Sabine Slytherin.

The mothers' coo'd and smiled as well as look around for the next round of children not really paying attention to the girls chattering to their fathers and Aries rolling his eyes and making his way to his father and grandfather.

Glory and Griffin Prewett came out arguing along with Trestan Malfoy, Ginny and Draco's middle son.

All the Hogwarts children were chattering and carrying on when a dark haired boy in front of a gang of other boys – all handsome, boys – walked passed Artemis, Anna, Aribella and Sabine smiling and leering. "Hello Ladies. See you over the summer," they all said smirking quite proud of themselves.

All conversations stopped as the fathers, all of them, scowled at the boys now walking towards their families.

The leader turned and looked at Aribella Malfoy bowing his head slightly and turning to his father who nodded a greeting as well to Hermione. She laughed and Aribella blushed.

"He won't leave me alone, mum. Always taking my books and walking me to class even if it means he's late to his," she clucked her tongue and Hermione smiled at her beautiful daughter.

Abraxas' and Salazars daughters looked like feminine version of their fathers. Malfoys through and through with Platinum locks that fell in waves down their backs and silver gray eyes. Salazars daughter had jet black hair with gray green eyes and a petit form.

Glory was the spitting image of her mother with only slightly lighter auburn hair. Griffin looked like his father.

Hermione turned to the rest of her children and the one on the way, she was blessed.

***!***

Six years later the oldest girls were at university and were planning to meet with some former house mates this weekend from Slytherin.

Glory and Griffin were seventh year Gryffindors.

Savannah Snape was placed in Ravenclaw along with her sisters (another triplet's case) Leah and Lucy Malfoy, Lucius' daughters.

Sirius and Hermione didn't have any daughters and had another five years before the twin boys would start Hogwarts. Soren and Regulas were still being privately tutored at home and were the light of their fathers' eyes.

***!***

Sirius was the first to go. He'd been diagnosed with cancer and passed away one bright winter morning. Hermione hadn't left his side for weeks before his death.

Severus had passed away one night, only waking long enough to squeeze her hand and thank any deity listening that he had been able to pleasure his wife once more before he left this plane for another. She awoke beside him in the last second feeling his soul promise to wait for hers in the afterlife.

They all fell one by one leaving Hermione last.

She opened her eyes ones morning recognizing the faces of all of her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. She smiled and felt warmth and peace.

In the corner were her husbands, young and strong, beckoning her.

She died that morning with her family present and was buried in the middle of her husband's forming a semicircle around her.

They never moved from Malfoy Manor, each Malfoy child whether it be Abraxas, Lucius or Draco's child was raised in the house along with numerous half siblings and cousins.

The end.


End file.
